Snake in the Mud
by FsDxRAGE
Summary: The Patrol takes place right after the events of Mass Effect. It's from Tali's point of view and develops her feelings towards Shepard, but the crew is interrupted by a mysterious scan the Normandy gets. Snake in the Mud is the continuation of The Patrol.
1. The Patrol

**The Patrol Chapter 1**

_A warm smile trickled over Shepard's mouth as he stared at her. Everything was blurry but his face. His hand came into focus and his fingers unraveled. His hand was outstretched wanting her to grab it. She did. The hand closed and she could feel the warmth envelope hers. His mouth opened but only a soft beep expelled from it. She cocked her head in confusion. _

Suddenly she came to. Tali's eyes opened slowly. "W-what?" Her head rose as she glanced around the room. The soft beep chirped again. She looked off to her right to see a computer blinking at her with aggravated pulses. The medical bay of the SR1 Normandy came into focus. Everything fell into place shortly after. Tali scanned the computer screen in front of her, her eyes frantically searching for the time. 0528 the digital text on the holographic screen shined back to her giving the answer she was looking for. Dr. Chakwas was laying down on a medical bed off to Tali's right, her silver hair fanned out on the pillow. Her eyes drifted back to the computer screen searching for more answers. The Geth data she had found three days ago on an abandoned shuttle in the Horsehead Nebula yielded no new answers. Liara and Tali spent all last night scanning the new piece of Geth technology, but came up with nothing. Frustrated, Tali stood up from the chair she used as her bed the prior night. Throwing her arms above her head, arching her back, and standing on her two toes she stretched relieving all her muscles.

"Oh Keelah," Tali gasped as her back made a satisfying pop. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream she had moments ago. _Shepard's hands, his smile… no! _She thought to herself. Tali didn't know what to make of these images, so she stowed them to the back of her memory. The doors behind her opened and Tali spun around to see who it was. Liara stood at the door way emerging from the dark room at the back of the medical bay. Her usually bright eyes were red and tired looking. The asari brought a blue fist up to her mouth and yawned into it. Tali always like Liara and was one of her good friends aboard the Normandy.

"Good morning, haaaaaaw….Tali." she polity said through another yawn. She glanced at the chair that was pushed away from the table, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," Tali replied thinking about the dream. Liara smirked and approached the desk that had the holographic monitor up. She pushed Tali's chair under the table as she leaned in to look at the data. Liara shrugged and looked back up at Tali.

"Looks like we found nothing; are you going to send the part back to your father? Maybe he can find something useful," she questioned the quarian in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for helping me out with this Liara and um," Tali stumbled on her words, "don't mention this to Engineer Adams." Liara chuckled and gracefully nodded understanding that they always were going at each other in friendly competition. Liara wondered out of the medical bay and the doors slid shut. Tali looked back at the Geth device sitting on the desk and swore at it.

"It's not every day I see Tali swear in defeat at a mechanical object." Tali jumped and spun around to meet Dr. Chakwas piercing green eyes.

"Keelah, you startled me doctor," Tali said relieved with her hand over her chest.

"Yeah well, you two woke me up, although we only have another minute 'till we need to go eat," Chakwas responded in a groggy voice.

_Five minutes later_

Tali walked out of the medi-bay and looked to her right to see her friends sitting around the table eating breakfast. Wrex came lumbering around the corner from the elevator, looked around, and grumbled.

"Hey look at what just woke up, the big ass battle toad!"

"I swear Williams, if you call me that again, wait, is that bacon?" Ashley picked up a slice, ran it under her nose with an audible sniff, and shoveled it into her mouth. Her head cocked back and she rolled her brown eyes to the back of her head. "Oh God, that is devine," she dramatically yelled spitting pieces out of her mouth as she put on her act.

"How do you eat that Ashley, it smells like…death," Garrus remarked sounding revolted. Ashley glared at him and rolled her eyes. Tali noticed Liara set down her piece of bacon and stare at it contemplating whether she should eat it or not.

"Wow Ash, really," a voice said that made Tali's heart jump. Shepard looked at Ashley with an amused yet annoyed look on his face. Williams turned and smiled at back at him with a cocky grin. Tali loved to listen to her friends banter, she found it quite amusing.

"Tali, come on and sit down with us, you're missing out," Shepard ordered Tali waving his arm signaling to come and join the table. Ashley kicked a chair from under the table and it slid out on the opposite side. Tali looked at the chair and jumped at the invitation.

"Hey Wrex, save some bacon," Ash turned and yelled at Wrex who was hovering over the tray.

"Shut the hell up Williams," Wrex screamed back. Tali sat down and Shepard shot an amused look over at her. Tali smiled back under her helmet.

"Hey, I got to shoot Saren in the head, what did you get to do?" Ashley kept egging him on.

"I swear Williams, I am going to eat all this bacon…" Shepard laughed and put an arm around Ashley's shoulders. Tali looked down as jealousy tightened in her chest. The crew knew about Ashley and Shepard, but everyone seemed casual about it. It made Tali feel uncomfortable whenever the two were around each other. Garrus leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and snickered to himself.

"Tali, did you find anything out about the Geth?" Tali looked back up and stared into Shepard's blue eyes. He took his arm off Ashley's shoulder and cupped his hands under his chin focusing all his attention on her. Tali glanced over at Liara, who was purposely not paying attention to the conversation. A small smile crept over her blue lips.

"No, no, uhm… nothing yet," Tali said back fumbling over her words once again. _You bosh'tet Tali, stop looking like an idiot in front of him!_ "I'm going to send it to my father to see if he can help us out." She told her commander with more confidence.

"Okay, we need all the help we can get if we are supposed to clear Geth pockets of resistance," Shepard replied in his usual military tone. Tali shook her head agreeing with him. Wrex walked over to the table, shaking the floor as he did so, with his plate pilled high of bacon. He pulled over a crate, sat on it, and placed the plate on the metallic table. A grin erupted on his face as he looked at Ashley.

"That's cold Wrex," Ash said, her voice laced with amusement. Wrex did his usual deep laugh and dug in. "I hope you die of a heart attack Wrex." Ashley continued to bombard him.

"Remember, I have more than one heart Williams," he fired back. Ashley leaned back in her chair in defeat.

"I'm out of here, watching you eat Wrex is making me sick," Garrus concluded standing up. Tali watched the Turian walk away. She also admired Garrus as he always respected her. He would sometimes come into the engine room and would ask questions about the Normandy, but Tali would bore him in a matter of minutes. She always respected him for trying though.

"Commander, I think you want to see this," Joker chimed in over the speaker. Shepard sighed and ran his hand through this buzzed hair.

"Okay, be right up Jeff," Shepard yelled back.

"Don't call me that… Skipper," Joker shot back in a serious tone. The commander looked at Ash and they both shook their heads. Shepard looked back at Tali still smiling. She grinned back at him knowing that he couldn't see, nor will probably ever be able to see her smile. She put a hand up to her face and made a smile. "Do I smell bacon commander? If you could bring some of that mighty fine pig up here that would be great." Shepard looked at Wrex and laughed.

"Wrex has his hands all in it. Also, I don't think he wants to share." Shepard called up to the ceiling.

"Uh…never mind then, Joker out." Shepard got up from his chair, turned around, and piled some dehydrated eggs and a piece of "space toast", as Kaiden once called it, onto a plate. He shook his head in amusement and began to walk towards the stairs with Joker's food.

"Shepard, do you mind if I come up with you?" Tali asked, stunned of what came out of her mouth. The commander turned around and flick his head towards the stairwell.

"I don't mind at all Tali, come on," he responded with warmth in his voice. Tali jumped out of her chair to tag along.

**The Patrol Chapter 2**

Shepard and Tali ascended up the stairs. "So Shepard," Tali started, but was suddenly cut off from Pressly who was almost running down the stairs. He stopped short of Tali and Shepard viciously eyeballing the plate of food in his hands.

"Did I hear we had bacon commander," Pressly asked almost out of breath.

"Yeah, but Wrex," Shepard began but Pressly squeezed himself past the two and continued his quest with lots of determination.

"I haven't had bacon in forever," he stopped climbing down the stairs and turned to look at Shepard, "Last time I had it was before Eden Prime, since then we have been eating all this dehydrated space food." He turned back around to continue down the stairs, skipping them three at a time.

"Maybe we should have told him," Tali suggested in an amused voice.

"Nah, I don't," Shepard began but was cut short by a scream.

"What in the hell are you doing Pressly," Wrex erupted. There was a roar of laughter from the deck below them. Tali and Shepard turned to each other and snorted. Tali loved this crew more than any, but more importantly, she loved her friends.

"Let's go Miss Tali'Zorah," the commander said in a deep voice to Tali trying really hard not to burst out laughing. He held his arm out like a hook. Tali blushed but put her arm through it and they both started walking. Shepard and Tali both looked at each other and grinned. On the battlefield, Tali noticed that Shepard was ruthless and extremely efficient, but on board the Normandy, he was nicest person to be around. His humor and personality kept everyone's moral in check, especially when they were going after Saren. Tali noticed that he had aged during that time, the stress piled up on his shoulders like a glacier. He never showed any of his emotions that could affect the crew's moral except when they lost Kaiden Alenko on Vermire. His face showed the stress but never his charming personality. The door opened up and they entered the map room. Tali slid her arm out from Shepard's and acted more professional, so did the commander.

"Morning Commander. Morning Tali," the guard off to their left greeted as they entered the room. They both nodded to him.

"Tali, were you trying to say something to me before," Shepard asked in his friendly tone.

"Oh yes, right. How long do you think we are going to be doing this for, hunting Geth?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. The Reapers are still out there, but the council is just dismissing that. Once we get any kind of lead, we are pushing towards it." Shepard replied his voice weaved with frustration. Tali looked down at the floor and began to think. "Joker, what do you have for me," Shepard called ahead. Joker's hands were gliding across the holographic screen splayed out in front of him. His chair began spin around to face the commander. Shepard offered the plate of food to Joker, but he just glared at it.

"Eggs and "space toast" again. Did Wrex really have to eat all the bacon? How much did you have to spend to get bacon commander?"

"Enough." He fired back with a smile smeared across his face. Tali crossed he arms and shook her head.

"Anyways commander, I picked up a scan on Loki 591B," Joker pointed out the window. Tali looked out to see a green and blue moon orbiting a larger gas giant. Joker continued, "And it pinged back Geth signals, but they just dropped off the radar suddenly." Joker looked up at Shepard, his eyes full of concern. "They just disappeared." Joker shrugged. Tali looked at Shepard, his face crinkled up in confusion. "Tali, have you seen anything like this?" She quickly looked away from Shepard's face.

"No, I haven't." Tali's arm lit up orange as her Omni-tool fired up. She quickly scanned her data to double check, even though she knew she wouldn't find anything.

"Okay Joker, give us ten minutes to gear up, we will be going in with the Mako to check it out," Shepard concluded. He spun around and began to walk away. Tali looked up from her Omni-tool to discover Shepard walking down the Normandy's fuselage. She waved a hand over the tool to shut it off and perused her commander. He turned his head to check if his friend was coming. Noticing he had accidentally left her behind, he waited for Tali to catch up.

"This isn't right Shepard, this doesn't make any sense," Tali said to Shepard in a harsh whisper.

"I hear you." He looked at the metal grates passing under his feet thinking. Tali peered at his face. Anxiety rose in her stomach. _What are these feelings? Is it the mission… or Shepard. No, no. Stop it Tali, cut it out. _She looked away from her commander's face. "Tali, I need you to come with me on this mission. I have no idea of what we're going to be facing. I need you with me." Shepard said. Her heart pumped fast with excitement with her commander's order. They both walked down the stairs back to the rest of the crew silently thinking to themselves.

"Skipper, what's up," Ashley asked as they entered the room. The crew looked at the two; they could tell something was wrong by their body language. Ash stood up concerned. Liara spun around and Garrus emerged from the medical bay to see what was going on.

"Ash, I need you to gear up," he said taking long strides over to his locker. "I need you and Tali; we got some suspicious activity going on. I will brief you once we are all down in the cargo hold. We are going in the Mako," Shepard barked. Ashley looked at Tali and walked over to her.

"Let's go get ready Tali," Ashley said just above a whisper. Tali followed Williams around a corner and into the elevator. Ashley hit the button with her fist and they started to descend. They stood silent next to each other for a couple moments and then Ashley spoke. "Is it Geth we are going after?"

Tali looked at Ashley from behind the purple mask.

"We think so, Joker got some Geth signatures, but they just dropped off the radar." Tali shook her head, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, there is only one way to find out, right," Ashley said, her voice teeming with hate. Tali shook her head in agreement. The elevator stopped and the door hissed open. The two proceeded to their lockers to gear up. Tali pressed a button on the side of her personal locker and the door slid open reveling her armor plates, tech grenades, and a shotgun. Ashley pulled out her Phoenix X armor and began to assemble it, clipping all the plates together. Tali attached her armor pads around her environmental suit, loaded her grenades, and unclipped her shotgun from the weapon rack on the right wall of the locker. Squeezing the handle of her HMWSG X, the high quality weapon unfolded in her hand kicking forward as it did so. She looked to her right to see Williams jumping up and down and shaking her torso right and left trying to get the armor to set in the right place. She unfolded her HMWA X assault rifle, shouldered it a couple of quick time warming herself up for the fight to come, if there was going to be a fight. Ashley turned to face Tali, gave a slight head nod, and glanced over the quarian's shoulder. Tali turned her head to see the commander approaching from behind.

His N7 armor was scuffed up and beat to hell, but it still functioned properly. Tali kept asking Shepard if she could double check his systems to make sure the suit was working properly. He always assured her that it was fine.

"Joker said it's close to 120 degrees on the moon," Shepard yelled from across the cargo bay as he approached. Shepard carried himself with the utmost confidence, as Garrus said, "He is like a machine."

"Two minutes out commander, I'm going to set you down 200 yards from the signatures. Be careful out there, Joker out."

Shepard briefed his squad as they approached the Mako.

"So we really don't know what to expect," he concluded. Tali's heart pounded against chest. She had a bad feeling about this one and by looking at Shepard's face he did to. It was hard to pick out, but he did let down guard sometimes.

"So do we know there are Geth on the moon for sure," Ashley asked.

"That is what I would expect." The Mako's side hatch opened up as they approached it and the team climbed in. The interior of the Mako was cramped; Tali had to duck to get to her seat. She strapped herself into the Kevlar 5-point seat belt and pulled the belts tight around her waist, shoulders, and groin. She proceeded to snap her trusty shotgun into the clips that bordered the bottom of the seat and patted the ceramic weapon. _Keelah Se'lai._

"We all ready to go," Shepard asked in a pumped tone.

"Good to go Skipper," Ashley immediately responded. Tali winced at the name but quickly recovered.

"Ready Shepard," Tali yelled back. Ashley made a fist and put it over her head.

"Let's kick some ass," Ashley grumbled. Shepard pounded her fist with his and Tali did the same, but with an extra little juice. Ashley's hand recoiled back. She turned around in her seat and grinned. _It felt good to do that. _

"Joker, we are strapped in and green across the board. Drop us when you are ready, out," he informed Joker with his fingers pressed against his helmet. Tali didn't know what it was, but her stomach told her something was wrong, really wrong.

**The Patrol Chapter 3**

Tali double checked her harness by pulling them harder. The fabric made a minute zipping noise as the belts tightened around her body. She has landed on many planets in the Mako, so she knows what she is in for. The inside of the Mako's cramped quarters smelled of krogan blood, as Wrex got hit pretty bad two weeks ago and the seat Tali was sitting in was where Wrex almost bled out from getting hit in the chest by a Geth Armature. Their blood to Tali smells oily and metallic and since it soaked into the seats fabric, she was getting a face full of it each breath.

"Prepare for drop," Joker chimed in over their head sets. The Normandy began to shudder. Tali knew it was only moments away that the cargo door was going to open. She closed he eyes and gave a short prayer. _Keelah Se'lai_. Her eyes opened to see the door creeping open. Natural sunlight spilled into the normally dark cargo hold. The Mako rolled forward as Shepard pushed throttle. Tali's heart raced as the Mako drove towards a ramp that leads down to a long drop. The vehicle stopped and Shepard put his hands in his lap. Tali did the same because of the immense G-Forces they were about to pull. The Mako attached itself to a hook under the chassis, which in turn was attached to a steam driven piston. This piston throws the Mako out of the bay at the perfect time giving the Mako the ability to do precise and accurate jumps.

Tali felt the Mako surge forward as she was pushed back into her seat. The Mako was now falling towards their LZ. The sun shinned its bright rays into the falling Mako as it tilted upwards. The fall from the sky was bone rattling and Tali always had hard time breathing because of the negative gravity. She closed her eyes until the Mako landed with a harsh thud. The seats had a sophisticated shock absorber built underneath them so when the vehicle landed, all of the occupants wouldn't have broken backs.

"Starting scans," Tali said out of breath. A holographic screen popped open in front of her. She hit a button with a shaky finger and a map opened up on screen. No red dots came up. "Nothing on the scanners Shepard," she informed her commander who was unbuckling himself.

"I thought so," he replied standing up and gathering his gear. Tali closed the holoscreen and released the lever on her harness; all the belts fell out of the buckle and clanked against the titanium seat. Tali grabbed her shotgun and stood up.

"We all ready," Shepard asked with his hand on the door release.

"Do it."

"Ready!"

The door shot open, the squad jumped out, and they fanned out over the LZ. Even through Tali's environmental suit, she could feel the planets heat slam into her. Her mask fogged up, but the suit took care of that problem instantly. The planet's surface was overflowing with lush vegetation. Big pollen spores were hovering in the humid air and the thick jungle canopy only let a few streaks of white light though illuminating the spores to a magnificent green. Shepard sprinted to a fallen over tree for cover as did Ashley. Tali swept the Mako's perimeter as the others gave her cover.

"Clear!"

"Clear over here Shepard," Tali responded from behind the Mako. Tali made her way over to the dead tree where her teammates were spread out.

"Damn it is hot as hell here," Ashley commented. Tali looked over at them and she could see that the ballistic glass that covered their eyes was fogging up.

"Commander, I have some readings of a structure ahead of you. I am sending you the co ordinance of its specific location to you now, over" Joker updated the squad.

"Got them, Shepard out." The commander picked up his assault rifle and placed the stock into his shoulder. "The base in 200 meters out, follow me. You know what to do." With that, Ashley poked out of cover and aimed her rifle down range. Shepard jumped over the rotting tree, his foot sinking deep into the decomposing wood. He landed on the other side and made his way to a tree twenty-five meters out. He crouched on one knee and aimed his rifle into the jungle. Tali was up and over the tree and sprinted through the forest past Shepard. She found a good spot and scanned the jungle for targets. Nothing. Her hand shot in the air signaling Ash's turn. Seconds later she heard footsteps on her six. Ash rushed past her scanning the woods and leaned into her rifle. The squad leapfrogged through several more cycles.

"I got eyes on the target," Shepard finally came through Tali's helmet. "Have some cover, so meet up with me, out." The vegetation was getting immensely thick on the jungle floor. Finally Tali caught sight of Shepard's red strip on is N7 armor. He was lying down behind a mud pile and Ashley was to the right of him watching his three-o-clock. Tali slipped through some vines and crouched beside her team.

"Shepard, are you okay," Tali asked in a serious tone as she swept his nine-o-clock. Shepard was caked in red mud and pollen. He took off his helmet and sweat poured out of his head gear.

"I have never been so hot in my life," he said out of breath. His chest was heaving and his voice sounded raspy. "I think the oxygen levels here are really low. It's hard to breath." Tali looked behind her to check on Ashley. Her back was facing Tali, but she could see her body rising up and down trying to catch her breath. Shepard wiped his brow and poked out of cover and looked towards his twelve. "Hey Ash, you okay," he asked not looking away from his rifles scope.

"I'm feeling dizzy and I am really hot, but I am good Skipper."

_That name is getting on my nerves… stay focused Tali'Zorah! _Tali looked over the dirt pile at the structure. It looked more like a metallic tunnel entrance than anything else.

"It looks unlike anything I have ever seen Shepard," Tali whispered curiously. She looked over at Shepard's beat red face. Tali's hand stretched out and grabbed his shoulder. His breathing slowed and he calmed down. "Are you sure you are okay," Tali once again questioned him. He opened his left eye and stared at Tali. She could feel his eyes penetrate her polarized face mask. She blinked and quickly took her hand off his broad shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for asking Tali," he whispered. "Ash, see anything?"

"Nope!"

"Hop on over our cover and approach the entrance. Tali you follow once Ash is behind cover." Shepard's head snapped back behind his optics. His rifle was steady and had it trained at the opening of the tunnel. Once Ashley was safe, she nodded at Tali signaling she was ready and then leaned her torso out from behind the wall pointing her rifle into the entrance. Tali jumped up and approached the other side of the entrance making sure not to cross though Shepard's line of fire. She made it to cover and peered into the tunnel. It smelled metallic, damp, and of rotten vegetation. Shepard's heavy footsteps approached from behind.

"We are doing well so far, keep it guys," he said confidently boosting his team's moral exponentially. Shepard eyes scrutinized the interior of the tunnel.

"Now that is a CQB death trap," Ashley commented. Tali examined the tunnel. It was a five meter diameter cylindrical tube. "I don't like this at all Shepard. Is it really worth going in," Ashley moaned.

"Let us just take a peek, if anything goes wrong, we are calling it off," Shepard replied instantly. He spun around the corner and entered the tunnel. Ashley followed and Tali took up the rear covering their six. The tunnel was old; parts of the metallic walls were decomposing letting rays of intense sunlight in illuminating the tunnel with an eerie glow. The walls were lined with grey tubes, wires, and metal poles. Condensation was gathered on all the surfaces making the tunnel appear to be alive as if walking though a giant animal and the pollen was thick in the unknown structure.

"It is getting dangerously hot in here," Shepard pointed out. Tali couldn't tell because of her environmental suit was keeping her cool.

"What is this place?"

"Tali, can you fill Ash in?"

"You should have brought Liara here, maybe she could help all of us out," Tali responded.

"We have corners up ahead! Ash, watch the right, I have the left! Keep sharp." The uneven ground was giving Shepard and Ashley trouble, but Tali's feet made it easier to walk on the slippery curved surface. The rusted out holes in the ceiling had vines and ivy spewing into the tunnel and they were growing along the walls and floor. This also made walking and keeping their weapons at eye level almost impossible. They had to look at the ground to keep themselves from falling over.

"Right clear!"

"Left clear!"

Shepard pointed his hand down the right tunnel. The squad proceeded down clearing all corners and forks.

"There is nothing here Shepard," Ashley hissed at the commander over her shoulder. "Don't think there has been anything here for centuries."

"Okay, let's hump it back to the exit," Shepard said exhausted. "Ash, switch up with Tali. Get up front and don't let your guard down. Tali watch our six," Shepard professionally ordered his team.

The squad turned around and headed down the tunnel which was around 150 meters long.

"How big is this place… wait I got something," Ash yelled out behind her. The team was exposed, so they pushed themselves in between the vines and the metal tubes hanging from the walls. At the end of the tunnel there was a small blue light. A light flashed below the one they saw and at the same time there was a supersonic crack that snapped right by Tali's face shortly followed by a rifle shot.

"Fire, fire, fire!" Shepard roared. Ashley's kinetic barriers lit up blue. She stumbled back a little then leaned into her assault rifle firing short bursts. The sound of the two rifles going off was incredibly loud in the metal tube. Shepard and Ashley leapfrogged up suppressing the sniper finally killing it.

"Tali, watch our back! We cleared that section where the fire came from," Shepard screamed over the echoes of gunfire. Tali's heart was pounding, wanting to emerge from her chest. She turned around to double check her friends on her flank. Her heart stopped. Blue lights began to emerge down the hall from everywhere.

"They are in the walls! They were hiding in the walls! We got set up," Shepard yelled. For the first time, Tali was scared when she had Shepard by her side.

**The Patrol Chapter 4**

Tali all of a sudden felt heat wash over her and her vision got blurry. Fear hit her like she has never felt before. Her eyes locked on to the blue lights that appeared from nowhere down the tunnel.

"Ash push back, I will cover you," Shepard screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking with fear. His rifle lit up blue as he frantically fired down the hallway. Ash backed up towards Tali shooting as she strategically retreated. Tali spun her head around to check her sector. A blue light turned on off to her left only feet away. Adrenaline tore through her veins as she saw the Geth climb out of the perfectly camouflaged wall reciting its lines of code through electronic mumbles. Tali froze for a split second but quickly regained her posture. Standing up she took one big stride over to the Geth. The machine's rifle unfolded as it pointed it at Tali's head. Her face was only inches away from the Geth's; the light closed up partially as it knew it was going to be terminated. Her shotgun slipped under the arm pit and she pulled the trigger. Tungsten pellets slashed though the tubes and metal plates. Its kinetic barriers were not able to defend the Geth's metal shell. White oily liquid atomized onto her mask along with metal splinters nicking up the face plate.

The light shut off and the body dropped like an anvil. A strong hand grabbed Tali's dainty arm.

"Go, get around the corner," Shepard yelled over the gun fire. Tali began to run towards Ashley who was firing accurate burst down the tunnel; her Tungsten rounds lit up blue as they arched down the tunnel finding targets. _Run towards Ash! Keelah, run! _A light emerged from the wall behind Ashley.

"Ashley!" she screamed. The Chief was totally focused on giving her team covering fire and the noise was barbaric. She knew what she had to do. Sprinting with all her might she left Shepard in the dust. Her powerful legs propelling her forward, she had to get close enough to the Geth to bring down its barriers. Firing a shot, its shields lit up as it recoiled back; it didn't go down. Its head snapped back and targeted Tali, but before it could do anything, the quarian was right on top of the Geth. Tali slammed into it, both collapsed on the ground. In pure rage, Tali shoved her hand into the Geth's neck clawing at the tubes like an animal. The Geth's face plates fanned out aggressively and stared into her face plate. The light from its head illuminated the white oil that covered her face. She reached for the knife on her leg attempting to finish it off. The Geth's targeting system locked onto the knife and assessed it as the immediate threat. Its powerful hand grabbed onto Tali's arm. She let out a blood curdling scream mixed with intense pain and indescribable anger.

"Ash, help," Tali yelled her voice shaking. She glanced off to her left to see Shepard approaching at full sprint. He fired shots at the AI, its shields erupting in to brilliant blue. The stock of his gun crashed into the Geth's head. Its head kicked back as white oil sputtered from its broken tubes but the Geth held on to Tali's arm like a vice still. Shepard grabbed its head and pushed his thumbs into its optics. Finally it let go and Tali slashed at the tubes in its throat twisting the knife severing all of its vital circuits. Shepard's face was filled with rage as he grimaced at the Geth he was barbarically squeezing. He dropped its lifeless shell and checked on Tali.

"Are you okay," he yelled grabbing Tali from under the arms and hoisting her up. Tali nodded and searched for her shotgun. She grabbed it with her quivering hands. She looked back up at her commander. His hand came across her face mask wiping off the milky substance. He nodded his head and tuned to Ash who was laying down a constant stream of fire. "We are going to have to fight our way out of here," he shouted over the fire. Tali peered around the corner to situate herself with the situation. Hot Geth rounds snapped by Tali's head breaking the sound barrier as they passed only inches away and the heat of the ammunition bubbled the armor plate on her arm.

"Joker, come in," Shepard desperately asked pressing his fingers against his helmet.

"Joker here! My scanner just lit up like a Christmas tree, what in the hell is going down there commander?"

"Send the rest of the team down here now! We got set up and we need help, over," he roared over the noise.

"Got it, Joker out."

"We have a Destroyer coming our way," Ashley shouted over her shoulder. Tali unhooked an overload grenade and armed it. She stood up and tapped Shepard on the shoulder. He spun around and looked at the device Tali was holding.

"Covering fire, Ash, cover Tali!" Ashley knelt down on a knee while Shepard stood over her. The both leaned out from behind cover and suppressed the Geth. Tali threw the grenade down range and bought herself back behind cover. "THAM!" It went off directly on target. The concussion of the blast knocked the breath out of Ashley and Shepard. They recoiled behind cover gasping for air. Tali switched positions with them and began to pick off targets with her pistol. The Geth were taking cover behind the tubes and metal sheets making it hard to see them except for their flashlight heads.

"We need to push forward," Shepard ordered showing more confidence. Tali's adrenaline was still surging through her veins. "The rest of our team will be here in several minutes, so we might as well close the gap a little between us and them. My kinetic shields are at seventy-five percent. Ash what's yours," he questioned with his hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Thirty percent, that sniper hit me hard Skipper," she fired back. Shepard eyes fell to the ground as his face wrinkled up thinking. Tali had faith in her leader. She stared at him as he was thinking of their next move. Ashley leaned out from behind over to send some more rounds down range. Her assault rifle thundered and she squeezed the trigger in precise bursts.

"Okay, let's just take it nice and slow. We have gotten this far, let's not screw up now. Tali, I want you on my ass. Ash, stay here and give us covering fire. We are going in low. You see these vines on the ground? We can use these as cover if we crawl." Tali looked at her commander from behind her mask. "Tali, do you trust me?" he asked. The question took her by complete surprise.

"Yes. With my life Shepard," she said back. Her put his hand on her shoulder and affectionately squeezed it.

"Trust me on this one Tali, I won't let you down." With that, he cupped his ceramic rifle in his shoulder. Tali looked down at her shotgun and closed her eyes. _Keelah, watch over us. Watch over Shepard._

"Now!" Shepard ran from cover and Tali kept on his heels. Ashley's tungsten rounds cracked by her side as the two rushed into the fray. Her heart raced like pistons as more adrenaline pumped ferociously into her blood stream. Shepard dropped down on his stomach at this first bit of cover that was large enough to shield them. Tali slid to her knee and dropped on her belly sliding right into Shepard's legs. Everything flashed white from the impact, but she shook it off quickly. A powerful hand grabbed Tali's arm and hauled her behind cover. Shepard began to fire at a Geth Shock Trooper punching past its shields and sawing it in half. The torso squirmed in a puddle of its oil as its legs kicked beside it. Tali gave it a face full of pellets splitting the head in three pieces. It squealed then stopped moving. Tali then caught movement off to her right about a meter away. The wires on the wall began to shift and a light came on. Tali fired three shots into the wires knowing that there was a Geth hiding behind all of the cords and tubes. The light shut off. _Gotcha you bosh'tet!_

"Tali, keep it up. You are doing so well," Shepard reinforced her. She felt her stomach lift up with excitement as her moral rose. But then, she saw something that pushed all that worked up moral back. A Geth Armature was tunneling itself through the pipe.

"Tali!" Both the Armature and Tali locked eyes as a purple-blue orb charged up. Her mind went blank as the two looked at each other.

"Oh Keelah," she gently whispered. The charge was released and it accelerated right at Tali. Suddenly there was a weight on top of her.

"No Tali!" It was Shepard. Their eyes locked and Tali could see his breath fog up on her mask.

"No Shepard!" she screamed. A heat wave exploded over her and Tali could feel the super heated orb eating away at her suit. A white flash and intense pain was all she could see and feel. Her whole body felt as if it were crushed and seared. _Can't breath. Need air! _All she could see was black. A type of darkness that she didn't even know existed. She felt alone, as if she was in between dimensions or floating through the vacuum of space. _Don't give up Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. You can't. Don't give up…. don't give up. _Images came into her head. Images of Liara's friendly smile, Kaiden scrutinizing his breakfast food with Dr. Chakwas looking over his shoulder, Wrex and Ashley arm wrestling, Garrus throwing his head back laughing at Joker when he was ambushed by Ashley attempting to shave his beard, and Shepard with his warm smile. _I am not giving up on my friends. Never! _She opened her eyes and inhaled. The air that penetrated deep into her lungs was the most liberating feeling she has ever had. Pain tugged at every nerve in her body. A face stared back at her. Shepards face. His blue eyes pierced through her helmet. His mouth moved, saying something. She couldn't make it out. Her hand was grabbing his, the warmth passing though her suit. _Shepard._ Another familiar face appeared behind his. _Liara. _The asari had a blue biotic aura around her gentle form. _My friends came for me. _Tears dripped off of Shepard's nose and landed on Tali's purple mask. _My friends love me._ Tali's hand reached up to Shepard's face, her three fingers sliding under his helmet. He closed his eyes and melted into her hand. Tears streaked down his face. Tali closed her eyes and was consumed by black. _Shepard._

**The Patrol Chapter 5**

Tali dipped in and out of consciousness, her eyes opening every once in a while. She was on her back looking up. She could feel an arm under her legs and a hand cupping the back of her head. Pollen spores rushed past her visor and the metal tunnels ceiling was moving. She could feel her legs dangling over the arms that carried her battered body swaying back and forth. Turning her head to the left her eyes met gray armor with a red stripe. _Shepard. _Her eyes flicked up to see his face. Their eyes locked and his mouth moved. She couldn't make anything out, everything sounded like she was submerged in water. His eyes were red and his face was smeared with white oil. Her eyes focused on two beads of liquid on her mask. They rolled close to each other as her helmet rocked back and forth. One was a clear bead, water from Shepard's tear and the other was the Geth's lubricant. They approached each other and attached, the two liquids swirling together in a beautiful orb.

The two liquids danced with each other serenely. Tali closed her eyes as images took over the darkness. Music pulsed into her head, the throbbing sound of the night club Flux. Tali stood in a corner as she observed the holographic streams of text slide up the wall bordering the dance floor. Shepard and Ashley were on the dance floor having a go at it. Wrex and Garrus were at the bar joking with each other and Liara was having a deep conversation with Councilor Anderson. Tali crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the vibrating wall and shut her eyes to feel the music. _One day after the attack at the Citidel and the bars open back up… astonishing. _Tali did notice that the bar was full of laborers and C-Sec, so it was logical that it would open right back up to support the cleanup crew and take their minds off things.

"Tali," a deep voice broke her thought at mind. Her eyes shot open to meet Shepard's face, a smile broke across his lips. He held his hand out for Tali to grab. "Would you mind teaching me to dance, Ashley is dreadful." Tali looked over to Williams. She turned around and blew a kiss to Shepard with her middle finger. Shepard chuckled and turned his attention back to Tali. "If I remember correctly, you said you were quite a good dancer." He said to Tali, his voice filled with drama.

"Oh, um," she tripped on the words coming from her mouth, "I think I was just joking about that commander," her voice rose struggling to be heard over the music. Shepard shook his head and grabbed Tali's hand.

"Liar." She was then dragged off to the dance floor. "We only have another hour left until we leave. I want to know how to dance," he yelled over his shoulder. Tali can remember showing him how to dance; she also remembers he was quite poor at it.

"Thanks Tali," he said out of breath.

"I'm going to go sit down commander," she said bent over with her hands on her knees gasping for air trying not to laughing anymore. Tali approached a table and sat down next to Liara. Something poked into her side. She can remember sliding her hand into her pocket and finding an OSD. Curious, she took it out and looked at it. It was the Flux soundtrack. _I didn't think he would remember me saying I wanted Flux's music to bring back to the Flotilla! _She looked up at Shepard who was leaning against the bar talking to Garrus. He peered over at Tali and winked. She could feel her cheeks blush and swore that Shepard could see them through her mask.

"We need to get Tali out of here right now!" Reality crashed down on her as she came back to the real world. She opened her eyes and saw Wrex looking at her. He cocked his head and slapped Shepard on the shoulder. He said something to the commander but couldn't make it out. Shepard continued to walk forward as he pressed Tali's body tight against his chest protecting it. Tali gave Shepard's hand a slight squeeze telling him she was still with him. His hand tightened up around hers and he picked up the pace. The gray ceiling above her head stopped rushing by as they broke free of the deadly labyrinth. The green canopy of the forest was all that was over her head. Sweat trickled off of Shepard's chin as he stopped and set her down gingerly. Her vision got blurry and black began to appear in the corners of her eyes. _Got give up Tali you stubborn bosh'tet. _The black closed up even more. _You can't let your friends down. You can't let Shepard down. _His face was the only thing in focus. A warm smile trickled across his face and he held his hand out. Tali used the last of her strength to clasp onto his warm hand. His mouth moved, but she couldn't hear what came out of it. She stared at his dry lips as they were the only thing in focus. "_I'm sorry." _She let go of his hand to put a finger on his lips. Everything went black.

_Voices, like whispers climbed into her head. The whispers clumped together and created static. It was all white noise. Lights flashed like fan blades passing in front of a burning bulb. The light swirled together then dissipated to a fine mist like stars against the midnight black vacuum of space. A cool gentle breeze whipped against her as she stared at the stars in the sky. Eyes closed, she took the opportunity to feel the wind brush against her bare face. The feeling was like no other. Then black again. _

Air passed into Tali's lungs as she took her first breath as a conscious being. Her face muscles flexed as she opened her heavy eye lids. Everything was blurry. The room she was in was basked in gentle blue light casting long dark shadows. The room hummed with electrical equipment. She began blinking slowly attempting to knock off the blur from her sleep. This room felt like home to her; the comforting feeling wrapped around her body. _I am safe. _She swiveled her head around the room; she could feel a friendly presence. A man was sitting in a chair, his arms folded on a table with his head burrowed in between them. _Shepard. _Tali moved her two toes. She could feel the tendons in her legs pull tight as they obviously haven't moved in some time. She sat up on the medical bed and swung her legs over the edge. They dangled there for a moment as she curled and uncurled her toes loosening up the muscles. She hopped off of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. She felt extremely dizzy and had to brace herself by holding onto the table next to her. She slowly approached Shepard on her wobbly legs from behind. His back was slowly rising up and down as he slept. Tali gently put her hand on his back to wake him. Her hand didn't shake him though; she just left it there on his back just enjoying the contact.

"Shepard," Tali whispered. "Shepard," she repeated moving her hand down his spine. He inhaled a deep breath of air and lifted his head. His head slowly turned to face Tali who was bending over, her head even with his. He blinked a couple of times and stared into Tali's purple face mask. He had a big red spot on his forehead from where he was leaning it against his arm and his eyes were red. He quickly stood up and embraced Tali.

"I am so sorry Tali, I am so sorry," he said in a hoarse whisper. Tali was taken by complete surprise by his feelings. She wrapped her arms around him enjoying every second of it.

"I can't go through losing another teammate again," she felt his body start jerking slightly as he sobbed into her shoulder. "It was my entire fault, I'm so sorry Tali," he repeated.

"Don't worry Shepard, I am here. I'm not dead." She squeezed him back. Shepard let go and grabbed her shoulders to stare into her face plate. He smiled as tears accumulated between the wrinkles on his face

"I know," he said barely audible. He put a hand on her back and led her over to the bed. "You need to keep resting Tali. We need you to get better. You took a hell of a beating out there, now lie down and rest," he ordered her like a caring father would. She climbed back in bed and set her head down on the pillow. Shepard grabbed a blanket and threw it over Tali. A smile crept over her lips. _I have an environmental suit on. _She didn't want to spoil the moment though because she thought it was cutest thing ever.

"Night Tali," he murmured. He turned around and sat back in his chair and fell asleep. Tali closed her eyes and did the same.

Tali awoke to some whispers. She turned over and saw three figures standing at the opposite end of the room. They all stopped and stared at Tali, the blue light adding to their mystery. Tali used her elbow to leverage her body up. She stared at them curiously cocking her head to the side

"How are you feeling Tali?" A voice said from the shadow, its tone unmistakable.

"I'm feeling great Doctor."

"Hmmm… that's interesting. You recovered remarkably fast," Dr. Chakwas replied. Tali nodded her head in agreement as she took off the blanket. Liara, who was standing next to Shepard in the corner, noticed the blanket. She looked at Shepard and smiled. _Looks like I'm not the only one who thought it was cute. _Shepard unfolded his arms and anxiously walked over to her bed. He held his hands out for Tali to grab. Her three fingers wrapped around them as he pulled her off the bed.

"Thanks Shepard," Tali whispered humbled. The medical bay door opened and a huge figure cantered into the room. Wrex's imposing form set off the medical bays motion sensed lights. Tali shielded her eyes from the sun like orbs above her head.

"You pulled through," he yelled raising his colossal arms in the air. Everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"Now that is one tough quarian," Ashley said appearing behind Wrex's tree trunk like body grinning from ear to ear. Tali immediately let go of Shepard's hands when she saw Williams face and looked away from her. Garrus appeared at the doors opening nodding his head towards Tali; he crossed his arms and leaned against the frame. She looked back towards her commander, her savior. His eyes were red, from what, she didn't know. She looked around the room and at all the smiling faces. Tali wasn't used to this kind of attention before.

"Speech, speech, speech," Ashley yelled from behind Wrex. The group erupted with laughter. Liara looked at the floor shaking her head with a smile slapped on her face.

"Thanks guys, for coming after me."

"Whoohoo," Ashley erupted pumping her fists in the air. The team applauded along with some slaps on the back.

"Wrex! Don't hit her too hard, she is still healing," Chakwas yelled at Wrex like an aggravated mother. He grumbled at her response.

"Thanks Wrex," Tali told her favorite krogan through teary eyes and a throbbing shoulder. Wrex glared at the Doc and meandered out the door. Shepard, Liara, and Dr. Chakwas were left standing in the room and their smiles dissolved. "What's wrong," Tali asked as her heart raced.

"Tali, the part that you brought back to the ship, you remember that," Shepard asked.

"Yeah," she responded her voice filled with dread.

"That piece is what almost got you guys kill," Liara interrupted. Tali's legs went limp as she collapsed on the table. She shook her head in disbelief. She looked at Shepard's face, scanning it for answers. _Oh Keelah, what have I done?_

**The Patrol Chapter 6**

Her vision blurred as what came out of Liara's mouth smacked her in the face. Tali looked at her hands as they trembled.

"What have I done," Tali murmured her voice quivering.

"It is not your fault Tali. You have done so much for this crew," Shepard crouched down on his knee and looked up into her face plate.

"Don't blame yourself, I didn't even know Tali," Liara came over to reassure her putting a delicate blue hand on her shoulder. Tali didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to return back to the darkness from which she once was part of. Shepard grabbed her hands and shook them affectionately.

"Tali, look at me," his voice was stern. She opened her eyes and stared at Shepard's face as guilt weighed her stomach down. "We couldn't have known anything."

"What happened," she finally got the courage to ask. Liara took her hand off her shoulder and began to pace in front of her.

"We think the piece activated the Geth. That or it somehow was jamming the Normandy's scanners. Liara walked into her room and returned with the piece.

"You still have it aboard," Tali yelled and jumped off the bed. Liara took a step back startled, her eyes widening. Tali stared at the device. It was a perfectly smooth gray sphere about four inches in diameter. Liara cupped it in her hand like a baby.

"When you were on the ground," Liara continued walking towards Tali, "I was running some last minute scans on it before packing it up and sending it to your father." She paused and looked up from the object and stared at Tali, "Suddenly it broke open and emanated a pulsing light." Tali walked over and held her hands out wanting to hold the device. Timidly, Liara handed it over to Tali. She stared at the object, rolling it over in her hands.

"But… I don't see any seams. We scanned it multiple times and found nothing," Tali rose her voice in frustration.

"I know, that is where we are stuck," Shepard came into the conversation, "But we have an idea of how this happened and you Tali are the only one who can possibly answer our question." Tali stared into his face. "Remember the abandoned shuttle where we found the device?" Tali closed her eyes and nodded. Images appeared in her head.

Tali looked off to her right into the vacuum of space. A huge hole was torn in the shuttles wall, most likely from a Geth cannon. The metal was melted around the gaping hole signaling a Geth attack from their super heated weapons.

"I was looking forward to killing something," Wrex chimed in over Tali's helmet.

"Keep your eyes sharp, don't let your guard down," Shepard's voice came through next. Geth bodies were suspended in mid air all over the ship, along with several human ones too. What the vacuum of space did to organic bodies was awful. Tali looked away whenever she saw one floating in a corner or stuck in between debris.

"We have a door up ahead! Wrex get to the left of it, Tali, take the right," he ordered. Wrex slammed his body against the wall next to the door. Tali got in her position as Shepard crouched behind a metal beam, his rifle trained on the door. Wrex looked at Tali. She could tell he was grinning behind his helm. He punched the holograph and the door silently opened.

"Clear, go in." Tali and Wrex followed Shepard's order. Tali quickly scanned the center then turned to her immediate right to check the corners. Shepard lagged into the doorway bringing up the rear sweeping the center of the room.

"Clear!" All three said at once. A Geth Prime was the only thing floating in the room, broken into a dozen pieces. Little globules of the Geth's lubricant were the only things moving in the small quarters.

"What in the hell happened here," Wrex commented.

"This doesn't add up Shepard," Tali whispered into her helmet, "How could a few Marines defend themselves against several dozen Geth and what are the Geth doing in Council space?" She looked over at her commander. His rifle lowered as he stared at something. "Tali," he said looking over at her waving two of his fingers, "Come here." She walked over to Shepard and stood beside him, both of them puzzled.

"What is that," Shepard pointed at the strange sight. There was a grey spherical ball that was wrapped in a blue field suspended above a Geth terminal.

"The terminal or the ball," Tali responded confused at both. She slowly yet curiously approached both objects.

"Why would the Geth bring a terminal onto a human shuttle," Wrex asked looking over Shepard's shoulder. The commander turned around and shrugged.

"Tali, you have an answer for Wrex?" Tali was utterly confused. She shook her hooded head back and forth. As Tali stared at the sphere, Shepard approached the ships main console. His omni-tool lit up as he scanned the computer.

"Uh, guys," he started, "The distress beacon was sent after the attack directly to the Normandy," Shepard stated emphasizing the words after and directly.

"So, the Geth sent a distress beacon to us? Is that even possible," Wrex asked confused scratching his arm with his shotgun.

"Tali?"

"I… I don't know Shepard," she responded, fear laced in her voice. She reached for the sphere, her three fingers cutting through the blue shield that held the mysterious ball stationary. The field disappeared leaving the room dark. Shepard's light flicked on as he walked over to Tali and stared at the sphere.

"Do you know what that is," he asked not inches away from Tali's face. The shiny surface reflected his light as they both stared at it. Tali shook her head once more.

"Let's get back to the ship, I'm starving," Wrex grumbled walking away losing his curiosity. Shepard stood still for several seconds. He looked up at Tali and nodded his head in agreement.

"Bring that with you Tali," he motioned his fingers toward the ball, "We will go over this in the de-brief."

The images disappeared. She opened her eyes.

"Yes, I remember," she answered Shepard's question.

"I told you to bring that aboard Tali. It is my fault, don't blame yourself," he came behind Tali and put a hand on her shoulder. Her heart stopped beating and she calmed down. She laid her hand on his and turned around clasping it.

"Thanks Shepard," she whispered barely audible staring into his caring eyes. She let go of his hand as she could feel an awkward stare coming from Dr. Chakwas. _You bosh'tet Tali, why did you do that! _

"Do you think this," she held up the mysterious ball, "was meant to come aboard the Normandy?"

"We believe so," Liara responded, he voice light and airy.

"Did this activate the Geth in the tunnel," Tali asked even though she knew the answer. Shepard nodded his head, his face full of guilt.

"Somehow they set a trap," Laira informed them.

"But the Geth are no smarter than a Varren, it doesn't make sense," Tali exclaimed almost yelling. She walked back over to her bed and sat down. She stared at the ball; anger pulsated through her veins as she began to squeeze it.

"I need time to think…about all of this," Tali looked up. All her friends were staring at her with friendly smiles. "I am sorry for creating the Geth," she said as a lump crept up in her throat.

"Don't say that Tali, you hear me? I don't want you to say that again," Shepard angrily said to Tali as he approached her. _I can't look at my friends. Because of what we did almost killed all of them. _A hand grabbed the back of her head tilting it up. "Tali, open your eyes and look at me," Shepard ordered her. She shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

"I can't," Tali responded through a whimper holding back her sobs. Liara's hand began to gently pat her on the back. _I don't even understand why they let me aboard this ship. I created what we had to fight. _"I am so sorry Shepard, I am so sorry for everything," she finally couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. "Everything is my fault, I almost got all my friends killed," she yelled. Tali's hands came up to her mask to wipe the tears off her face, but the mask cut that action short. She stood up and threw the ball against the floor. "Damn it," she screamed through her sobs, "Damn it!" Her body collapsed on the floor. "I'm sorry for everything." She opened her eyes. Shepard went to his knees and crawled towards her.

"Shepard!" She threw herself at him as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her head melting into his neck.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he whispered, "We all would be dead if you weren't with us, you know that. You gave us the Geth data, you helped me save Feros, and you were the one to kill Saren. Remember that? My rifle overheated, Ashley was hiding behind some debris, and you stepped up to the plate. Remember? You were the one to put the last shot into him. He went down right after you shot him. You were the one to save the galaxy that day and I got all the credit for that." He squeezed her body tighter. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, the savior of the Citadel, the woman who defeated Saren. You are the best goddamned friend I have ever had, and don't you forget that." These words sunk into Tali_._ "I almost lost you out there two days ago. I would have never forgiven myself for that."

The two sat there on the cold floor as they poured their feeling out to each other. Nothing mattered to Tali at the moment. The Geth, the Reapers, or the device they brought aboard. Nothing. She closed her eyes and was happy to be alive, she was happy to have the best friends in the galaxy. She was happy to have Shepard. _Keelah Se'lai…._

**Thank you all my friends, fans, and readers for the support you have given me. Thank you BioWare for giving me all of these great characters to work with, this wouldn't have been possible without you. The universe and characters you guys/gals have created is loved by millions! **

**With my readers support, I will be making more FanFics. The Tali thread made this possible, thank you!**


	2. Snake in the Mud Part 1

Snake in the Mud

**Prologue **

Light cascaded into the bedroom and fell over the Turian's face, the warm rays causing his eyes to shoot open in annoyance. The light from Illium's sun spilled into his eyes burning them. Exasperated, his hand rifled through his bedside table searching for something. He opened his beady eyes again and spotted the remote across the room. Enraged, he threw his achy body from the bed and stormed over to the counter, frantically picking up the remote and smashing a blue button. The panoramic window instantly polarized. His rapid breathing subsided as he closed his eyes trying to slow the throbbing pain behind his eyes. He calmly set the remote back down on the counter, breathing in massive volumes of air. _It stinks in here. _He beamed at the bed to look at his prize possession. A sneer crept across his face as he looked at the human woman who was strapped to the bed. Red marks we present around her wrists, her eyes were swollen, and dried blood was smeared across her face. Skave put his back to the pathetic girl as he searched the counter top for left over Red Sand. A small pile was all that was left. His heart raced with excitement as he viciously leaned over the granite top and snorted the pile. He tilted his head up in the air and gasped, his vision blurring red. He turned back around to look at his bed. The girl's head swiveled to look at her captor and let out a wimper.

"Shut up!" Skave's hand snaked through the bars cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol and threw it at his hostage. The vial shattered on the girls face splashing her contorted body with the Turian alcohol. Skave snickered at his action and lumbered to the next room making sure to grab one of his fine cigars.

"On," he shouted as he entered his living room. The ex-spectre dropped into his favorite leather chair. He inhaled the rich smell that permeated from its fine pores. As he waited for his holographic television to power up, he grabbed his lighter and held the blue flame under his cigar. The paper and leaves burned releasing the fine Elcor made cigar's scent that Skave found so comforting. He peered up at the Vids on the holograph in front of him. The images that appeared on the screen insulted him, no, it enraged him. A stoic face stared back at Skave, the face of Commander Shepard. He spoke into the camera with stunning confidence that made Skave want to wretch. He looked away from the Vids repulsed to grab his ash tray. He held the human skull in his hand as he knocked the carbon off the tip of his cigar, the shriveled leaves glided to the bottom of the cranial cavity. _Shepard won't be around to much longer._ The idea of it made his stomach grumble with excitement. Skave had been developing a plan to break Shepard. _Yes, I need to break him! _Just thinking of his plan was exhilarating. He squeezed the human skull fracturing it with his excitement. Violence pumped into his veins as he stood up from his chair extinguishing the cigar in the brain cavity.

"Bring up my list," he ordered. Shepard's face disappeared and a wall of text cropped up. He smiled at all of the familiar names. Shikirta, an Asari commando was the first name that came up. She had over six-hundered years of combat experience. He looked at the one below it. A Turian called Kramos was next, an ex-Spectre who was kicked out by the council for taking advantage of his Spectre status as he murdered hundreds of humans. The list went on, all of them Spectres, STG, Asari commandoes, and a few Krogan Warlords. _I am getting my old team together. _Skave hasn't seen them in several years and the last he can remember of them was their last operation together. He remembers boarding an Alliance vessel, full of human Marines and civilians. They got tipped off about a huge shipment of credits aboard the SSV Mayflower, a small human transport vessel. They boarded the vessel killing everyone, women and children included. They scored big and his team went their separate ways after that. _We are the best in the Galaxy. The Blue Suns, Blood Pack….all nothing compared to what I created. _

He waved his finger down and the holographic page followed it. Another list came up along with pictures to match. Six names and faces appeared on screen. Skave read the name aloud, "Ashley Williams, Urdnot Wrex, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni, Shepard." The last name made his heart beat quickly. "Off," he grumbled turning away from his console. Skave walked back to his chair, contemplating if he should sit back down. A smirk wrapped around his scarred mouth. He set down the skull and picked up a small object, playing with it in his hands as he walked back to his sleeping quarters. Skulking to the foot of his bed he hovered over the human eyeballing her form. The girl looked up at him, blood trickling down her forehead and around her swollen eye sockets. Her eyes widened when she saw the small object in Turian's three fingers. Skave clicked the lighter and a blue flame wiped to life. Feeling the human's fear sent a jolt of adrenaline shooting though his veins. He moved the flame back and forth taunting the girl; her eyes followed it like a hawk. Skave laughed and threw the lighter on the bed, the flame engulfing the girl's body. He turned around looked out the window at the beautiful city of Nos Astra as the girl's scream went through his head like a soft melody. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the music before setting off on his mission.

**Snake in the Mud **

**Chapter 1**

Tali laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling of the medical bay, the blue night lights painted the walls and ceiling with its particularly appealing hue. _I like the color blue but purple is my favorite. Maybe the blue is meant to calm down the patients; at least I think blue is supposed to do that to humans. It calms me down at least. _She rolled over, the bed creaking as she did so, and peered at the console screen checking for the time. 0514. _Damn, I can't wait another sixteen minutes. But I will respect Dr. Chakwas and listen to her silly rules. This is my last day in here. _Tali was bored out of her mind. Two days ago, she snuck out of the bay early in the morning just to stretch her legs as the Doc kept her cooped up too much.

"Tali, you need your rest." She can hear Dr. Chakwas's voice as clear as day. On her little adventure, she went up to the helm of the ship to look out the window. Staring at four walls for three days didn't suit her fancy. She pulled the blanket up under her chin that Shepard gave her with her three fingers. She closed her eyes and reminisced on her little adventure.

Tali remembers sneaking up the stairs to the map room making sure not to make too much noise. She was good at stealth, for when she lived on the Flotilla, she and her friends would sneak around the Rayya at night. It was one of her favorite things to do, imagining she was off on an adventure. The door opened as she approached it, the galaxy map spilling light blue light into the stairwell. Her head came out from the doorway glancing around the room. The only movement was the spinning map of the galaxy. She tiptoed though the door heading up to the helm of the ship. The orange holographic screens were lit up and she could spot Joker's arms moving across the screens. _Damn, I hope he won't mind or tell the Doc in that case. _She approached from behind not making a noise. Joker was humming a tune to himself, a human song apparently, as Tali didn't know the beat.

"Damn that coffee is hot," he hissed slurping the black liquid.

"It's beautiful out there," Tali revealed herself, staring out the window.

"Aw shit," Joker yelled spilling the hot liquid on his suit. He spun around with a wrinkled up face. "You know you didn't have to sneak up on me like a freaking ninja."

"Ninja," she asked cocking her head.

"Never mind, what are you doing? I thought the Doc was going to sneeze on you with your mask off or something if you left the bay," Joker asked wiping off the coffee with his hand.

"I need to stretch my legs. Being forced to stay in that room doesn't help with my health."

"Uhuh, I see," Joker said more concerned about the coffee staining his suit. "Well you are welcome to take a seat and chill up here if you want," he grumbled with a wave of his hand.

"I'm fine Joker," she giggled, "I'll just stand." Tali turned her head and gazed at the blue gas giant out the window.

"Sorry for startling you Joker."

"Aw nah, you're fine. If I break a bone getting out of this chair to change, then I will be pissed at you," he joked.

"How about," she was cut short by a familiar voice that harshly whispered from behind.

"Tali, what are you doing! You should be resting," the Doc buzzed her arms crossed.

"Looks like we woke up mom," Joker whispered to Tali.

"I may be old but I can hear you Jeff," she shot back. Joker put on a sarcastic smile and waved at Chakwas. "I thought I hid her hearing aids," Joker leaned towards Tali cautiously whispering.

"Are you taking Tali back to her cell?" The doctor ignored him.

"Talk to you later Joker," Tali said turning away.

"Don't sneeze on her!"

"What Jeff?"

"Nothing." A smile appeared Tali's face as she walked back to her "cell."

The medi-bay light turned on as the digital clock hit 0530. Tali shot up out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Well I guess you are free to go," Dr. Chakwas voice sounded from behind her. Tali's three fingered fist slammed against the holographic button opening the door.

"I will be finding you in an hour to run a quick test," the door cut off her voice as it shut between the two. Chakwas stood in the middle of the room with a data pad in her hand shaking her head.

"I love that Quarian."

Tali rushed over towards Shepard's personal quarters waiting for the door to open. She crossed her hands over her lap and teetered on her two toes.

"Looking for someone," a voice came from behind. She spun on the ball of her heel to meet the commander face to face.

"Yeah, um… you," she said hesitantly getting caught off guard. "I wanted to thank you for the new suit." Shepard waved his hand dismissing her thanks.

"Your old one was pretty much disintegrated from the Armature that blasted you. I know you like purple, so yeah, there you go," he said pointing at the new suit with both hands. The door behind Tali opened and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams emerged from Shepard's quarters.

"I have got to, um, you know, go," Tali sputtered spinning on the sight walking towards the stairs. _What perfect timing_.

**Nos Astra, 0600.**

The morning sun was already heating up the city exponentially. Skave heaved his bag over his powerful shoulder sitting up from the bench as his taxi descended before him. He turned around to look at the high rise tower, pillows of black smoke scaled high into the air. The car door opened with a slight moan, the hydraulic fluid lifting the weight. The dark blue Asari driver looked at the tall Turian, her eyes scanning her customer.

"Mentok Apvochi," she questioned him staring into his red synthetic eye.

"Yeah," Skave grumbled as he tossed his heavy bag into the seat.

"What is going on," the Asari nodded towards the burning building.

"Bring me to the port," he aggressively ordered the driver.

"Okay, unfriendly one you are," she cockily replied to Skave's rude comment. _Not today Skave, save you anger._ He sat in the seat and placed the bag on his lap, caressing the folded rifle through the black fabric. The door shut as the taxi ascended. _Hmm… she wants me out of here, I can feel it. _His tong flicked out of his mouth attempting to taste her fear.

"Creep," the Asari said under her breath. Skave was pushed into his seat as the taxi accelerated.

"No talking! Wake me up when we arrive," he hissed from the back seat.

"Pusht," the taxi driver expelled air from between her lips. Skave closed his eyes and leaned his head back. _She isn't worth your time. I have done my share of killing for the day. _He recalled jammed his neighbor's door shut right after leaving his pent house. _I always hated him and his whore of a wife. Human's have no right to live in Nos Astra. _He slowly drifted off thinking of the sound of their fat snapping in the hot flames that was consuming the building he called home for two long years. He chuckled to himself and fell asleep in the back seat of his taxi.

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 2**

**Nos Astra, 0615**

Skave could feel the taxi decelerating to a slow stop. Opening his eyes the space port filled the window, the massive structure buzzing with activity like a hive. He scanned the horizon looking for the ship.

"Do you have the number of the ship so I can drop you off," the Asari asked. Skave grunted, purposely ignoring her.

"Okay," she said lifting her hands off the wheel and shaking her head frustrated. Skave leaned forward to study the port. _Where is it?_

"There, the black and red one," he yelled pointing his finger straight ahead along with a cloud of saliva. The ship he saw brought back many old forgotten memories. Its lines were still contemporary as it was the best designed and highest quality craft ten years ago. The Turian design always made him excited to look at as Skave did have a respect for military vessels.

"What, the military looking one," the blue Asari curiously asked wiping Skave's spit off her face.

"That is the one."

"Okay, hold on," she quickly accelerated towards the one-hundred meter long aircraft. The ship filled up the window casing Skave's heart to beat faster and faster. _Just like the good old days. _The taxi landed on the small pad with a thump and the door opened releasing all of the cold conditioned air out the opening. Illium's sun was beginning to heat the planet up; Skave wasn't going to miss the heat. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and stared at the ship, his photographic memory poured over the good old day.

"You owe me ten credits," the Asari shouted leaning over the center console of the taxi with an outstretched arm. The Turian spun around glaring at the blue driver. He rummaged in his pocket and threw nine credits at the Asari and quickly walked away.

"Are you serious," he heard her mumble from behind. "On," she yelled. Her radio screamed to life and she closed the door taking off. Skave approached two sliding doors to enter the tunnel which lead to the ships air lock. The two doors slid open and a familiar face was standing on the other side.

"Greetings old friend, has been a while," a roughed up Turian said to Skave leaning against the fabric wall of the tunnel.

"Kramos! How are you doing," Skave yelled as he walked over to his friend extending his hand for a greeting.

"Good, good!"

"I see you are still flying the Dynamism," he motioned his head towards the intimidating ship.

"Yeah. Tried to settle down after hitting our gold mine, but didn't keep my attention." They both shared a laugh and headed down towards the air lock. "I have picked up all of our friends. They are waiting for your orders inside," Kramos stated, his voice cold as ice. They entered the airlock and were decontaminated. "Just like the good old days," Kramos stated elbowing Skave in the side.

"Indeed, but we are going after much bigger fish." They both laughed and entered the Turian war ship confidently.

Tali was down in the engine room staring at the holographic console, her three fingers soaring across the screen. She had spent two days stuck down there updating all the system and fixing all the mistakes her human engineers did.

"Hey Tali, we missed you down here," Engineer Adam's joked off to her right, "Did we really mess up that bad," he asked.

"Remember Adams, I am a Quarian, what you guys did wasn't wrong, it's just I can do it better," she remarked in a dead serious tone.

"Okay, you got Tali!" She smiled in her helmet as she had complete dominance over him, in a friendly manner of course. "We I bet I could beat you in a wrestling match Tali. You do know that I was number at my high school back on Earth." Tali spun around and stared at Adam's grinning face.

"I didn't know you knew how to wrestle," Tali's interest peaked.

"He doesn't," one of the engineers said, "He got his ass kicked by Chief Williams that one time!"

"She doesn't count! That isn't a woman, she is a fire breathing dragon," Adam's yelled back. He turned to Tali and rolled up his sleeves. "If you win, I will cal you the best engineer alive. If I win, then you have to call me King Adams the Great!" Tali crossed her arms and stared at him.

"But you already know that I am the best engineer," Tali responded in a playful tone.

"Ouuuhhh, are you gonna take that Adams!" His face turned beat red.

"Is there a fight about to go on in here," Garrus's head peered through the door.

"Tali is going to wrestle Adams!" Garrus's head disappeared from the door.

"Wrex, Ash come here! Tali is going to fight Adams," Garrus's distant voice said. In a matter of seconds Wrex lumbered through the door, shortly followed by Ashley who was wiping her hands on an oily cloth.

"Come on Tali, I won't rupture your suit, I promise to be careful," Adam's teased Tali as he lowered his stance.

"I am more worried about you Adams," Tali seriously remarked with a sloppy grin over her face.

"Oh my God Adam's, she is already kicking your ass," Ash boomed.

"I have two-hundred credits on Adams," Wrex stepped into the conversation, "I can't imagine Quarians are good at close combat."

"Three hundred on Tali," Ash threw a bet in next, "Adam's can't wrestle to save his life!"

"Shut your hole Williams!" Tali unwrapped her arms and shook her head.

"Well lets do it." The small crowd erupted with applause and whistles.

"Come on guys, let's give them some room," Garrus said pushing everyone back. They created a ring and left plenty of space for the two to have at each other. Tali noticed Adams hands shaking. _Is he scared or just excited. _"Whoever taps out first loses," Garrus announced, "Tali, you ready," she shook her head getting low to the ground and moving her legs back away from Adams reach. "Adams, you good to go?" He nodded.

"Kick his ass Tali," Ashley yelled.

"Fight!"

Adams charged at Tali, which caught her off guard. His arms wrapped around her waist and he slid them down towards her thighs obviously going for her legs. _Damn, I didn't think he would be this aggressive. _Her teeth clenched as she searched for an opening around his neck, but he had his shoulders crunched up. Her back crashed up against the railing and Adams lifted her up.

"You see what I told you," Wrex remarked clearly unimpressed_. Okay, time to show him. _She let go of Adams and clutched onto the railing. She slipped her powerful legs out from Adams grasp making him recoil back several inches. Taking advantage of this she pushed her body forward using the railing as a platform. She wrapped her leg around his and used her forearm to push his torso back, shifting his center of gravity. Adams crashed to the floor but Tali was right on top of him pressing her knees into his arms.

"You like that Adams," she said out of breath and crossing her arms over her chest taunting him.

"Oh damn," Ashley commented with her fist over her mouth.

"The view from down here is nice," he fired back smiling as blood rushed to his head. Tali gasped and quick as lightning was off of him and grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. She forced her knee into his back.

"Tap out now or else," she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"No, I want to be called King Adams the Great!"

"Okay," Tali pressed all of her body weight into his back popping his shoulder out of place.

"AW DAMN IT," Adams yelled.

"Get some Adams, get some," Ashley yelled. Adams slammed the floor with an open palm.

"Okay, okay, okay! You are the best engineer in the whole wide galaxy," she shouted with his face pressed against the floor. Tali let go of his arm and stood up. "Did you have to really do that!"

"I warned you Adams." She held out a hand to lift her defeated opponent from the ground.

"Someone owes me some credits," Ashley punched Wrex in the arm.

"Damn, that really hurts," Adams said trough teary eyes.

"It's my turn," a voice called from behind. Shepard came walking down the ramp. Everybody turned and stared at him. Tali's heart stopped at the three words. She turned around to meet Shepard's face, a smirk was wrapped around his lips.

"Wh-what," Tali stuttered at him.

"Wrex is unfair to fight, I am afraid to wrestle Garrus because I don't feel like losing an eye, Laira would crush me with her biotics, and Ash, well, you know." Shepard cracked his knuckles.

"Show me what you got. It's fine to let off a little steam," he reassured Tali.

"I have 1000 credits on Shepard," Adams blurted out. Everyone around them began to make bets. "There is no way out of this one Tali," Adams shouted through the buzz. _Oh Keelah, what have I gotten myself into!_

"Okay, everyone quiet down," Garrus was now standing on a crate. A few more faces appeared in the room as he explained the rules. Tali's heart was beating incredibly fast. The powerful man in front of her tucked his shoulders in and got really low. _Ok, I imagine he will be fast out of the gate, come at me with persistence and speed. Oh what am I doing! _

"Are you ready Shepard?"

"Yep!"

"Tali?"

"Not really," she said hesitantly as she dug her feet into the ground. The crowd all chuckled.

"Go!"

Shepard was sprinting at full speed towards Tali. _Okay, now! _She dropped down to the ground as low as she could extending out her shin attempting to trip the commander. She felt his foot catch but her caught himself from falling. She stood up as hastily as she could attempting to get on Shepard's back. He was already turned around tough. _Damn he is fast, what now!_ He was already coming at her again. _Run!_ She turned around and ran towards the wall, but was cut short by a powerful hand clenching her ankle. She slid to the floor and reached for the hand around her ankle, but it didn't come off. She turned on her back and began kicking. He let go and stood over her making sure not to get kicked in the head by her flailing legs. _That's right Shepard!_ His hands were batting like a cat attempting to grab her foot. His lightning fast reflexes payed off as her grabbed her foot and he threw his body at the Quarian. _No! _She launched her leg into the middle of his chest, her foot sinking in deep. He stumbled back gasping for air_. Now is my chance. _Tali launched herself at the defenseless commander inserting his neck into the fold of her arm and she squeezed with all her might.

"I got you Shepard," she whispered into his ear. His leg got in between her though and he kicked sending them both hurdling towards the ground. Tali didn't let go of her sleeper though. She felt a hand slap against her thigh. The crowd erupted with a round of applause as Tali let go of Shepard's neck. He turned around and stared at Tali, his face purple and his eyes red.

"Oh my God Tali," he said through a gasp of air. He patted her on the shoulder respectively.

"Commander, did I just see what I think I saw," Joker came in over the speaker. He nodded his head as his hand grabbed his neck. "You know I called you a ninja for a reason Tali," Joker came through again.

"Joker, I still don't know what a ninja is," she yelled up playfully to the ceiling and over the angry betters voices almost out of breath.

"I will explain it to you later Tali," Joker concluded. Shepard stood up and reached his shaky hand out for Tali to grab and hoisted her of the ground.

"Good game," he called to her.

"That was fun, we should do this again," she joked. Shepard coughed and shook his head.

"I need to work out more until we can do round two." They both laughed.

"Shepard, sorry to break up the fun but I need you up here for a moment. It's important," Joker's voice came through the ceiling.

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 3**

**SSV Dynamism, 1300 hours**

Skave scanned the room, all of the familiar faces staring at the blue print rolled across the table. Around the briefing room were his four fire team leaders. A powerful Asari Commando named Shikirta was one of his best. She is approaching 700 years old with close to 600 years of combat under her belt. Her icy blue eyes were darting across the table learning all of the exits, entrances, and escape routes. Standing off to her left was a Turian ex-Specter named Ferogi, he scratched his chin with his synthetic arm looking at the paper sprawled out in front of him. Leaning against the table was a Salarian, former STG and is closing in on forty years of age. Skave was really glad to have the Salarian named Linder on his team; he was the best medical doctor he has ever met. The last team leader was the biggest Krogan Skave has ever seen. He never knew his actual name through all of the years working together, so everyone called him Tank.

"Okay, so is there anything I need to go over, or is everyone clear about what we are doing," Skave questioned his old friends while slamming his fist into the blue print.

"How do we know he will come," Shikirta asked looking into Skave's red synthetic eye.

"This station is a hub for human travelers, Shepard will come," Skave hissed. He glanced around the room, all of his team leaders we nodding their heads to the excellent plane Skave had come up with.

"Skave," Kramos came in over the speaker, "I have some excellent news for you!" The tall Turian continued to stare at the paper sprawled across the table.

"Lay it on me!"

"Shepard is actually in this system." Skave couldn't believe those words, his artificial heart pounded. His team all looked at each other, their eyes wide. "ETA, fifteen minutes from the station."

"Every one, go grab your team and equipment. Kramos will be dropping you all off at you specified destinations around the station," he yelled throwing his hands around giving orders. "You all know what to do, go brief you teams and get ready!" _Finally the time has come!_

**Station 12, 1320 hours**

Skave walked into the front door of the elaborate human station, his bag slung across his shoulder. Glass windows were everywhere as natural light pierced them from the systems star. Holographic advertisements were floating across the walls and the insulting smell of human seeped into his nostrils.

"Mentok Apvochi, are tired all the time? Do you have trouble sleeping," a holographic human face appeared on the wall to his right interrogating him, "Why don't you try Tenacious Dream, a new medical sleep pill!" The holograph followed him down the hallway advertising the product. Skave's bold pressure rose, but he finally spotted the sign he was looking for as his photographic memory brought up the layout of the station. _Food Court, walk fifty feet then turn left. _He worked his way through the bustling crowd of human tourists who were eating their lunch before catching their ship. Skave dropped small canvas bags every ten feet he went. _Your dead, your dead, your dead…_ He looked at the smiling faces of the men, women, and children as he walked by them. _Hmmm… this day is going to be a good day._ He blocked the buzz of noise out from his head: the scraping of chairs, the families laughter, the metallic clanking of their utensils, and the sound of the human's eating their food. _Bathroom! Mens._ _Ahh… a Turian armed guard at the end of the hallway. Everything is lining up as planned. _

He looked around one last time before entering the restrooms.

"Skave, we are all lined up, ready to go on your signal, over," Ferogi came through Skave's clear ear piece.

"Understood." A sneer crept across his mouth as he entered the men's room. He observed the sterile white room, scanning it for positions. He looked under the stalls checking for legs, but the only thing that moved was a man dressed up in an Alliance uniform who was washing his hands. _Time to warm up. _Skave dropped his bag in behind the door and approached the human from behind. Skave's heart began to beat as he stared at the back of the man's head. The Marine looked up and locked eyes with Skave in the mirror.

"Can I help you?" Skave's powerful hands locked onto the back of his head slamming the human's cranium onto the metallic sinks corner. The cracking sound sent a rush of joy through his veins. He looked down at the ground to stare at his victim. He was motionless as dark blood pooled around his head. Skave's hands shook from the excitement when he heard a moan from the Marine.

"Arahh," Skave screamed as he stomped the head into a pulp. "Help, someone fell, help," Skave yelped, his voice transforming into an innocent tone. He slid behind the door and waited for the Turian to bust through. The door swung open and Skave launched at his victim. His hand wrapped around the guards face and he twisted the head with all his might, his neck popping violently. He hissed the Turian's dead face as his beady eyes rolled back. _This feels good!_ He dropped the body and began undressing it, snapping the armor off the guard and applying it onto his tall form. He spun around and zipped open his black bag and unfolded his assault rifle. _Show time!_ He powered up his omni-tool and hit a button.

"THAM!"

The station shook violently as his anti-personnel charges detonated in the populated food court. Skave busted through the door and aimed his rifle into the screaming crowd that was sprayed red firing the mass accelerated pellets into the mass.

**SR1 Normandy, 1325 hours**

Shepard entered the elevator and smashed the holographic arrow pointing up. He rubbed his neck with his hand as the slight sense of vertigo set in. _Damn Tali. _His mind was completely focused on the match. _It felt like getting kicked by a horse. Damn my chest hurts! _He rubbed his chest trying to meddle with the pain. His body kicked up a bit as the elevator came to an abrupt stop and the hatch slid ascended into the ceiling.

"Pressly, how are you," Shepard asked a little shocked when he saw him standing on the other side of the hatch. The commander studied the navigators face. "What is wrong," Shepard switched over to a serious tone.

"Joker needs you up at the helm immediately!" Shepard ran towards the stairs climbing them three at a time. He entered the map room and all of his crew stared at him, their faces painted with fear and anger.

"Damn….what's going on Joker!" Shepard was running towards the head of the ship.

"Commander, a Sergeant Kale needs to talk with you," Joker almost was yelling at Shepard as he approached the helm. A voice came over the intercom.

"Commander, this is Sergeant Kale. You are the only ship in the vicinity and we need your immediate assistance! We are under attack from raiders, uh no, terrorists maybe, but they are more professional. They are killing everyone in here! I have sent the coordinates to your pilot," he was yelling over what sounded like gunfire.

"Joker..."

"I'm already on it, ETA five minutes."

"Kale, we will be there in four minutes!"

"Thank you commander, haul ass though, I only have forty armed guards here and I am down to half that! These guys are good," Kale was suddenly cut off by an explosion.

"Joker, radio down to the lower decks and tell them I want everybody ready five minutes ago," Shepard yelled over his shoulder as he was running down the fuselage.

Doctor Chakwas came down to engineering to fix Adams shoulder and everyone else was shouting at each other trying to get the credits straightened out.

"Hold still now Adams if you want this shoulder back in place," the Doc said aggravated.

"Tali, good job! Shepard needed an ass beating," Wrex came up behind Tali.

"Thanks Wrex." Tali felt invincible at the moment.

"Shepard miss calculated your chicken feet Tali," Ashley appeared from behind the Krogan with a grin on her face as she counted her credits.

"My what kind of feet," she asked Ash. Ashley looked up from her cash and laughed.

"Never mind," she turned away chuckling to herself as she stuffed the credits into her pockets.

"Attention, Shepard needs all of his ground team geared up…now," Joker's voice came from over the intercom.

"He needs all of us," Garrus asked jumping off his crate.

"Let's go, come on, hustle up," Ash ordered waving her arm. _What is going on? _Tali ran up the ramp and sprinted towards her locker amidst the stampede of the ground team.

"What in the hell is going on? Wrex grumbled grabbing his armor.

"Hell if I know." Garrus answered not helping any of them out. Tali briskly attached her plates and grabbed her shotgun. She looked around as Garrus brought out his sniper.

"At least I get to try out my new toy," he said staring up at the unfolded sniper. _There he is._ Tali spotted Shepard and Liara hastily walking towards them.

"Shepard, what is going on," Tali shouted. The team turned at looked towards their commander. Liara's face was full of rage as she viciously punched open her locker and geared up. _Oh Keelah, this can't be good! _The rest of the team noticed Liara's face and everyone got quiet.

"Listen up everybody; I have some bad news to tell you." Shepard announced.


	3. Snake in the Mud Part 2

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 4**

**Station 12, 1322 hours**

Sergeant Kale scanned Station's 12's Food Court. _Nothing._ The smell of food was making his stomach ache with hunger. He leaned back in his creaking chair and propped his legs on the desk.

"Damn, I need some of that Chinese food," he exclaimed leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"From where, Happy Wok? I heard that place dishes out a mean serving of vomiting and diarrhea," a female's voice sounded behind Kale. He spun around in his swivel chair and stared at his Lieutenant.

"Yeah, you have been here longer than I have, so I will take your word for it." His officer pulled back her long black hair and tied it into a tight bun.

"By the way Lt, you should know what good Chinese food is. You are Chinese, right. Not Japanese," he asked kidding around.

"I tell you what, on our next leave, I will take you on a date and show you how to eat," she sarcastically remarked standing up from her chair.

"Sounds good Lt, but I am not letting you near my cat!" Lt. Cho threw her pack of cigarettes at Kale who smacked it away grinning.

"I swear, I am gunna court marshal your ass!" Kale burst out laugh as he stood up from his chair stretching.

"Do you mind if I go grab a bite to eat, I am feeling kinda… what in the hell," he put his hands on the desk and leaned into it staring at the holoscreen. "Hey Lt, come here."

"What's up?"

"It says here that guard numbers seven, uhm… twenty, and thirty-eight just flat lined," Kale said pointing at the screen with his pinky.

"Let me call it in," Lt. Cho walked over to the desk towards her ear piece.

"We just lost number twelve," Kale yelled over his shoulder.

"THAM!"

The food court below Kale erupted into a pink mist, the concussion of the explosion shattering the glass around their raised outpost.

"Damn, what in the hell!" Kale dropped to his knees and took cover under the desk. "Lt, get down!" Cho spun around and yelled at Kale. He heard what sounded like a clap snap over his him as Cho's head evaporated into a fine red haze as clumps of her hair and fragments of skull spattered across his face. A heat wave of fear splashed over him as he spit pieces of his friends head out of his mouth. His hands shook violently as he picked scraps of skull out of his pockets.

"Uhhaw," he muttered. His hand shot up trying to grab his holoscreen. Another bullet broke the sound barrier and he could feel the magnetically accelerated particle change the pressure of the air above his hand. He finally grabbed the pad pulling it to safety and sent a distress call.

**SR1 Normandy**

"We don't know who we are up against, so keep sharp. Kale said they might be military." Shepard's omni-tool lit up and a holograph of Station 12 came up as they piled into the elevator. "We are going to be splitting up into two teams. Ash, you come with me, Tali, you and Garrus stick together, and Liara, you team up with Wrex."

"Shepard, have Wrex go with Tali, I will team up with Liara. We need to spread our biotics out," Garrus implied. Shepard shook his head.

"Wasn't even thinking about that Garrus, good call. Tali, I think I lost half my brain cells because of you," Tali looked at Shepard and noticed several burst blood vessels in the white of his eyes.

"Commander, we are two minutes out," Joker came in over the elevator.

"Keep in constant radio contact, coordinate our attacks, and we should get out of this unscathed," Shepard tried boosting his team's moral as the elevator opened. The team ran up the stairs and headed towards the airlock right behind Joker's chair.

"Commander, you all should come see this," his voice was quiet. Tali and the team approached from behind him and looked out the Normandy's small windows. Station 12 grew larger and larger as they approached it.

"Oh Keelah," Tali said shocked.

"That is not good," Garrus commented on the grisly scene. _What kind of people would do this! _Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach as the Normandy approached the station. Even from hundreds of meters out, Tali could see the destruction through the glass of the station.

"Joker, drop Ash and I off at the front door, we are going in by teams of two. I marked our points of entrance and sent them to your console. Keep our stealth systems on," Shepard said staring out the window.

"I am ready to kick some ass," Wrex grumbled. Tali looked up at his scarred face. _I am glad I Wrex with me this go around! _"Tali, let's do this."

"Right."

"Approaching the first drop off point, good luck Shepard and Ashley," Joker wished his commander and friend. They both walked into the air lock and the door shut behind them. _Keelah Se'lai Shapard, Keelah Se'lai Ashley. _A minute later Joker shouted,"Garrus and Liara, you are up!" Laira and Garrus both turned around to face Wrex and Tali.

"Don't get killed out there, I am especially worried about you Wrex," Garrus said with a smirk.

"I will keep this little Quarian safe," Wrex put his massive arm around Tali.

"Get off me you bosh'tet," Tali yelled at Wrex. The four laughed as Tali's Turian and Asari friends disappeared into the airlock. Tali, hated playing the waiting game, it was the worst feeling. Her legs always get a little shaky and her stomach rises into her chest.

"Tali, Wrex, your turn," Joker spun around in his chair and looked at his friends. Wrex unclipped his shotgun and unfolded it.

"I hope I get to kill something," Wrex growled.

"I am glad I am not facing you," Joker mumbled spinning around in his chair, "This is going to be a little tight, I believe this is a garbage vent."

"What," Wrex roared as Joker quickly closed the airlock door behind Tali and Wrex. _I sure am glad I have scrubbers. _Tali's omni-tool lit up and she activated them. Wrex glared at her and he grunted.

**Station 12, 1331 hours**

Skave looked at the pile of dead and dying humans, the smell of digestive gases and blood snuck into his nostrils. He inhaled the perfume and it penetrated his lung giving him a happy sensation. _I need to find Shepard. _Skave was wearing the guards blue armor, so he could maneuver around the battlefield without being shot at by the others. _I should make my way back to the main entrance. _He took a deep breath and ran through the food court. The floor was slick and he had to avoid broken off limbs, fingers, and all the contorted bodies. He weaved his way through and took a right going down a small flight of stairs.

"Do you have sleeping problems?" Skave fired his assault rifle at the advertisement. _Yes!_ _Run fourty-five feet, turn left! _He looked up and saw the holographic sign saying security. He bolted inside of the hallway and ran smack into a human security agent. Skave's vision flashed white from the impact, recovering quickly he saw a human lying on the ground shaking his head.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Skave's voice turned friendly as he switched on his other personality. He held out his hand for the human to grab. Skave noticed his whole body was riddled with red beads of blood as he grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet.

"Damn, am I glad to see you! Don't go up there; a sniper has a bead on the observation hub. _Linder ,my Salarian friend._ Skave shook his head, picked up the humans assault rifle and handed it to him.

"Kale, you are alive," a voice screamed over the fire from behind Skave. He spun around to meet two human security guards running towards them.

"Rob, Linda, good to see you," Kale shouted back shaking their hands.

"We brought you a present Kale." Two assault rifles thundered from outside of the hallway.

"Ash, watch it," a voice shouted from outside. _Shepard and Ashley Williams, this is all working out as planned. They are so predictable._ Commander Shepard ran into the hallway followed by Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.

"Contact with two of six targets. Both human. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Commander Shepard," a Salarian voice came in over Skave's clear ear piece. Skave turned around and faced the wall, he clicked his mike three rapid times signaling he was in position. He turned around to face his enemy.

"Sergeant Kale," the commander asked scanning the three human.

"Right here commander," he stepped forward raising his hand, "God bless you man, we are lucky you were in the vicinity." Skave scrutinized the commander. _He is taller than I had anticipated._ Both the Turian and the commander locked eyes. Shepard's blue eyes narrowed.

"Is something wrong," Skave asked innocently.

"No, you just remind me of somebody. I took sniper fire coming in, but I didn't see anyone," Shepard informed the group, "I have my team infiltrating certain points around the Station, so we should have support in the next several minutes."

"Where are they commander," Skave asked.

"They will be here, don't worry." _I am not the one to be worried here. _

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay Joker, we are clear," Tali radioed to Joker as she leaned against the wall letting Wrex crawl past her. The Normandy drifted away from sight.

"Damn it stinks in here," Wrex grumbled his shoulders almost crushing Tali against the thin metal wall of the garbage shaft. She looked around the small square shoot. The four walls were caked in decomposing food, shreds of paper, plastic, latex, and a vile looking black liquid.

"If this tunnel were any smaller, I would be able to fit through," Wrex mumbled to himself on all fours. _I have had enough tunnels to last a life span._

"We only have thirty feet to crawl Wrex," Tali tried to boost his confidence.

"I don't have a suit that filters out bad smells." _He does have a point._ "Come on, let's get moving."

"Shepard to ground team, we are in place and have found Kale and several others. I need a sitrep from you guys, over," Shepard's voice crackled into Tali's helmet.

"This is Garrus and Liara, we are stuck behind some security doors at the moment and we are trying to hack them, over."

"Tali, can you call us in, I don't want to touch my head," Wrex turned around and raised his hands. Tali saw the tunnels filth clinging onto his fingers.

"Yeah, not a problem. Shepard, Tali and Wrex here, we are in position and advancing, over." She unhooked the shotgun from her back and began to follow Wrex. Who was on his hands and knees crawling, the top of his armor was scraping the roof and scum was collecting behind his neck.

"I see the end," Wrex said anxiously, "wait… aw damn it."

"What is it?" Tali looked through a crack between Wrex's shoulder and the wall. _Oh Keelah, that's just great!_

* * *

"Liara, can you hack this door any faster," Garrus was covering her six with his assault rifle unfolded and tucked away in his shoulder.

"Just one more moment Garrus, please be patient," she politely responded, he voice was cool as ice.

"Garrus, you done with the door yet?"

"Almost Shepard, just keep you pants on," Garrus said glaring at the back of Liara's blue head.

"Ok, when you get through make your way towards the Food Court. We think we are pinned down by a sniper in the ventilation vent. Be careful, he is a sneaky little bastard, over."

"Roger that, Garrus out."

"Got it," Liara almost yelled as the door opened. Bullets snapped by their head and both of their kinetic barriers lit up blue.

"Get to cover," Garrus screamed. He spun his head to check on Liara, luckily she was quicker that Garrus had expected as was behind cover.

"Garrus," she screamed over the gunfire, "my rifle, it is out in the center of the hallway," her blue finger was pointing to it. _Damn it! _Garrus peeked over cover to situate himself. He saw only one Turian before being suppress behind cover. _Damn these guys are good! _

"Can't you use your biotics to get your rifle?"

"I do not want to break it!" Garrus unhooked a grenade and eyed Liara. She shook her head knowing the plan. He swung his arm around cover, catching a round or two doing so.

"Grenade, get to cover!" An Asari voice sounded from down the terminal.

"THUM!"

Garrus stood up from cover and set rounds down range to where he last saw the Turian. Liara ran from cover, her shields rippled blue as she did so. _Where are these guys hitting her from! _Liara grabbed her rifle and slid to cover almost knocking Garrus over. The Turian came out from behind cover; his hands were over his neck and blood sprayed from between his fingers. Garrus shot a concentrated burst of his new depleted Uranium ammo into his exposed face tearing his head apart. _Got you! I am impressed from my blind grenade!_ He went back to cover to check on Liara.

"You okay," he asked grabbing her arm. Her blue eyes looked at him.

"My shields have decreased down to fourteen percent," her voice showed no fear or excitement.

"I killed one of them, a Turian. I heard an Asari voice and at least two more rifles. Why is it we are always outnumbered!"

"Shepard, we have hit some resistance, so expect some delays," Garrus reported.

"Roger that, Shepard out."

* * *

Skave slapped on a worried face to make his position seem legitimate.

"Okay, I have my sniper working his way through a terminal. He is damn good, so we need to give him several minutes to counter snipe this guy," Shepard informed the small team taking cover in the security terminal.

"Skave, we have contact with Garrus and Liara. They took out Mankin though and are pushing their way deeper into the terminal, we will try to hold them off," Shikirta's voice came in over Skave's ear piece. "We almost killed Liara, but Garrus is doing some damage." An assault rifle blasted its ear piercing tone through his head phone. "Okay, we are falling back; they just killed Glima, Shikirt out."

Skave's fist curled up into a fist. _SHEPARD! I swear you will pay!_

"Shepard, it sounds like your sniper team is kicking some serious ass," Kale said referring to the firefight in the distance. Shepard nodded his head with a smile.

"They are the best." A bullet cracked by the entrance. "Babe, stop playing with the sniper," Ashley turned her head with a grin on her face. Skave suddenly made the connection. A smirk appeared on his lips. _I have you now Shepard._

* * *

Wrex stared at the vast garbage pit. It was at least a hundred meters long by fifty meters wide.

"We have a lot of ground to cover." Tali wasn't looking forward to this. Wrex jumped out of the shaft and landed ten feet below. "Come on in, the water is nice," Wrex joked. Tali followed his lead and landed in the murky substance. The room was almost completely dark; a small red light shinned at the end of the cavern. The two slowly made their way through the chest deep stagnant pool of waste.

"This sucks," Wrex grumbled turning around to check on Tali. _Wrex has my back. _Tali had full trust in her team. _I hope the other are doing ok, especially Garrus and Liara. They sound like they are having a tough time. Keelah, watch over my friends. _

"Wrex, stop," Tali whispered. The massive Krogan stopped to look at the small Quarian, "Do you here that," she asked. They both stood still and the oily black liquid came to a standstill.

"Sound like screams," Wrex asked. Tali nodded her head. Light spilled into the dark room as well as screams and gun fire. Wrex and Tali both dipped into the liquid only exposing only their heads. Human civilians began jumping to the liquid as the enemy corralled them into the pit. Three figures came into focus, a Krogan, a Salarian, and an Asari. They all leaned over the edge and began shooting into the pit killing the defenseless people. Tali's heart began to beat immensely fast.

"Wrex don't shoot, we have no cover," she whispered into her helmet.

"I know, wait 'till they leave." The Asari lit up blue as the hit a human with her biotic lift. A woman was lifted into the air flailing her limbs and screaming like an animal would. The Krogan blasted her in the chest and she became quiet. The three figures laughed and pounded their fists together. A light came on from the Krogan as he scanned the hanger like room. Tali's heart wanted to come out from her chest. She completely submerged herself in the waste. The light went away and her head peeked up from her disgusting cover.

"No signs of Tali'Zorah or Wrex," the Krogan's deep voice reverberated through the room. The three walked back through the door and the room went dark. _Did they say our names?_

"Tali, did you hear that," Wrex asked.

"They know our names…what is going on here," Tali's stomach dropped. "We need to radio the team right now!"

* * *

"Skave, we are making our way towards your position right now," Tank came through his radio, "We have not found Tali'Zorah or Wrex, yet. We will scan all rooms as we make our way back to you, Tank out."

Skave knew the end was coming near for Shepard.

Kale opened his holopad to check on the status of the rest of the guards. Shepard eyed the screen.

"We are the only ones left Shepard," his green eyes looked into Shepards, "They killed… everyone," his voice tightened up. "These are not raiders or terrorist, they have to be something else."

Shepard scratched his cheek.

"Garrus here, commander, come in, over."

"Garrus, how are you doing, when are you going to give us support, over."

"Another squad just showed up. These guys are like nothing I have ever fought. I killed two, Liara and I have wounded another three. We are making progress, over."

"Good, we can hear you kicking ass, keep it up. We are pinned down by sniper fire so we can't assist you at the moment. I have lost radio contact with Tali and Wrex, they are still alive though, but must be having some problems. We will assist you ASAP, Shepard out."

* * *

"Shepard, Garrus! Can you bosh'tet's hear me," Tali screamed into her helmet as she climbed a ladder out of the waste pit. "We need to get out of this pit fast!"Wrex was climbing as fast as he could up the fifty foot ladder with Tali right on his tail.

"Go faster Wrex, they are going to get killed!" Tali's hand was attempting to push the 500 pound Krogan up the ladder.

"Get your little hands off my ass and I will move faster," he yelled below him. Tali had to play the waiting game again, but all of her friend's lives were on the line, Shepard life was on the line. Tali could make out some static and then Shapard's voice. She yelled into her helmet desperately

* * *

"It is not your fault Kale," Shepard had his arm on the Sergeants shoulder. Static broke through the commander's helmet. He couldn't quite make it out, but it almost sounded like Tali's voice. Skave's attention drew back to the commander as he pressed his fingers against the side of his gray N7 helmet.

"Tali," he asked through slanted eyes.

"Skipper, we have company coming our way," Ashley yelled. Shepard didn't move. "Repeat, did you say they know our names and what else?" Skave analyzed the commander's face. His eyes turned as big as saucers.

_NOW! _

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 6**

Tali was screaming over the static as she and Wrex were getting to the top of the ladder.

"They know our names Shepard, we have been set up! Don't trust anyone!"

* * *

Skave took the stock of his rifle and cracked it into Kale's face with a horrible destructive noise. Spinning around, he pressed the barrel up to Rob's neck and pulled the trigger. As he went down he shouldered his rifle and worked his way at sawing Linda's arm off with accurate fire into the shoulder. She collapsed to the ground screaming as she stared at her fatal wound. _This is for you Shepard! _He spun around and hit the commander with a stasis field just in time, as he was about to pull the trigger on Skave.

"Shepard," Ashley screamed firing her rifle at Skave. His kinetic barriers dropped dramatically but he saw Tank round the corner just in time.

"Ash behind you!" The Krogan ripped off her helmet and smashed the gun out of her hand. She spun around and threw a fist at Tank, her armored hand scraping away his cheek. Tank roared and slammed her onto the ground with a crack and applied his foot to her neck.

"Damn she is ferocious," as Tank bellowed, but Ashley stuck her shotgun under the Krogan's foot and blasted away, splattering it on the wall.

"Don't kill her!" Skave roared. He turned his eyes back to Shepard.

"Tali, help," he yelled into his helmet. Skave hissed as he ripped Shepard's N7 helmet off his head and shot it.

"God damn it," Tank was on the ground and had his massive hands wrapped around his leg. "Get back here!" Ashley was trying to crawl away gasping for air. Tank grabbed her leg and dragged her close to him. An Asari and a Salarian rounded the corner and looked around, the violence didn't faze them one bit.

"So, Commander Shepard, we finally meet," Skave hissed pacing back and forth in front of the commander who was pinned against the wall. "Look at me when I speak to you!" Shepard looked away from Ashley on the ground and stared at his captor. "I can see the fire in your eyes. Does this anger you," he asked childishly. "Speak when spoken to!"

Shepard just looked into the Turian's red synthetic eye. Skave walked over to Linda who was moaning on the ground and shaking violently. He grabbed her by the hair, lifted her up and shoved the barrel of his rifle into her mouth breaking her teeth.

"Speak!"

"Get that out of her mouth!" Skave grinned and pulled the trigger. Shepard winced as blood sprayed onto his face. Skave looked at the tuft of hair in his hand and dropped it wiping his three fingers onto his armor.

"Bilit, watch the outside of the hallway, make sure nobody comes in," Skave ordered the Salarian. Skave walked over towards Ashley and grabbed her by the nape of her neck.

"Get the hell off me!" She threw and elbow and clipped Skave above the eye. Rage shot through every vein in his body. He slammed her against the wall and threw fist after fist into her face.

"Stop it!" This gave Skave even more fuel. He slipped his fingers in between her neck and squeezed.

"Does this enrage you Shepard, huh? Does it?" Ashley clawed at his hands.

"Stop it or I won't let go! You don't want that Ashley Williams!" He put a hand on her forehead and slammed it against the wall knocking her out cold.

"You bastard, I am going to tear you apart!"

"No you aren't, I can tell you that already," Skave snickered. "Bilit, Amilia, you know what to do with Shepard," Skave put his finger to his ear, "Everyone, head back to the ship. Leave the dead, I have taken care of everything and am bringing an unexpected surprise." Skave hauled Ashley over his shoulder.

"Put her down! I swear you will pay!" Skave turned around, smiled at Shepard, and disappeared around a corner along with the limping Krogan.

"Do you have the stuff Bilit," the Asari Amilia asked her Salarian squad mate.

"Yes. Paralyzing agent right here. Will overload nervous system from neck down. Will never be able to walk again. Yes, yes. This will take three minutes," Bilit crouched down next to Shepard to start mixing the fluids together.

"Ash, I will come for you! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"Shut up Shepard," the Asari waved her hand in front of his face, "You're done once we are finished with you."

* * *

"Wrex we have to hurry," Tali yelled turning around and waited for him to catch up. A voice crackled together from inside of Tali's helmet.

"Ash, behind you!" It was Shapard's voice.

"Shepard, what is going on?" His only response was gunfire.

"Tali, help!" His voice was desperate as he screamed into his helmet. She stood in the middle of the port's terminal; her heart stopped beating as she heard her name.

"That doesn't sound good. Tali, come on we have to keep moving," Wrex said as her passed her.

"Shepard, what is going on," Garrus came over the channel along with the sound of fighting.

"Garrus, we have been set up! I think they have Shapard," Tali informed her Turian teammate as she picked up speed again.

"Roger, we could use some help in terminal uhhh… C, over!"

"Tali, I will go help them out and you find Shepard. Terminal C is close by, I can hear gun fire. If you need help, I will pull away and be there in under a minute. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks Wrex." He nodded his head and took off running down the spine of the port. _I need to find Shepard._ Tali can remember the basic layout of Station 12 from looking at the holographic model in the elevator. _I need to take a left._ She looked down the spine and saw dozens of scattered bodies around the hallway. _Oh Keelah, they killed children. _Tali starred at the floor and saw a mother lying on top of her child. She looked away and continued down the hallway. Baggage carts remotely drove themselves up and down the spine of the port and advertisement followed Tali as she moved up using cover, her footsteps echoing off the hard floor.

_I need to keep walking strait. Okay, I see terminal B. Just need to get to A._ Tali heard a metallic bumping sound above her head. She looked up and saw nothing. _What is that noise?_ Silently, she quickly ran across the hallway and crouched in the entrance of a bathroom. She could hear the noise again, this time it was different. She spun around and aimed her shotgun into the bathroom.

"Don't shoot," an innocent whisper came from one of the stalls. Tali quickly looked under the doors and saw no legs.

"Who is there," her voice was firm but barely audible as she pointed her shotgun at the doors. She heard a soft sniffle and the voice quivered with fear. She slowly began to open the stall doors checking for targets. The third door was locked and adrenaline ripped through her veins. She went to her knees and flashed her head and shotgun under the stall. A small blonde haired boy tucked his knees under his chin and covered his face with his bloody arms expecting a shot to the face.

"I am a friend, I am a friend," Tali whispered laying her shotgun on the white tile floors and raising her hand in the air. The boy slowly opened his eyes and unfolded his small arms that were shielding his face. Tali kicked herself under the stall and stared at the boy.

"You are not a bad guy," he meekly asked.

"No, I am part of the rescue team." The boy studied Tali.

"You aren't human are you? Are you a Quarian," he intelligently asked Tali. She shook her head up and down. "I have only seen pictures of Quarian's in school," Tali chortled.

"Yes, not many human's get to see Quarian's. You are a lucky," Tali elongated the word lucky.

"My name is Peter," he introduced himself holding out his petite hand.

"My name is Tali," she happily said shaking the little boy's hand, "Where are your mommy and daddy?" Peter's small blue eyes watered up as he looked at the blood on his arms. Tali knew what had happened. "Well I am going to get you out of here Peter. You will be safe with me." Peter jumped of the toilet and wrapped his skinny arms around Tali's neck hugging her. She hugged Peter back and she heard his weak voice whisper in her shoulder.

"I was waiting for them to walk back to the table with my food. Suddenly, there was an explosion. They turned into a red cloud right in front of me. I ran to the bathroom and and," he stuttered as he cried into Tali's shoulder, "they were killing everyone. I ran and hid hid hid in here."

"You are a smart boy Peter. I'm sorry for your parents," she sincerely apologized with her three fingered hand on his shoulder and pushed him away staring into his eyes. "Now if you want to make them really proud of you, you have to stay here for a little bit longer. I need to go and arrest the bad guys, okay?"

"No, please," he moaned as his eyes melted and streaked down his face.

"You parents will be very proud of you if you do this. I promise I will be back for you. Here," Tali pulled out a small data pad and turned it on, "If you can beat this puzzle before I get back, I promise you I will give you all the candy you can eat!" _I hope it is candy human's like._ Peter looked at the holographic pad Tali was holding and grabbed it. _Okay, I think candy was the right word._

"Make a pinky promise," Peter said extending his little finger out in front of Tali's purple mask. _Oh Keelah, what is a pinky promise? _She held out her hand and wrapped up her thumb and the closest finger to it. Peter grabbed her finger with his.

"Now promise." His eyes were teeming with intelligence and determination.

"I promise to give you all the candy you can eat." He let go of Tali's hand and started on the puzzle. _He reminds me of Shepard! _She patted him on the head and slid out from under the door. Tali crept back to the bathroom exit and peeked down the hallway. The noise above her was gone and everything was still. Tali turned around and whispered back to Peter.

"Stay quiet, I will be back soon." She got no response from him. _Are all humans that competitive?_ She crouched out of the door and advanced down the hallway cautiously. A holographic sign the said"A" was pulsing ahead of her and the room opened up just beyond it.

"Eden Prime, the most beautiful planet in the Milky Way is waiting for you! Starting at just fewer than 1000 credits per person, you and your family can have the vacation of a life time!" _Shtupid advertisements need to be quiet! _Tali passed terminal A and she scanned the open room ahead of her. A holographic sign flashed Food Court, but the once beautifully contemporary room was blasted to hell. Human body parts littered the red soaked floor. Tables were overturned, chairs were smashed, and the walls were singed. Tali looked around the common area and saw no threats. She advanced down a broken escalator to the main floor.  
_Where is Shepard? _Suddenly,a voice muttered somewhere in front of her. Tali took cover behind a flipped over table.

"Yes yes, twenty more seconds. Serum will be complete, almost complete." Her heart raced as she searched the room one last time before breaking from her cover. Silently, she stood up, lifted her firearm up to eye level and made her way across the food court.

"Come on Bilit, the boss isn't going to wait on us forever," an Asari voice came from a hallway off to Tali's right thirty feet away. She slowly walked over to the hallway with the shotgun trained on the corner.

"What are you doing with the camera?" Shepard's voice spilled around.

"We are going to record the Great Commander Shepard being defeated and show it to the whole galactic community!" Tali walked briskly still not letting her guard down. _What are they doing?_ Putting her back against the wall, Tali peeked around the corner. A tall Asari was pacing back and forth; her head was painted in bright red tattoos. There was also a Salarian who was standing up and pointing a syringe and Shepard's face. Tali retreated back around the corner and grabbed the knife that was strapped to her leg and attached her shotgun to her back. _ Keelah, make me swift and quiet._

Tali sprinted from cover and charged the two terrorist from behind. Shepard's head snapped towards Tali who was running down the tight corridor.

"Amilia, on your six," the Salarian screamed pointing the syringe at Tali. The Asari spun around but was too late. Tali's blade ran across Amilia's blue neck, her kinetic barriers did nothing to stop it. The knife cut deep severing the Asari's vertebrae. Her head snapped back and dangled by some tendons a little bit of skin. The Salarian backed up pointing the needle at Tali.

"Tali, don't get tagged by the needle, it will kill you," Shepard informed her from behind the stasis field. The Salarian lunged forward once he saw her get distracted. Tali tried to duck but was too slow. The needle glanced off her helmet leaving a streak of liquid across her mask. She spun around trying to get her blade stuck in the Salarian's arm. Again, she was too slow. The needle hit her in the arm, but it stuck into one of the armored plates that were positioned around her suit. _Go for the arm!_ Tali grabbed the Salarian's arm and pushed her knife into his elbow joint. He screamed in pain but jumped on top of her back. _Get off me! _Her knife twisted and lashed viciously trying to cut off his arm from the joint. Tali threw herself on the ground back first and snaked her arm around her waist attempting to get a torso stab of him, but all she was lashing at was air. _Damn he is slippery!_

"Tali, he has your shotgun!" Adrenaline pumped though her heart as she heard the shotgun snap open. She spun around and found herself staring down the barrel of her shotgun; she Salarian's face grimaced as he squeezed the trigger. Tali hit the gun with her blade as soon as it went off. Magnetically accelerated particles whizzed over her head along with her knife. Tali grabbed the Salarian's only good arm and yanked it across his chest and pressed down on it dislocating his shoulder. He screamed as he wrapped his legs around her waist and squeezed. Tali gasped at his sheer strength as her hand frantically searched for her gun.

"Boss, you must leave immediately," Bilit spat into his transparent ear piece as he felt Tali's shotgun against the side of his head.

"THAM!"

The Salarian's head atomized and his legs went limp around Tali's waist. She breathed heavily staring down at the Salarian.

"Tali, radio Joker and tell him to track any ship leaving the port," Shapard barked at his Quarian savior.

"Joker, track any ship leaving Station 12 immediately, Tali out. Shepard, are you okay," she asked standing trying to catch her breath.

"They took Ashley!" Tali looked around and noticed the chief was missing. "Get me out of this God damned thing," he yelled. Tali stood there for a second then grabbed Shepard's arm and pulled. He moved slightly, it was like pulling him out of a strong magnetic field.

"Pull harder Tali!"

"I…. am!" He fell forward out of the field but was caught by Tali before crashing to the ground.

Joker here, a Turian ship just entered FTL. It was pinging back my signature. I couldn't get a lock on it. It's long gone, over." Tali looked into Shepard's eyes.

"Where is Ashley?"

"They took her. Come on we need to find her," Shepard bellowed grabbing his rifle and running towards the exit of the security terminal.

"Shepard, wait." The commander turned around and looked at Tali.

"Don't tell me Tali… don't tell me." She walked over to him and put a hand shaky adrenaline filled hand on his shoulder. She looked at the ground and fed Shepard the bad news.

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 7**

Shepard's arms and shoulder's went limp. He leaned his sweaty forehead against the Security terminals wall and closed his eyes. He let out a long breath of air and ran his hand over the stubble on his face. His lips curled up and began to quiver as he softly pounder the wall he was leaning up against. Tali outstretched her arm to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She stopped short as her shaking hand was hovering above him. She pulled her arm back and looked at her commander's face. _What is going on in there…fear, rage, sorrow? I have never seen him like this. _Shepard stood back up strait and wiped his nose with his hand. He mouthed something to Tali through his curled lips.

"What Shepard?"

"Thanks for coming," his voice sounded hoarse and about to break. Tali put her hand on his shoulder.

"We will get Ash back, don't worry."

-----------------

Ashley head was being dragged against a smooth surface and machine like hands were clamped around her ankles. She opened her brown eyes and looked around the foreign environment. The light pierced her skull like a white hot coal. A Turian beamed at Ashley from above, he grunted and a foot accelerated towards her face. Black.

------------------

As Tali updated the team on their current situation, Shepard sped past her towards a pile of human gore lying on the floor. He knelt down besides a security guard and put his fingers on his neck checking for a pulse.

"Kale! Tali, he is still alive! Help me get him out of here." Tali bent over to pick up her knife and approached Kale. "We need to get him out of here. Grab his head and support it, okay?"

"Got it Shepard." Tali slipped her hand under Kale's head; his orange hair was caked in blood.

"One, two, three, lift. Call Joker in and tell him to meet us at the front gate." Tali did as she was ordered.

"Oh Shepard, I found a little boy in one of the bathrooms. Both of his parents are dead," Tali said looking down at the ground avoiding some debris.

"I will send a message to the Alliance to come and clean up Station 12, they will pick him up."

"Okay, but uhm… I made him a pinky promise to come back and get him."

"A pinky promise," he asked, his voice containing anger and frustration but had a hint of amusement in it.

"Yeah, is that something bad?"

"Well, a pinky promise is like an unbreakable vow. If you break it you have to kill yourself," Shepard replied in a dead serious manner.

"Oh Keelah, what have I done!"

Shepard snorted.

"You bosh'tet Shepard! Don't do that to me!" She curled up her fist and slammed it into his chest. _It's good to see him smile._

"Hold onto his head Tali!"

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry," she stammered grabbing the back of Kale's head.

"Here, set him down. Go grab the kid; we will take him along for now," Shepard ordered Tali crouching down next to Kale and scanning his head with his omni-tool. Tali unclipped her shotgun, ran towards the food court, and began up the escalator. She turned her head around to check on Shepard. He quickly looked away from Tali and stared at his omni-tool. Tali spun around and attempted to make an attractive pose.

"Move your ass Tali," Shepard blurted out chuckling and shaking his head. _He is strong; I don't need to worry about him._ Grinning, she climbed the escalator and took cover behind a bench. She glanced around to double check for targets. _It is clear. _

"Damn Wrex, you smell worse than that bacon stuff you were eating last week," Garrus's voice came from down the hall.

"Garrus, Tali here. I'm down the spine of the port so don't shoot, over," she reported.

"Tali, do you have any medi-gel that you can spare? I was grazed during the fight, over," Liara's dreamy voice drifted inside of Tali's helmet.

"Yeah, I have some. I will meet you out in the hallway in a sec, Tali out."

"Understood. Liara out."

_Okay, here it is. _Tali looked at the holographic sign hovering over the enterance. She lightly opened the swinging door and called out, "Peter, it is Tali." She looked under the stall door and saw two dainty legs hanging over the toilet. She made her way over to the door and knocked. "Peter, it is time to go." A lock clicked and Peter's grinning face appeared from behind the door as he waved a holopad in Tali's face.

"You owe me candy." Tali stared at the pad in amusement. There was a soft knock at the door and Liara's voice seeped into the sterile room.

"Tali, are you in there?"

"Peter, there are more aliens outside, but these are my good friends. They are here to protect you," she reinforced the little boy who was anxiously looking over Tali's shoulder wanting to see who's voice that was. His brilliant blue eyes flashed with curiosity as Liara appeared behind Tali.

"Are you and Asari," Peter asked Liara. She quickly folded up her fire arm and crouched on her knees.

"Yes I am. My name is Liara," she said putting a splayed hand on her chest.

"I am Peter," he introduced himself drawing out his hand for a traditional human greeting, "How old are you?" Liara eyed Tali.

"I am 106 years old." Peter's face lit up with excitement.

"Peter, listen to me. We are going to take you to a safe place but you have to promise me to close your eyes when we leave this room, do you understand," Tali informed him. His eyes locked onto Tali's face plate and he shook his head.

"Tali, do you have that medi-gel I asked about?" Tali rifled a hand into her pocket and handed it to Liara.

"Keelah, I thought you said you were grazed," Tali exclaimed. Liara looked at the bloody hole on her armor.

"It is not that bad, don't worry. We need to get moving Tali," she concluded standing up.

"Peter, take my hand and don't let go." Peter's five fingers weaved with Tali's three and he closed his eyes. The three walked out of the bathroom and Tali saw Garrus and Wrex sauntering down the spine of Station 12.

"Garrus, Wrex, what is that," she nervously asked pointing at an unconscious Turian they were dragging. Garrus spun around.

"Our map to Ashley_."_

-----------------

Joker's whole body tingled as he sat in his chair and listened to what Tali was saying. _This is not good._ _Shepard is going to hunt down these guys with no remorse. _

"Tali, tell everyone that I am sitting here waiting on you guys, over."

"Roger that Joker, Tali out."

Joker's heart began to pump waiting for Shepard to come though the airlock, he knew the scene wasn't going to be pretty.

"Jeff," Dr. Chakwas was standing behind him as she dropped her medical equipment and a stretcher behind his chair,"Did I hear they took Ashley?"

"Yeah. It was my own damned fault that they got away with her. I tried to track the ship, but they pinged back my signal and I lost them. I hope Shepard doesn't turn me inside out when he gets back."

"Joker, he has bigger things to worry about. We have bigger things to worry about," the Doc reassured him patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, true, but they took Ashley. They took Shepard's Ashley. I... I don't know how he is going to react to that." Joker took off his hat, ran his sweaty hand though his thick hair and exhaled some stress. "Damn." He sat there for a few minutes thinking to 's head snapped to the orange holographic monitor as a green message slid into view.

"Here they come Doc." Chakwas unfolded the stretcher and zipped open her medical bag. The airlock hissed open and Joker spun around in his chair with his mouth slightly gaping open.

"Get off of me! I'm not saying anything so just kill me!" A Turian dressed in Spectre armor was squirming trying to escape from Wrex who was restraining him. A small boy wondered through holding Tali's hand along with an unpleasant smell of compost. Shepard clenched his hand around the Turian's neck and threw him to the ground whispering into his ear.

"Chakwas, look at Liara's arm and check on Seargent Kale, he has suffered some serious head trauma," the commander barked. "Joker, update the crew of what happened. Wrex, Garrus come with me, we have some questions that need to be answered." The three of them stormed down the fuselage of the Normandy dragging the Turian and drawing many stares from the crew.

"Doctor Chakwas, this is Peter, can you look after him for a second," Tali briskly introduced the two and perused her commander. _Oh Keelah, this isn't good! _

"What's going on," Pressly asked grabbing Tali's arm. She shook off his hand and rushed down the stairs and followed them into the medical bay.

"Shepard, wait!"

He grabbed a tray of surgical tools from a counter, walked into the back room, and slammed them onto a crate in the corner. "What are you going to do?" Shepard's face was red and holding something explosive back.

"Getting answers," he calmly said.

"I am not telling you a damned thing!" Shepard slammed his fist into the crate and stood up. He walked over to the Turian who was being strapped in the chair by Garrus and Wrex.

"If you don't tell me what I want to hear," he whispered with intensity grabbing his captor's hand, "This finger will be bent back and it will touch your forearm," Shepard said emphasizing the word will.

"Go to Hell Shepard, I have nothi…"

_Snap!_

"Wrong answer!"

"Awhahwa, damn you," he screamed and spat in the commanders face.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" he was standing up. "TELL ME!" His fist slammed into the Turian's face. "TELL ME!" Again and again he hit the ex-Spectre. Tali's heart was racing.

"Tali," Garrus said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "this isn't the place for you at the moment." Tali nodded her head and walked out of the room. The door closed, but Shepard's muffled voice percolated through.

"Tali, are you hurt?" Tali jumped and spun around to see the Doc, Liara, and Kale enter the room. "Liara, right here is fine, set him down gently."

"Uhm, no, no," her mind was more focused on Shepard.

"You need to clean that suit, it smells awful," Chakwas commented. Tali wasn't listening though; she jumped on top of a medical bed and tried to block out the noise coming from behind the door. _I hope they get their answer soon…._


	4. Snake in the Mud Part 3

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 8**

Voices penetrated deep into her head as she awoke. She opened her eyes, but her swollen face pressed back. _This can't be happening._ Ashley tried to open her eyes again, but could only open them up enough to where she was looking through two slits. A Krogan voice sounded and burned deep into her brain. _Not Wrex._ She tried to move her legs, but it felt like they were in cement or as if she was trying to run in a nightmare. The voices came into focus.

"Tank must hold still. Stop squirming," a Salarian voice ordered.

"Hmmmm, my foot is gone because of that human!" Ashley's heart raced expecting another blow.

"How is my Krogan friend doing," a familiar Turian voice chilled the room.

"The doc said I need a synthetic foot, damn, will you stop it already that hurts!"

Ashley heard footsteps that belonged to a Turian approach her. She closed her eyes and went limp trying to act invisible; she wanted to cover herself up under some blankets in a warm bed and just disappear from this nightmare. She could hear him sniffing and feel his breath on her neck. _What in the Hell? Oh I just wanna pop him in the face!_

"How many did we lose Skave," the Krogan asked. _Skave?_

"Six. We lost six."

"Damn, looks like we were a little rusty. I heard Shikirta died."

"Yes, she died fighting for what she believed." Ashley heard a lighter click open and the scent of tobacco. Through her closed eye lids a warm light lit up the darkness._ I swear to God!_ The light moved back and forth as if he was taunting her. The light went away. _Thank God._ Her finger began to burn and a chuckle came out of Skave's mouth.

"Damn you!" Ashley erupted swinging her arm forwards towards Skave's grinning face. A sharp pain shot up her arm. "Ahhh, what in the Hell!" Through her swollen eyes she looked down at her right arm. A wire was digging into her flesh and moved up her arm almost filleting the flesh on her tan forearm. Terror overwhelmed her upon looking at her new wound as beads of dark red blood appeared from the white torn skin.

"Hit her with some more sedatives Linder," Skave hissed.

"10 cc's entering blood stream. Will be unconscious in twenty-eight seconds."

"Damn you, I swear when Shepard finds you, he will," she was cut off by three words that hit her deep.

"Shepard is dead." Ashley's whole world began to spin and she felt like vomiting.

"No Skipper," she whispered to herself. She eyes closed and she could feel the sedatives tear at her veins. _No Shepard_.

----------------

The SR1 Normandy hummed as it serenely floated in the vacuum of space. Tali put an arm up to her face and inhaled. She couldn't smell anything that reminded her of the garbage pit. The time grew late and all of the engineers went to their sleeping quarters. Her eyes drew up towards the Normandy's drive core as she watched the hypnotizing pulses of light shoot though the room. The Normandy at night was her favorite time, although she loved interacting with the crew and listening to them talk, but the night seemed special.

"I need to talk to someone," she said aloud as her Quarian socializing instincts kicked in. She glanced at the time on the holographic computer before shutting it down. _0145._ _Maybe Joker will be up._ Tali spun around and made her way to the elevator. As she entered it, she stared at Ashley work bench. Stress pushed on her chest and made her exhale. The image of Shepard hitting the Turian appeared in her head. She ignored it, but it came back. _His head was red, veins protruded, and if one was to run their hand over his face, they could read his emotion like Braille. His muscles flexed and rippled as he pounded his captor. Eyes were blood shot, rage surged through every cell in his blody. This is not the Shepard I know._ The elevator hissed open as Tali continued to walk forward and continued up the stairs.

The galaxy map spun in place as if nothing was happening. She stopped and stared at it leaning against the workbench full of computers. Its blue light showered the Normandy in its calming hue. She exhaled and walked up the fuselage. There was no movement or sound coming from the pilot's chair, only an arm hung down along with a head slouching to the left. Tali approached from behind and peered over Joker's shoulder. His mouth hung wide open and he was breathing heavily. Tali grinned and bent over to pick up his hat that was lying on the floor. She stared at the human apparel. _Hmmm, I wonder. _Tali looked at Joker who was in a deep sleep and sat limp in his chair. She quietly pulled the Velcro straps apart at the back of the hat and put it on top of her head attaching the straps back together.

_I don't get the point of this. _Her eyes locked onto the bill as she moved her head right and left. _I believe these are supposed to keep the sun out of your eyes, but why does Joker wear one inside?_ Her luminescent eyes glanced to Joker's satisfied face as he slept; his hair was molded perfectly to the interior of the hat. She narrowed her eyes and locked onto a spot on his head where his scalp was becoming visible. Her head got close to the spot as her curiosity spiked. _I wonder if this is the reason._

Joker's eyes cracked open slightly and his vision was filled with the purple mask of Tali. His green eyes blasted open and he jerked back in his chair.

"What the Hell! Tali, what in the Hell!" They both jumped away from each other. Joker's eyes were teeming with fear as he looked around utterly confused with the situation; his hands were shielding his face. He eyed Tali who backed up into a chair and fell into it, he legs shooting up in the air.

"Tali, were, were you trying to seduce me?!" Tali's head peeked over her feet and Joker was looking at his hat on her head. "What in the Hell is going on?"

"I, I, uhmm, you see, I was, uhm, I never understood hats," she stuttered at him having no legit excuse to give him. Joker's arms fell from his face and he gave Tali a confused look.

"What?"

"Quarians are a very curious people and we uhm… I was trying to understand human apparel, just some extra information to bring back for my pilgrimage. You know, so we can understand humans and stuff like that. So, uhm, yeah," Tali babbled at Joker who was baffled. "I can explain."

"What," Joker replied even more bewildered than before. He pointed at his hat and mouthed the word _why._ Tali had no answer, so she just swayed her legs over the chairs arm rest and shrugged.

"Well, I mean, if you want a hat so bad I can get one for you."

"Yes, that would be great," she quickly said while standing up. "Uhm, here you go." Joker cautiously grabbed his beloved cap from Tali as if she was about to pounce on him. "So you said you were going to show me what a ninja was." Tali needed to change the subject quickly. Joker was still staring at her like a scared animal.

"Oh yeah, I promised you that, didn't I," he responded with his shoulders scrunched up protecting his neck and head as he spun around in his chair. Tali sat down on the ground next to Joker's command post, put her knees under her chin, and wrapped her arms around them.

"What was that I just saw happen," a raspy voice sounded from behind the two. Shepard slowly approached from behind cradling his hand. Joker shook his head still confounded from his close encounter.

"I was doing research for my pilgrimage. You know, about human apparel," Tali fired at him slurring her words together as she stood up.

"Sit back down Tali," Shepard ordered her with a wave of his hand. He sat down next to her and exhaled. "What are we doing Joker," he asked in a friendly voice hiding his sorrow.

"Well," he said more concentrated on typing something into his holopad.

"Joker is going to show me what a ninja is. I… I don't know the term." Shepard gave a confused smile.

"A ninja, huh? Well I'm just here for the show," he whispered stretching his bandaged hands behind him and leaning against his levered arms.

"Here, this is perfect. Shepard, do you remember the movie Night Shadows?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Ah, well you were probably killing something when this came out, am I right," he asked leaning his head back trying to lighten up his mood.

"You are probably right."

"Tali, you were probably, what, fifteen when this came out. Seven years ago? What did you do when you were fifteen if you mind me asking?" Tali glared at Joker.

"Playing with circuit boards, learning how to wire, so on and so forth," she whispered reminiscing on her child hood.

"Yeah, well when I was fifteen… actually never mind, I don't want to talk about it." Joker spun around in his chair grumbling to himself. "Watch this move and it will answerer all your questions."

-------------------

"Shepard, did you get anything out of that Turian," Tali leaned in to whisper to Shepard trying not to disturb Joker who was intensely staring up at the screen watching the violence unfold.

"Nothing. All he said was the people we fought at the station were ex-Spectres, Asari commandoes, and STG. All ex-military whom hates humans," he whispered back not looking away from the movie.

"So… I took out an Asari commando and a STG trooper with a knife," she asked.

"Yup, you saved my ass too. That syringe had a paralyzing agent, they were going to record me getting paralyzed and put it on the Vids," Shepard looked at Tali, "Messed up, huh?"

"Yeah. What about Ashley, anything on her?" Shepard looked away at the screen, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing yet," he spun his head and looked into Tali's mask, "He is a tough sucker to crack." Shepard looked at his hand and wrapped the white bandage around it tighter. "Just to let you know, don't punch a Turian in the face. It hurts like Hell." He looked away from his hand and watched the movie trying to escape from his present world. Tali lay down on the ground and cupped her hands behind her head and stared up at the screen where short men dressed in black were fighting other humans. Tali closed her bright eyes and drifted off to the sound to a foreign human language and the clanking in swords.

Tali woke to the sound of two deep grumbling noises. Her eyes opened and saw Commander Shepard's face laying flat on the floor with his mouth open along with a small strand of saliva running down the corner of his mouth. _If everyone could see the savior of our galaxy at the moment, people would lose all hope._ She looked around and saw Joker leaning back in his chair with his hat on the ground again.

"Shepard," Tali whispered poking his chest. He awoke and looked around completely dazed. "I have a question." Shepard looked at Tali through his half opened eyes. "When humans lose their hair, is that something to be ashamed of?" The question took Shepard by complete surprise.

"What?" Tali got on her knees and silently stood up pointing at Joker's head.

"You see that bit of scalp there?" Shepard stood up and looked at Joker's head and snorted.

"Now I understand why he never takes off his hat, premature balding."

"Is that a disease?"

"No, it's natural," he said through a yawn. I'm gonna head to bed and get some sleep before I have to start interrogating again. Night Tali."

"Good night Shepard." He began walking down the fuselage of the Normandy staring at his injured hand. Tali walked over to a seat off to Joker's right and melted into it falling back asleep instantly.

"Thanks Liara."

"You are quite welcome Joker." Tali's eyes shot open.

"What time is it," she asked Joker who was about to take a sip of black morning liquid.

"God damn it Tali! I swear to God you startle me at all the wrong times!" She frantically searched for the time on Joker's holodisplay. _0541. Tali, you slept in you bosh'tet! _Joker cautiously went for another sip of coffee eyeing Tali like a dangerous animal.

"Joker!" Shepards voice yelled from behind as Joker sloshed the hot liquid over his chest.

"Yes commander!"

"I have new coordinates for you, we have a way to get to Ashley but we have to hurry!"

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 9**

_The night before entering Ilos was their night. Ashley's dark brown eyes stared into his as she recited her poetry to him, her lips moving like water from a young spring brook._

Shepard's eye's opened slowly. He rolled over to his right and saw the empty spot in his bed. Guilt hit him like a bucket of cold water; his hand gently gliding over the white sheets of his bed. He swung his legs over the side of his bed as the cold floor of the Normandy shot through his bare feet. His hands wrapped around his face and he drew them away slowly as if trying to wipe his grogginess away. Methodically, he put on his socks, shoes, and walked out of his cabin towards the medical bay. The door opened and blue light trickled towards Shepard. Peter and Chakwas were lying on the beds sleeping peacefully. Quietly, the commander made his way to the back room where his captor was being held.

"Shepard, is it time to resume," Garrus asked from the shadows of the small room.

"It is that time my friend." Garrus grunted and walked out from the darkness. They both eyed the broken Turian strapped to his chair. His beady eyes glared at the two who hovered over his form.

_30 minutes later_

"Where is the ship going?" Shepard had a pistol pressed against the Turian's knees. He accidentally slipped a bit of information about the ship needing to refuel through some tricky questions Garrus asked him. The Turian mumbled an insult.

"When I pull this trigger, a small pellet will come out and hit you in the knee traveling five kilometers per second. It will pull your leg off, you know that?"

The Turian just looked at Shepard with no emotion.

"Garrus, grab that towel and wrap it around his knee, I don't want to get dirty when I pull the trigger." Garrus grabbed an oily cloth and handed it to Shepard. He wrapped it around his prisoner's knee and tied it tight. "You see that torch in the corner? Light it up, I want you to seal the wound when I'm done." Shepard slapped the Turian on the shoulder, "I don't want my buddy here to bleed out on me."

"Screw you!" Shepard stood up and smiled staring deep into the ex-Spectre's dark eyes. For once he saw a glint of fear. Shepard jammed his pistol into his knee and turned his head.

"Garrus, don't look. You don't want to catch some bone fragments in your face."

The Turian beamed at Shepard's finger which was closing around the trigger of his pistol.

"Wait, don't… don't do this. I know where they are going!"

"How do I know you aren't going to lie to me again?"

"I swear Shepard. Listen to me."

"Don't say my name!"

"Listen!"

"I don't think I am going to believe you…" The Turian viciously stared at the titanium trigger of Shepard's pistol creeping back.

"There is a fuel depot in the Caleston Rift! It is in a system called Balor!" His eyes were shut expecting unbelievable pain to rip up his leg.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes yes yes!"

"Garrus," Shepard said expressing no emotion, "Stay here for a second." Shepard walked out of the small stuffy room with the door shutting behind him.

------------------

Tali's heart raced as Shepard gave Joker some coordinates.

"Shepard, you got him to talk," Tali asked now standing up.

"Yeah, but," he turned around and walked towards the galaxy map, "the ship Ash is on is way ahead of us." Tali chased after her commander.

"Do you think Ashley is still, uhm… never mind," Tali hesitantly cut herself off. Shepard turned around and stopped walking.

"I am thinking the same thing. I know she is still alive," Shepard said with the utmost confident whisper. Tali looked away from his face.

"I didn't mean it like that commander," she weakly said embarrassed. A hand clapped on her shoulder and squeezed.

"I asked myself the same question. Tali look at me." His finger went under her chin and lifted her head up to eye level. "Don't worry about it." He smiled at her.

"Commander, we will hit the Mass Relay in five minutes and will be at the fueling depot in an additional twenty-three," Joker chimed in over the speaker. Shepard shook his head and walked towards the stairs.

"Tali, come on. We need to gear up." She again chased her commander who took long confident strides.

"Oh Keelah! Sorry Shepard," Tali gasped as she kicked Shepard's heel following him. He laughed and ran down the stairs anxious to get his Ash back.

"Go grab Liara from the medi-bay and ask her if she is ready for a fight," he told Tali as he punched open his locker.

"On it." The medi-bay opened and Tali spotted Liara sitting on one of the tables with Chakwas injecting something into her arm. Garrus was talking to her, probably telling her to gear up soon because of the lead they got. Peter was standing on one of the beds secretly trying to touch the spikes on Garrus's head. Liara's head snapped to Tali when she walked in the door.

"Did Garrus update you on the situation," Tali asked Liara eyeing Wrex as he emerged from the back room.

"Yes, he did. Joker just radioed down to us our ETA," Liara said cool as ice. The door opened up behind Tali and Shepard walked in attaching a shoulder plate. His team nodded at him feeling his sorrow. They all knew they were going to see him fighting on a different level today; he wasn't acting himself lately which was obviously self explanatory. His omni-tool lit up a brilliant orange which gathered Peter's attention. Shepard took his finger and tapped a blinking green light on his omni-tool which opened up a holographic blue print of the station. Liara hopped off the table as the team assembled around their commander.

"Liara, are you going to be able to fight," he asked looking at her bandaged arm.

"I am tougher than you think commander. Also, this is personal. They have one of my friends," she said narrowing her eyes and tightening up the bandage. Tali looked over at her and was impressed; she had toughened up since she first met her on Feros.

"Okay, it looks like the interior of this place is bigger compared to Station 12, but it looks like an old Quarian fueling depot, am I right Tali," his piercing gazed scanned the holograph.

"Looks like it. It must be over 400 years old. We used to build quality stuff," she informed the group.

"The actual station is going to be big," Shepard brought up a side by side holograph of Station 12."

"Damn," Wrex commented to the scale of the depot which was several kilometers in length.

"Hey Commander Shepard, is it okay if I come aboard." Everyone spun around to see Sergeant Kale sitting up rubbing his neck.

"Kale, our up!"

"Yeah, that I am." He went cross eyed to look at his nose. "Damn," he laughed.

"Kale, here, take these pills, you should feel better," Chakwas ordered him with an outstretched fist full of pills. He tossed them in his mouth and threw his head back swallowing them.

"How do I look," he chuckled.

"Like you got in a fist fight with a Krogan," Shepard fired back. Kale ran his hand through his quarter inch orange hair and laughed.

"Permission to come with you on this one commander," he asked, his eyes were saturated with revenge. Shepard eyed Chakwas.

"He should be fine. I was just waiting for him to wake."

"Shepard," Tali started, "We could use all the help we can get." He looked at his friend and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you commander, it's just they killed all of my friends…and more."

"Okay, here is the plan." Shepard briefed them on how they were going to set up a trap and attempt to board the ship. The team broke up and went to the lower decks to gear up.

* * *

Tali made her way towards the airlock on the upper level. Shepard was hovering over Joker's chair giving him a really fast brief.

"Shepard," Tali called out from behind. Her commander spun around to stare at his good friend, "We ready to get Ashley back?" Shepard had his jaws clenched and she could see his muscles bulging from his mouth. He nodded and spun back around._ He is in the zone. I am nervous to see what he does._ Tali had the slight feeling of vertigo as the Normandy exited from FTL.

"Okay commander, we are all quiet. Stealth systems on, we are good to go."

"Alright everybody," Shepard called out to his team who were approaching from behind," We are going to fan out and use the service tunnels to navigate around the fuel depot. I don't like the idea of spreading out, but once we get a lock on their ship, we will all converge on them and board." Tali disliked the idea of fanning out, but she trusted Shepard with her life. He knew what he was doing.

"I have nothing on their ship in the vicinity. It looks like we beat them here," Joker informed Shepard.

"Remember, when we get on that ship or if we happen to meet up with them in the depot, these guys are professionals. They are almost as good as us…almost," Shepard said unfolding his assault rifle. Tali's morale boosted. _I love it when he talks. _"We have killed a Reaper and Saren, these guys will be nothing!" He slammed his fist into the bulkhead. "We have this in the bag guys."

Tali's eyes glanced to her right and noticed Kale staring at her. She looked at him through the corner of her eye._ What is he looking at?_ She finally got the courage to lock eyes.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just you are the first Quarian I have seen. I didn't realize how… never mind." _Okay?_ Tali glanced over at Garrus who was chuckling. _Whatever just happened flew right over my head._ Tali looked out the window and saw the depot coming into view. The depot had a similar look to some of the Quarian ships in the Flotila. The center had a several kilometer long diameter sphere spinning in the center of it creating gravity and had outstretched docking bays that looked similar to spider arms.

"ETA, sixty seconds."

* * *

Tali and Liara ran down the service tunnel designated to them from Shepard. Wires were loosely attached from the falling apart ceiling and the interior of the depot resembled nothing of Quarian engineering. Everything was covered in insulation and sloppy welded metal plates.

"This is Shepard," his deep voice sung in Tali's ear," this place is way too big to spread out. Change of plans, Joker, I want you to keep track on all incoming vessels. Everyone else, I want you to set up positions around the center of the depot. Stay hidden, Shepard out."

Liara and Tali stopped running. Liara's mouth was hanging open trying to catch her breath, small clouds of water vapor escaped into the air. Tali opened her omni-tool to find a short cut back to the hub of the depot. _Why is it I am always out of breath when around Shepard?_

"Tali, we should get moving," Liara suggested through a gasp.

"What are we waiting for?" Tali grabbed Liara and hoisted her up on her feet.

"Shepard," Tali whispered his name as she looked up through the grates at the swarms of weary travelers walking around above her.

"Tali, what is going on?"

"Do I have permission to head up and scan the crowed, over."

"Negative on that, over." Tali exhaled and gathered some courage.

"I noticed several Quarian's above me; I can blend in the crowd, over." There was a long pause over their channel.

"Shepard, I have an excellent position over here. I can cover Tali. We could use someone down there too, over," Garrus informed him through an insanely calm voice. _He must be using his sniper._ There was another long pause.

"Okay, if I see anything I want you out of there, Shepard out." Tali walked several feet to her left towards a ladder that lead up to a pump room. Clipping her shotgun to her back, she scaled the ladder and opened a hatch. A pump hummed in the corner of the room as red light splashed the walls. Tali hid her shotgun behind the buzzing pump and exited the room. Yellow light filled the open room before her. Holographic signs spun advertising small shops and food. The air was thick and stale from all of the travelers who passed through the depot every day.

"I have eyes on Tali," Garrus's calm voice spoke into her helmet._ They have my back._ The air buzzed with conversation as Tali weaved her way along the scummy walls, working her way in and out of the shadows. A Krogan hacked away at a carcass of some sort and a Hannar was speaking to its self in a corner. Everything seemed normal, Tali noticed no one with any weapons or armor.

"Tali here, everything is calm and normal." She looked around fascinated from all the bustle.

"Shepard here, Chakwas reported to me that Peter is safe in Alliance hands, she dropped him off." _That's good news._ Tali enjoyed the crowds of people and the sound of music thumping in the back ground, it was all comforting to her except for the fact that they were waiting for their enemy to show up at any moment._ But we have the high ground this time._ She disappeared into a shadowy corner of the depot to scan the crowd.

"Shepard, Joker here, something is not right."

"What is it?"

What came out of Joker's mouth sent Tali's heart to her throat.

"Shepard! They were here before us!"

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 10**

Kramos sat in his captain's chair monitoring his ship while it refueled in Balor. The helm of the Turian ship was small and the ceilings were low. The highly armored cockpit was bathed in a light red light as a holograph pulsed outside the small window of the ship. His beady eyes flicked over to one of the security monitors to see Ashley Williams passed out on one of the medical beds with micro fibers wrapped around her extremities. _Shepard isn't going to like this._ Back on Station 12, he got the call from Bilit to leave immediately followed by a roaring gunshot. Kramos dwelled on this and had the sinking feeling that Shepard got away. _But how?_ He felt anxious and excited sitting in his chair waiting for the fuel to finish. _These damn stations take so long to fuel up. _He looked at the clock and saw they were here close to twelve hours. _The captain of the Normandy really screwed up the computers trying to hack into our core, he is good, but I am better, thanks to the Oracle. _He smirked as he pondered on the Skave's plan to get Shepard. _Everything isn't going by the book, but we have Shepard by the balls. Skave has dumped millions into this plan._

"Ah, okay…I see. Yes!" Kramos shouted as he finally fixed the problem with the computers on board. He double checked all systems to make sure they were all running at full power._ Stealth systems already at 100 percent along with the Oracle need to channel power to the…_ A green light blinked like a strobe. His head snapped to the light and read the message.

"No, that can't be. But the Oracle, how?" Kramos's hand shot up to the radio. "Skave, I have eyes on the Normandy. They just entered the system!" There was a pause.

"Understood. We knew this might happen. When will the Dynamism be ready to go," Skave's cold voice filled the cockpit.

Kramos opened a few holopages with some data on them. "Thirty minutes."

"Understood. My guess is he will be coming right for us in the depot. I will take care of him long enough until we are ready to go," Skave's chilly voice informed Kramos.

* * *

"Shepard! They were here before us!"

Tali uncrossed her arms and her skin started to tingle with shock. She scanned the interior of the room again.

"Tali, get out of there now," Shepard yelled to her. Her heart raced like an engine as she started to make her way through the busting crowd of the fuel depot. Her thoughts blurred together and everything she saw was covered in a thick haze of fear. Claustrophobia ripped through her as she weaved through the crowd. She felt extremely exposed and could feel someone watching her. Tali's head swiveled around scanning the crowed frantically. Someone bumped into her; she grabbed the Turian's arm in defense.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She looked him over and let go of his arm and continued. Suddenly an ice cold scream exploded from inside if the buzzing crowed. Tali looked towards the noise and in slow motion witnessed a female Quarian fall to the ground. A tall Salarian stood behind the falling woman. Tali caught a glance of a syringe sliding back into a hidden compartment on his arm. The two locked eyes. The Salarian was a wicked looking one, scars all over his face with a dilapidated mouth and sagging shoulders. He mouthed something and his massive seven foot form approached Tali. She froze on the spot staring into his dark crimson eyes.

"Garrus, I have a contact approaching me from my twelve," she yelled spinning around pushing herself through the crowd of people who were all staring at the Quarian laying on the ground convulsing. "Salarian, looks like your Dr. Heart, except taller."

"Negative, there are dozens of them around here!" Tali turned around. Her pursuer was gone._ Where did he go? _Gun fire roared through the room and Tali dropped to her knees instinctively.

"I am taking fire," Wrex yelled into his mic. Everyone started to scream and panicked into a stampede. Tali was knocked to her stomach as people scrambled over her trying to escape from the fight. Blood sprayed on her mask as people around her were taking hits._ I need to get to my shogun!_ Tali got to her feet and saw the door to the pump room, turning around to make sure the Salarian wasn't near her; she made a dash for it.

"Oh my God my baby," a woman yelled fighting her way through the quake of people attempting to get to her trampled child.

"Run away! Raiders! They are going to kill all of us!"

People were grabbing at Tali using her as a shield and a way to move faster. The fear overwhelmed everyone. _Almost there!_ The pump door opened when she was close enough to it. She crawled inside and wrapped her arm around the pipe. It wasn't there. A shadow casted over her kneeling form, she wiped around to see a Salarian standing over her along with the door shutting behind him. _No!_

"Shepard, help!" The Salarian lunged at her with his hands wrapping around her neck. "Ghaaup," Tali gasped for air as his hands tightened around her skinny neck crushing it. He lifted her up in the air; Tali stared into his dead eyes. She kicked him in the groin, he armored shin plate clapping as it contacted. He did nothing but squeezed harder.

"Boss. Linder has Tali'Zorah nar Rayya under control. Permission to neutralize."

_Like Hell!_ She slammed her fist into his face. Linder's head snapped back but his grip was getting stronger. The dull pain began to paralyze her body from the neck down.

"No. No. Not an intelligent move Tali'Zorah. Not at all." Linder let go of her with one of his hands and a needle slid out of the other. Tali eyed the metallic needle as a bead of fluorescent green liquid clung to the tip. "Will enter nervous system in seventy-eight milliseconds. Cause muscle convulsions. Will break one's back and implode brain. My favorite concoction. Made myself just for this mission." His arm cautiously made its way towards Tali's neck. She grabbed the Salarian's arm to hold it back, but he was too strong. _Push harder Tali, push! _Her arms shook as she restrained the needle from slipping under her neck plates.

"Grah, no!" Tali gasped as she could feel the needle trying to punch through the environmental suit.

"Hold still."

Pain shot up her neck as the needle pushed against the suit. She could feel it tearing through the layers of armored fabric.

"No!" Black enveloped her vision as blood was not getting to her brain. In a last ditch effort, her hand reached for the knife strapped to her leg. With the rest of her strength, she plunged it into Linder's neck. His eyes shot open as he fell back against the door. Tali spared no time to grab the needle and pushed it into his face. His crimson eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled onto the floor gasping. His fingers went erect and his head almost touched his chest. Tali fell on all fours gasping for air. She pulled the knife out of the Salarian's neck who became very still on the ground.

"Tali, come in. Where are you," Shepard's voice came in over the mic.

"I…I," she coughed, "I'm coming Shepard." She stood up and approached the door, but it didn't open. "Shepard, I am trapped in the pump room."

"Where?"

"Commander, I know where she is. Stay here and I will go grab her," Kale shouted from over gunfire.

"I don't need your help Seargent, I can back track my way through the tunnels."

"Kale, go grab Tali," Shepard ordered him.

"But Shepard, I don…"

"Tali, don't be a hero, Shepard out."

"Stubborn bosh'tet." Tali had to play her favorite game: The waiting game. Her friends needed her help and she had to sit it out. She looked down the ladder and bit her lower lip in temptation.

"Sorry Shepard," she muttered to herself. Tali climbed down under the floor, the gunfire was fierce above her head, and bodies littered the grate above her. She looked right and left down the sublevel hallways, she saw nothing. _I need to get to Shepard._ Without a weapon, she felt vulnerable. Her hand rummaged through her pocket searching for a grenade.

"This way, the pump room is this way," distant voices bounced off the walls. _Oh Keelah!_ _That doesn't sound like Kale._ She frantically searched for a hiding spot, but the walls were smooth and ran hundreds of meters in both directions.

"Sergeant, I need your help right now," Tali whispered as she put her back against the smooth surface trying to melt into it. She narrowed her eyes to spot two figures converging down the hall like dogs on a hunt.

"I have movement up ahead," a Turian voice sharply whispered. The two black silhouettes went prone and disappeared into the ground.

"I'm coming up on your six, hold up," Kale's voice crackled together. She looked behind her and caught movement.

"Kale get down!" Tali broke from cover and ran towards him. Mass accelerated particles snapped over her head. She dropped to her stomach and crawled towards Kale who had cover behind a pipe. He took several hits making his kinetic barriers rippled blue and forcing him behind cover. Kale stuck his rifle over the pipe blind fired towards the opposing squad. Taking advantage of his suppressive fire, Tali got to cover behind the pipe.

"Kale, lay down some more fire," Tali screamed over the fight. Kale stood up barley exposing himself and raked the hallway. Tali threw an incendiary grenade down the hall. It went off with bone rattling noise and vibration spitting white phosphorous everywhere. Kale let loose another salvo of rounds down range arching them into the smoke.

"Tali, run back seventy meters and take a left! There is a hallway that leads you straight to Shepard, Commanders orders!" Tali looked up at Kale's beaten face. "I will be right behind you!" Her legs were shaking violently, but she managed to stand up and run down the hall, beams of light pieced the grate above her giving off a sickening strobe sensation. Rounds zipped past Tali slamming into the wall over her head creating glowing red craters in the polished cement. She sprinted towards the ally Kale told her about with all of her strength, her legs burned as the lactic acid injected into the muscles. Red beams of light bored through the thick air and caught her eyes attention. _That must be it. _She rounded the corner sliding into the opposite wall of the safe hallway. Rounds ate away at the wall sending high velocity cement chips bouncing off her kinetic barriers.

"Tali!" She looked up at the small service tunnel to spot Shepard running down a small ramp avoiding several cowering Asari spread out covering their faces expecting Shepard to waste them.

"Are you okay Tali," he asked scanning her body checking for wounds.

"Yeah, but Kale is pinned down," she informed him wrapping her arms around his waist grabbing the shotgun off his back. "I killed the Salarian; he tried to inject some nasty stuff in me." She fought the urge to give him a hug. "Thanks for coming Shepard."

"I always have your back Tali." He grabbed her shoulder as he walked towards the corner of the hallway where the fight was going on.

"Commander, I need your help right now! They are getting close to me, you need to grahp!" Kale's radio channel shut off with a gasp and what sounded like a paddle slapping mud. Both Shepard and Tali looked at each other. The sound of a mass accelerated particle hitting flesh had a unique noise.

"Oh God they got me, help," Kale screamed from down the hallway, his voice drowning in fear. Shepard's upper lip quivered with rage. _Oh Keelah. The just woke the sleeping giant even more! _

"Tali, take my sniper and cover me." His powerful arm reached behind his back and grabbed his HMWSR X unfolding it handing it to Tali. "Where ever you point it will hit that target. Squeeze the trigger, don't pull it. Exhale before firing, don't inhale," he briefed her on how to use the high powered rifle.

"Got it Shepard, I have your six." Her commander cracked a small smile which punched through all of his powerful emotions. Tali laid down on the cold floor resting the rifle on her folded left arm.

"You ready?"

"Go!"

Shepard ran down the hall and Tali caught two blue tongues of muzzle flash appeared close to 100 meters away. Her left eye closed and she exhaled resting the side of the helmet on the ceramic stock of the sniper. _Squeeze, not pull. _Slowly, she began to squeeze the titanium trigger; it smoothly creaked back. Only several inches of a Turian helmet was exposed and the scope read 115 meters.

"POW!"

The rifle cracked pushing the rubber butt pad violently back into Tali's dainty shoulder. Her scope landed back in place just in time for her to whiteness the Turian's head break in half and his body drop instantly as the hyper accelerated particle punched through the barriers like a hot knife through a pillow of honey. _Whoa!_ Tali scanned patrolled the hallway for the next target, but he evaporated into the shadows.

"Nice hit Tali, your shots are right on!" She confidently held the rifle snuggly into the pocket of her shoulder watching Shepard's back. _Where is the other one? _

"Garrus here, we have successfully pushed the enemy out of the common area. All of our shields are really low. We need some assistance if we are to board the ship, over." Shepard walked past Tali with Kale slung over his shoulder.

"Copy that Garrus. We have a problem at the moment and will be there shortly," Shepard informed him. Tali got to her knees to look over at Kale who Shepard was setting on the floor delicately.

"Tali, get over here!" She crawled over to the two men on the ground. Kale was screaming in pain and kicking his legs. There was a ragged bloody hole in the center of his torso; his cheap security armor couldn't stand up to the powerful Spectre weapons they were facing. Shepard eyed Tali, his eyes flashing a message; _it is not in his favor._

"Commander, sorry," he coughed spraying saliva and blood in the air like a geyser.

"Turn him on his side; I don't want him choking on his own blood." Tali grabbed his shaking arm pulling it to get him on his side. Her heart stopped when she examined his back.

"Shepard, come, uhm… look at this," she stammered. He leaned over and spotted an exit wound the size of a human fist with bits of ground flesh dangling out. Tali placed Kale's head in her lap as Shepard grabbed his hand and placed it against his chest.

"Kale, what is your first name, I never caught it," Shepard asked trying to change the subject.

"D-D-David," he sputtered staring at something Shepard and Tali couldn't see. Kale's face was pale and his whole body began to shudder. He exhaled a long breath of air and went limp. Tali looked at Shepard's face. _He is going back to his past, Akuze, Eden Prime, Vermire… all of his tragic memories are washing over him. _Shepard still had Kale's hand; he slowly put it down next to his face. He looked to his right and saw the Asari all staring at the pathetic sight, their faces filled with sorrow.

Tali put a hand on Shepard's face and whispered,"You did everything right… Shepard." He shook his head and stood up offering his hand to Tali who was still sitting on the floor.

"No, I didn't." Tali grabbed his hand and was lifted to her feet. They both looked at Kale's dead body sprawled out on the ice cold cement in the sublevel of a 400 year old fueling depot somewhere in the Milky Way where nobody knew of.

"Commander, Joker here!" The tone of his voice was rushed and scared. "That ship with Ashley on it, it just left the depot. They are going to get away if you are not back on the Normandy in five minutes!"

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 11**

Skave hovered behind Kramos screaming into his radio.

"Linder, come in…answer me God damnit!" Skave threw the mic away from his mouth growling. "I swear Shepard is going to suffer!" He looked at the security monitor that had Ashley in view; she was awake and struggling to escape. _I have Shepard's prize! I have him, he doesn't have me! Losing my squad mates is all worth it!_ He slammed his fist into the bulkhead out of pure rage. He took out his pistol, glared at Ashley, and looked at his firearm.

"I will be right back, when we are done refueling… leave." Kramos turned around in his chair and stared at Skave making sure he heard him correctly. Skave glared back at him, "Leave the team if you have to. Go into the asteroid belt and head home. You know the coordinates."

He stormed away from the helm, his mind racing with thoughts. _I am going to destroy him. _Skave's vision blurred from his rage as he approached the medical bay carrying the pistol at his side. The doors slid open and Ashley's head locked on to him.

"Don't you dare look at me!" Skave strode over to her and pressed his pistol against her forehead. There was no fear in her eyes, only rage and hatred. This lit a fire in the deepest part of Skave. "I ought to pull this trigger right now and blow your rancid head into small pieces!"

"Why don't you do it then you pansy," Ashley screamed into his face. Skave's finger tightened around the trigger.

"You don't speak to me like that you filthy animal!"

"Go to Hell!"

Skave pressed the barrel hard against Ashley's head breaking her skin.

"Shepard isn't dead, is he," she questioned him with a smile across her face.

_Calm down Skave! Snap out of it! Her time will come… _

The Turian pulled the pistol away from her head and screamed in her face.

"You will die! All of your friends will die! I am going to kill all of them in front of your face: Urdnot Wrex, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Liara T'Soni, and your Shepard! I know all of you, I have been watching you. All of you are going to die today," he finished the last sentence with a chuckle. "You are so ignorant Ashley Williams; you don't see the big picture."

------------------

Shepard's eyes widened.

"Everyone, get back to the Normandy right now!" Shepard yelled into his helmet and began to run up the ramp. Tali followed attaching the sniper on her back and grabbing the shotgun. _Slippery bosh'tets!_

"What about Kale Shepard!" He stopped in his tracks and looked back at Tali. He stared at Kale lying on the ground lifeless.

"Damn it! Tali help me with him!" The two grabbed Kale by the arms and slung him over their shoulders.

Wrex crackled together in Tali's helmet, "Shepard, do we just leave the people we are fighting?" Tali looked over at him; his face crinkled together trying to make the split second decision.

"Ash is our top priority, we all need to get back to the ship," Shepard ordered them in a strict voice. "Tali, we need to move faster!"

"On it commander!"

-------------------

Joker was sitting in his pilots chair trying to get a reading off the ship or at least track it.

"No no… damn it!" He threw his arms in the air out of frustration.

"Commander, you need to hurry up, they have some sophisticated crap on their ship. I can't get a lock on it. They are going to get away in the next several minutes, over!"

"We are closing in! ETA one minute!"

-------------------

All of the muscles in Tali's body ached carrying Kale's heavy body. _I can't let Shepard down, I need to block out the pain!_

"We are almost there Tali, keep it up!" She stared at the grimy floor of the depot attempting to block out the pain. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and another one grabbed Kale's arm.

"Tali, let me carry him," Wrex's deep voice boomed out of nowhere. She spun her head around to meet Wrex's scarred face.

"Thank you." She let him take over the hard work.

"The airlock is right ahead, another 100 meters," Liara said out of breath from behind Tali. She put a blue hand on Tali's shoulder eyeing her heaving body.

"Are you hit Tali?" Tali looked at her waist and legs to see them soaked in blood.

"Not mine." Liara's eye's narrowed and she nodded jogging up ahead towards Shepard. Garrus came running around the corner bullets breaking the ground up behind him. She unfolded her shotgun and went behind cover.

"Shepard, keep on going! They are chasing us, we will hold them off," Garrus yelled up ahead kneeling behind a yellow trash compactor to Tali's left.. "Tali, we have two of them coming," he said moving his hand towards the corner. Liara slid behind Tali with her pistol unfolded trained on the corner. A blue face painted with purple tattoos peeked around the polished cement corner. Tali's shotgun roared breaking the cement wall followed by Garrus dumping a curtain of depleted uranium rounds on target. The Asari sprinted from the corner across the hall shielded by a biotic barrier. Tali dumped another shot into the Asari, but her pellets bounced off her shields harmlessly.

"She is going for Garrus!" A blue orb ripped through the stale air and hit Garrus's exposed elbow. His body spun around and was slammed into a wall.

"Garrus!" Liara stood up and Tali could feel static electricity crackling around her as Liara built up a biotic charge. She let it lose and hit the commando in the chest sending her crashing into a table. Her legs got tangled in the metal supports of the table and her body was ripped in half. The shocking image sent a cold chill down Tali's spine.

"Liara, get down!" Tali stood up and fired at a Salarin who exposed himself taking a shot at Liara who was out of cover. Rounds snapped by Tali's face from her six. _What in the Hell? _She turned around and saw a Turian dressed in red and black armor peek around a corner. _Not him, he flanked us from the sublevels!_ He threw a disk shaped object down the hallway.

"Liara, grenade!" Tali grabbed her by the waist and threw her down. The small disk skid to a halt feet away from Liara and Tali. Everything went into slow motion as she stared at the blinking puck. _What am I doing!?_

"No Tali," Liara screamed as Tali stood up and grabbed the explosive. She held it in her hand clenching her teeth with her eyes shut and tossed it over the small wall they were hiding behind. What felt like a hammer crashed down on Tali's head along with a piecing ring that circulated through her brain. She crashed to the ground, he vision blocked by a blinding white light.

"Tali, no! Tali!" She cracked open her eyes and saw a blurry blue face and a tan one staring down at her.

"What," she asked them feeling two hands pick her up.

"Are you okay?" She stared at the two faces confused and out of it.

"I can't hear you," her voice was shaking. _Am I alive?_ Tali could make out laughter, but she fell to her to her back side as the two figures tried to help her up.

"Tali," Shepard's voice broke though the confusing thick cloud and ringing. "Look at me, are you okay?"

Tali could spot a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think so." She looked down at her legs spread out before her on the cement ground. "I can't hear too well." Shepard laughed and picked her up again wrapping his arms around her waist supporting her from falling over.

"Damn Tali, you are one dumb Quarian for doing that," Shepard said raising his voice so she could hear. Tali cracked a small laugh, but pain shot up her side.

"Oh Keelah," she exclaimed looking down at her waist._ Oh no!_

"Shep-Shepard, my suit is broken open!" Her heart stopped as she stared at her skin on her abdomen.

"Oh no," his voice was filled with fear, "We need to get to the ship now! Everyone haul ass!"

_Oh Keelah, oh Keelah! No, no, no! This can't be happening! Shepard! _

Her legs trembled and her stomach grumbled with genuine fear; fear that threatened her life.

"Chakwas, bring everything up from the med bay that is required for a Quarian suit breach now!" His arms tightened around Tali comforting her like a little sister.

"Shepard, help," she squeaked as her voice choked up. He scooped her up and sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could. She looked down the hall; the Turian that threw the grenade was lying on the ground with a pool of dark blood accumulating around his head and she spotted Liara leading Garrus into the Normandy's air lock.

"Everyone, clear the airlock, get out of it now!" Liara turned around and saw Shepard running towards her; she closed the door and entered the Normandy. "Hold on Tali. Joker, we are in the airlock and clear to go!" Dr. Chakwas came through the Normandy's interior into the airlock with a blue medical bag. The door shut behind her as she kneeled unzipped a blue medical bag.

"Stand by sore party, decontamination in progress."

Tali's hands were shaking uncontrollably the longer her looked at her skin.

"Keelah," she quivered. The light in the airlock went back and forth zapping all contaminates and bacteria that threatened her life.

"Tali, you are going to be okay. Tali… Tali look at me!" She tore her eyes away from her exposed abdomen looking deep into Shepard's caring eyes.

"I'm scared Shepard."

"No! There is no reason to be. The Doc is going to fix you up." He looked at her wound, anti biotics were spilling from the gaping hole. Chakwas wiped her hands off with a disposable sterile wipe and pulled blue gloves over her hands.

"I have some medication that should boost your immune system," she intelligently said flicking a needle. "Tali, is it best to inject it there," she pointed towards her skin, "or do I need to put it through your tubes?"

"Put it through my stomach." The Doc stared at her foreign skin half intrigued, half nervous; her hand rubbed an alcohol patch on her bare skin. Tali gasped not being used to anything touch her skin directly.

"It's cold!"

"It is supposed to be like that Tali," Shepard informed her like it was nothing extraordinary staring at the breach interested. Next, she could feel the sharp needle sting and the medication push into her blood stream. Her arm squeezed tight around Shepard's waste, her skin was hyper sensitive from being neglected for twenty two straight years.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"You are doing well Tali," her commander reinforced her.

"Why is it I am always unlucky with explosives?"

"Well, you are a deadly grenade thrower yourself, so…what comes around goes around."

"What?" Shepard pulled his gaze away from her wound and looked past her mask scanning the dull glow of her eyes through her purple veil. Tali blushed as she thought about the human phrase he just introduced to her.

"Oh… I get it." She stared into his eyes. _His conversation isn't taking my mind off the fact I can die._ Doctor Chakwas filled the hole with white foam and it hardened after a few seconds.

"Good as new," Chakwas commented putting the foam canister back in the medical bag. Tali looked down at her wound staring at the foam.

"This should hold until we get Ashley back," Tali commented to herself. Shepard squeezed her arm and stared into her face.

"You are sitting this one out Tali!" His voice was stern and protective. Tali chuckled and shook her head.

"You don't get, do you Shepard. Nothing gets past that thick skull of yours, does it," she said taking her long finger and poking his forehead. He cocked his head confused. "I am coming with you. We are finishing this…together." Tali held out one of her fingers. "Make a pinky promise. Promise me that you won't lock me in the med bay." Chakwas looked at the two completely lost. Shepard looked at her shaking finger that was hooked inches away from his face, a small smile crept across his lips as his gloved armored pinky wrapped around hers.

"I promise I won't lock you in the medical bay. I pinky promise," he said amused at the situation.

"Now remember, if you break that, you have to kill yourself," Tali sarcastically said getting out of Shepard's lap attempting to stand up. She stumbled, but Shepard grabbed her by the waist catching her. Tali looked down at his hands on her hips. _Priceless._ Shepard let go of her and for some reason Tali felt he could hear what she was thinking.

"Tali, you need to sit down. The concussion of the blast probably messed with the fluids in your ears, or whatever you have."

"Something along those line Shepard," her voice was almost flirty. _What am I doing?_

"You know… messed with your equilibrium," he continued, twirling his finger beside his head simulating sloshing fluid. His face turned a little red.

"Shepard, I need you in the cockpit whenever you are done in there. How is Tali," Joker's voice spilled out of the com and splashed into the airlock.

"She is stabilized Joker, open the door and let us through," he quickly fired back breaking the awkward silence. The door hissed and shot open; on the other side was the ground team anxiously waiting for the three to come out.

"Tali, are you okay?" Liara rushed over to Tali eyeing the foam.

"I can barely hear you Liara, speak up!"

"Are you okay," her quiet voice was still a whisper even as she tried to raise her voice.

"Liara, I still can't hear you," she said laughing. "I am worried about Garrus, where is he?" Her Turian friend walked around the corner with the armor on his arm torn off.

"I am fine," he calmly stated.

"Tali, the medication should fight off infection for close to an hour. Anything past that time will probably kill you if you aren't back to the med-bay," Chakwas bluntly said exiting the airlock. Tali looked at Shepard, his face was concerned and angry.

"Okay," she looked down at her wound grabbing Shepard's shoulder as her world began to spin faster.

"Tali, take this seat next to Joker." Shepard led Tali over and sat her down to the right of the pilot's seat. "Joker, what is going on?" He leaned on Joker's chair looking out the window.

"They are trying to flee with the Chief," he pointed out the window, "you see that orange glow ahead of us?"

"Yeah."

"That is Balor's asteroid belt. They are going to try and lose us in there." Joker looked up at his commander. "Only an idiot would go in there… or a really good pilot." The commander looked down at Joker; his hand took his blue SR1 hat and spun it backwards.

"Well, this is where you live and breathe Joker. Chase them down."

Joker sat strait up in his chair.

"Everyone hold on to something or strap in, we are in for a bumpy ride!"


	5. Snake in the Mud Part 4

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 12**

"Skave, Shepard is following us! I have a lock on him; he is 112,000 miles away and closing in fast!" Kramos yelled as Skave approached from behind him.

"Lose him in the asteroid field. His pilot isn't better than you Kramos," Skave hotly said. His photographic memory pulled up images of the SR1 Normandy killing the Reaper from the Vids. _They have lots of firepower, but he won't use it against us._ Skave looked at Ashley strapped to the bed. _I have him by the balls and I have the Oracle._ The asteroid field grew larger and larger through the small slit like windows. _And the chase begins._

_----------------_

Ashely looked around the foreign medical bay. The Krogan that she shot was laying two beds away just glaring at her. He laughed and looked away._ Laugh it up, just wait until Shepard gets here._ Although Krogans were hard to read, she has been around them long enough to sense their feelings. Ashley could feel an aura of fear around this one. Her arm was throbbing from the wound she endured attempting to hit the Turian leader in the face._ At least I think that was the leader, or captain._

"Hey human!" Ashley turned her head towards the voice. The colossal Krogan was beaming at her again.

"What asshole?"

The Krogan laughed cracking his knuckles looking at Ashley like a piece of meat. _Aliens are so messed up. I am going to have to finish this one when the Skipper gets here._

"When my new foot is finished," Ashley looked at the sophisticated automated surgeon assembling a synthetic foot in the Krogan's bloody nub, "I will take the delight of stomping your face in." Ashley laughed and looked away from him. _I hope Skipper get's here faster._ Her Phoenix X armor was piled in a corner along with her blood smeared all over the chest plate. _If I could get out of this bed, I could kill that Krogan, get my armor on, and fight my way out of here._ But lying on a table in the corner was her assault rifle, which had been melted in half by one of the enemy crew. _I could find a knife or something._ There was small tray of razor blades that the robot surgeon was using for the Krogan._ There are some weapons, but it looks like I am going to be stuck here._ _These fibers are not moving anywhere. _Her mind wondered off to what the Turian pilot said to her. _"You are so ignorant Ashley Willaims; you don't see the big picture." _

_What does he mean by that?_

"Operation complete," an airy female synthetic voice said coming from the medical machine. Ashley spun her head around to see it folding away into the wall behind the Krogan. _Damn it!_ A deep grumble came from the alien as he stood up walking towards Ashley.

"Not laughing now, are you?"

* * *

Tali looked around the Normandy's cockpit. Shepard stood over Joker and Navigator Pressly sat down in his chair opening up his holo monitors.

"Wrex, I need help carrying Kale down to the med-bay. Could you help," Chakwas asked her Krogan friend. He grunted and lifted the Sergeant's lifeless form over his shoulder; a small blood trail followed him as he walked deeper in the Normandy.

"Okay girl, show us what you can do, come on baby," Joker muttered to his ship. Tali's head shot up towards the ceiling of the Normandy. What sounded like rain drumming against fabric slipped its way into the cockpit.

"Calm down guys," Joker said looking at Sheaprd's face and at Tali's body gestures, "it is the sand sized dust particles. They are no problem, but these on the other hand…"

Tali looked out of the window and witnessed a several hundred meter long rock fill the window.

"I lost control of the ship," Joker screamed. Tali's heart raced from the words that came out of Joker's mouth. "Ahhhah!" Joker laughed and avoided the rock.

"What in the Hell Joker you bosh'tet!"

"Hey I had to get even with you Tali," he put his hands up playfully.

"Joker, don't do that," the commander barked.

"Sorry Commander… that was a good one though, wasn't it?" _I am not going to lie, but that got me._

"No, that wasn't funny," Tali said her voice flat. Joker snickered to himself and Shepard looked at both of them not understanding the situation.

"Okay Commander, this is going to get a little sticky here in a moment."

Tali looked at the haze of orange; the light from the star was clinging to every dust particle in sight. The field began to get immensely thick.

"What was that," Tali almost stood up out of her chair pointing out the window.

"Looks like a dead ship. How old is that thing." Shepard looked out the window fascinated. "Joker, watch where you are flying! We don't want to end up like that ship, do we?"

"I can't look out the window?" Shepard shot a dirty look at him. "Okay, woah!" The Normandy hummed as a rock appeared out of nowhere. "Pull up girl…come on!" Tali grasped the seat with both hands and clenched her jaw.

"Yeah! You see that," Joker screamed pointing out the window.

"Here comes another one," Shepard yelled shielding himself behind Joker's seat.

"Oh danm, hold on!" Tali sunk herself deep into her seat preparing for impact. The Normandy rotated ninety degrees towards port side and the rock quietly slid past them.

"Jesus Christ, this guy we are chasing is insane," Joker commented, his voice was a little shaken up.

"FRUUUUUMP!"

Everyone looked at each other in the helm.

"Did we scrape that think Joker," Shepard asked looking at the ceiling of the ship.

"Yeah, my bad."

"Make sure that doesn't happen again." The smile fell off of Joker's face.

"I just got a blip from the ship; we are closing in on him. They are 2000 miles away," Pressly spun around informing everyone.

"This is nuts," Joker mumbled under his breath. The field opened up and Tali could feel all of her muscles relax.

"Oh God, look ahead." Tali swiveled her head up and stared ahead.

"Are we going through that," she questioned pointing out the window.

"Commander…are we?" Shepard stared out the window at the vast field spread out before them. The belt looked almost like a solid orange rock that stretched for millions of miles. Tali tore away her gaze and starred at her commander. Shepard patted Joker on the shoulder and sat down next to Tali pulling a harness over his shoulders.

"That is correct." Everyone was quiet as they glared at their commander like he was a mad man. He looked around and raised his eyebrows. "I suggest you all buckle in." They all nodded and pressed a button on the bottom of their seats. Small metal hatches opened from the metal frame of the seat exposing harness clips. _Shepard really wants her back. _She looked at her commander from the corner of her white eyes. _I would do the same for him_.

"Shepard, don't tell me…" Garrus ran up behind them and pointed out the window. He looked around the small room and noticed everyone harnessing up. "Here we go again; you owe me a drink if we get out of this alive Shepard."

"I second that," Pressly and Joker both said simultaneously.

"You owe me a new shotgun Shepard," Tali blurted out tightening her harness.

"Got it," he said to them all peering out the window at the thick field of rocks before them. "Tell everyone to strap in, I don't think we are going to get out of here unscathed." _I can believe that._ Garrus ran back down the fuselage yelling orders at everyone. Shepard pointed his finger at Joker with a grin on his face.

"I can do it," Joker calmly said.

"Joker?"

"I can do it!" They both laughed at their inside Joke about the heroic conversation they had before dropping the Mako in a twenty meter space on Ilos.

_Boys._ Tali shook her head and looked out the window at the mass achievement they were about to complete… or die trying to complete.

The pattering noise grew more rapid and violent; it sounded more like a constant vicious vibration. Tali slipped her thumbs under her shoulder harness as the Normandy began to rock slightly.

"Joker, what is going on," Shepard asked nervously.

"I don't know commander…damn!" A rock slammed into the windshield causing a loud pop. He flicked a few switches and leaned back into his chair taking his hat off. "This might get ugly."

"Joker…Joker you see that?" Shepard yelled pointing out the window.

"Yeah, I am on it!" Two several kilometer long rocks began to drift together, their massive forms casting a shadow over the small Normandy. "Hang on!" The Normandy accelerated faster and faster.

"Don't go between them Joker, are you mad," Tali yelled pointing out the window and beamed at Joker.

"Tali, watch these ninja skills," he yelled leaning forward.

"Oh Keelah this is crazy!" The two rocks closed in on each other rapidly, only a small slit was visible. Tali's toes curled up as they approached the gap.

"Pull up, we aren't going to make it Joker you crazy bastard," Pressly screamed at him.

"I got it, just shut the Hell up!" Tali closed her eyes as soon as they were close enough to the rock where they could reach outside and touch it. _This is it! _

"Yeah! Get some! What's up now, huh? What's up," Joker celebrated throwing his arms in the air.

"Joker I have the enemy ship eleven-o-clock," Pressly yelled pointing at his monitor. A beam of blue light rippled off to their left.

"God damn it!"

"Go go move," Shepard screamed trying to jump out of his seat. The Normandy hummed a high performance tune and they dropped port side. The energy beam missed the Normandy by several hundred meters; the orb was hot enough to emitted heat through the windows.

"What in the Hell did they shoot at us?"

"I don't know, but that was hot ammunition," Joker looked down at his arm which were red with a first degree burn.

"Joker, don't open fire! Remember, they have Ash on there," Shepard yelled at him as he instinctively turned the weapons online.

"Damn, sorry."

"I lost them! This is a nightmare trying to get a lock on their ship with all this debris outside," Pressly cursed running his hands down the holopages. "No wait…that can't be. They are right on top of us!"

Tali looked out the window and could spot the Turian warship prowling above them.

"Do they see us," Tali whispered.

"I am… uhm, unsure. What are they doing," Joker whispered back. "I am going to make a run for it." His hand crept up towards a holographic throttle lever on his display. A joystick rose from the right arm rest of his seat. He noticed Tali staring at it. "I am going old school, watch this." He looked back up at the Turian vessel with his mouth slightly ajar began to hum. "Now!" The Normandy darted from their awkward cover.

"They have a lock on us! Dive Joker, dive," Pressly was screaming. The asteroids all rushed up as the Normandy went into a deep dive; the motion made Tali's even dizzier. Another blue beam blasted over the Normandy. Tali looked up, her mask polarizing and observed the window bubble form the intense heat.

"What in the Hell are they shooting at us," Shepard angrily asked watching his ship get wounded. "Joker, lose him in the asteroids!"

"On it commander!" The rocks out the window became blurry as Joker gave the Normandy some juice. _Calm down, Joker has this under control! _Tali tried to calm her muscles down, but the chase was getting intense.

"They fired again, dive Joker!"A dull grey asteroid appeared out of nowhere towards their twelve-o-clock. _Come on Joker!_ A blue sun like orb arched over their heads and slammed into the metallic asteroid spitting tongues of molten metal in all directions.

"Whoa! Hold on everyone, you might not like this!" Tali's heart sped up peering out the window having an idea of what he was about to do. Joker sped towards the molted jets of metal. They grew larger and larger the closer he got to them.

"Joker, what in the Hell are you doing?!"

"This," he said gnawing on his tongue and the Normandy weaved through the streams of melted metal. Tali wrapped her hands around the harness and squeezed suppressing the urge to scream as her stomach lifted high into her chest. The Normandy suddenly rippled with motion and vibrated fiercely shaking everything.

"Joker, what was that," Shepard roared over the noise. He shrugged and continued to weave in and out of the glowing pillars. Tali looked around the room searching for answers…and she found one.

Navigator Pressly went limp in his chair as he stared into his holographic monitor.

"Pressly," Tali asked slowly turning in her chair staring at his pale face. His eyes glanced over towards Tali in slow motion, his mouth was open, and it looked like he just saw a ghost._ What is going on?_ He shook his head in disbelief and spoke.

"Comm-command," he cleared his throat and tried again," Shepard." The commander turned in his chair and looked deep into his eyes.

"No Pressly…don't say it."

"That wasn't a rock that hit us. That was the enemy ship exploding."

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 13**

"What Pressly," Shepard asked his navigator with all the color in his face draining. Pressly cleared his throat.

"The enemy ship is gone." Pressly went over his holograph to triple check the data. "They just dropped off…I think," he breathed in heavily, "they hit one of the pillars of melted metal. I am getting readings of element zero everywhere." He looked at his commander. "Their ship melted."

Tali couldn't believe what she was hearing. _We can't lose Ash. If we lose her, then we lose Shepard._ Shepard's mouth dropped open and he shook his head.

"Joker, get us out of here," he ordered just above a whisper. Joker scrunched his body up in his chair making himself as small as possible.

"Shepard, I didn't mean," Shepard cut him off raising his fist. Joker, full of shame, turned back around in his chair and pulled the Normandy up trying to escape the field of death in the quickest possible manner. Everything was quiet except for the hum of the Normandy and the drumming noise of the small particles bouncing off her metallic shell.

"Pressly," Shepard started trying to keep the lump in his throat from creeping up, "scan the area once we are a safe distance away. They came into this system for a reason. They might be hiding something in the asteroid field."

Tali stared at Shepard who sat in the seat next to her; she couldn't believe what just happened. The dull orange glow began to dissipate to a darker and darker color. Finally, only the black vacuum of space and the blinking of the stars bored through the Normandy's thick protective glass.

"We are clear of the field," Joker addressed his commander formally. Shepard unhooked his belts and stood up like an old man.

"Pressly, if you get anything…ring me in my cabin."

"Understood. I am already going over it with a fine toothed comb Commander," his face was inches away from his monitor. Tali unhooked her harness and stood up grabbing Shepard's arm catching him as he stumbled.

"Shepard," she started but didn't know where to finish.

"You need to head down to the medical bay and get fixed up. Actually come to my cabin first, I have another suit to give you. It is the exact same type you have on now," he mumbled with no emotion.

"Okay," she responded following him down the spine of the Normandy. The crew looked away from them and acted busy. Shepard pulled his arm away from Tali's and exhaled._ Shepard, I am here for you. _She couldn't scrounge up the courage to say it audibly, but deep inside she knew he wanted to hear it. They both descended down the stairs not saying a single word to each other. Tali cleared her throat, but nothing came out. The captain's quarters doors slid open and disappeared into the wall.

"Over here Tali," he motioned towards several boxes piled on the floor next to his bed. She reached a hand out to lay on his back, but her bent over to pick up a suitcase sized box. She quickly pulled her hand away and crossed them over her lap. "Now go to the medical bay and get fixed up… I can't lose you too." She nodded and clasped the box bringing it up to her chest.

"Thanks Shepard." She spun around and walked towards the door.

"Tali," Shepard called out behind her; her heart fluttered.

"Yes?" She turned around giving him her full attention. He walked over to a slim door that was hard to spot, punched it open, and the sound of water splashing against the floor filled her helmet as he started up his shower.

"Thanks for everything today," he said to her looking down at the ground taking his armor off.

"Shepard…I will walk into the fire with you, no matter what happens." A small smile broke through his pale face.

"I know," his voice cracked. Tali walked through the door and it slammed shut behind her. She looked down at her armor and hugged the case; a salty bead of water ran down her cheek as she approached the medical bay.

"Tali!" Liara and Chakwas stood up staring at their dear friend. "Is it true?" She nodded her head painfully. They both looked at each other stunned.

"Ashley is dead," Tali whispered trying hard not to start crying. Liara's legs gave up and she crashed back into her chair. Chakwas put two shaking hands up to her face and walked over to a table to support her shaky frame

"And Shepard," Liara asked Tali flicking her icy blue eyes up at Tali's hidden face.

"I don't know. He is shocked, I can't read him at the moment," Tali's voice let lose a sign of her sobs. She looked over at the table staring at Kale's dead body; his blood ran a red trail off the side and dripped onto a mountain of towels lying on the floor.

"He tries so hard, yet soldiers under his command still get killed. I see a part of him die with each person he loses…I kills part of me to see Shepard get hurt," Liara stood up and patted Tali on the back.

"I know."

"He is the best person in the whole galaxy. He deserves better than this." Tali looked up into Liara's intelligent eyes. Liara looked past her veil, looked past the dull glow of her eyes, and peered deep into her rich soul. Her eyes finally reached into the deepest part of her brain and found something she wasn't expecting…_love._

Liara smiled and her eyes warmed up.

"You should get your suit on and have Chakwas medicate you," Liara pushed Tali towards the medical bed.

"Yes, this is a good idea," Chakwas said standing up. "Head to the shower and rinse off the suit before anything else. Liara, help me bag Kale up." Tali gently set the case down on the ground and walked out of the medical bay.

The showers were empty; nobody was in there, only a lone quarian. Tali took off her favorite purple cloth that wrapped around her body and set it on the table. She walked under the shower head and spun a dial to the hottest temperature, which was set to 100 degrees centigrade; an upgrade that Shepard put in just for his quarian crewmate. She closed her eyes and memories swirled together.

"Tali come in her really fast," Shepard came from around the corner of the female bathroom.

"What are you doing in there commander," she asked jumping back startled. He smiled and flicked his fingers at Tali. _Okay, this should be interesting._ Tali walked into the bathroom and looked around._ I don't get._

"What is it," her curiosity peaked when she saw nothing new.

"Don't take this personally, but I noticed that you began to smell odd after we got back from Feros." Tali looked down at her body.

"Oh," she began embarrassed, "Well it is kind of hard to keep my suit clean and fresh smelling like you humans can." Shepard smiled.

"That is where this comes in." He spun the dial under one of the shower heads and water came spilling out. "I upgraded this one just for you. It can reach boiling temperature so it can kill bacteria and rinse off anything that is caked to your suit!" Tali stood there and crossed her arms.

"I don't believe you." The pillows steam filled the room. _Why would her do that for me, I am just an alien on his ship._ She eyed his face sensing that he was telling the truth. "Commander… I am sorry, it is uhm, just…thank you."

She stared at her special shower head looking back at that special day. _I didn't fully understand him back then…how caring he was to every crew member._ Tali walked under the boiling water and stood there thinking. Kale's blood swirled with the water around her feet and went down the drain. She never in her whole life would think she would be doing this for her Pilgrimage._ What have I gotten myself into?_

Tali grabbed her purple cloth and wrapped it around her curvy body. She attached her hood and made it snug, just the way her aunt taught her when she was young. The suit smelled new and operated beautifully. Dr. Chakwas watched fascinated by the way she put on her cloths with such precision and accuracy.

"Tali, has anyone seen your face before?" Dr. Chakwas's question took her by complete surprise. Liara sat straighter in her chair listening in while staring at her computer. Tali nervously looked over at her doctor. "Well you know, since you received your suit?"

"No... Nobody has. People have seen what I looked like as a child, but when I got my suit I haven't shown my face to anyone for around a decade. Showing your face is the greatest act of intimacy a quarian can do."

"Ahh, I see. Did you look at yourself today when changing your suit?" Tali blushed from the question.

"Yeah."

Chakwas chuckled at how she answered her question.

"We need to pump you up with some medicine so you don't get an infection," she said turning around and grabbing a tray full of medicine. "This will put you out for a couple of hours as soon as it enters your blood stream." Tali laid down on the medical table turning to her side so Chakwas could reach her tubes.

"See you two later," Tali playfully said waving her hand goodbye to Liara. Everything went black.

_Standing in a field, she could feel the cool blades of grass run in between her toes. She curled her feet up burrowing them in the thick soft green carpet. Closing her eyes, the cool nigh breeze glided over her bare face. She inhaled the fresh air and looked up at the night sky; the stars were spilled across the black of space like a tipped over glass of milk. The freedom was nice, the sound of the night insects chirping away, and the feeling of the air rushing around her body was liberating. All was perfect._

Tali opened her eyes, her body was shivering. She felt a weight on top of her and noticed her favorite blanket lay over of her cold body._ These damn suits always take forever to self calibrate._ It was obviously early in the morning or late at night; Liara was curled up in a chair as her room was being occupied by a Turian that they recently captured. Doctor Chakwas was not in the room at all. _That's odd._ She sat up on her bed and dropped to the floor quietly making her way over to the exit. The doors hissed open and she entered the common area. A dull red light basked the room in its hue. She stared across the room and her eyes locked onto Shepard's personal quarters. _The last thing he wants to see is me probably._ Tali made her way to the elevator to head down to engineering. She turned around and glanced at his door once again. _Well, I might as well_. Her heart raced as she approached the door and made a fist about to nock. She fired off three light taps and her mind changed as soon as soon she did that. _I hope he doesn't answer. _Tali panicked and looked around for a hiding place. _No, he will see me under the table, wait I have an idea!_ The doors behind her silently opened as she tried to hide around the corner.

"Tali?"

"What, oh Shepard!" She spun around with a gasp standing on her toes. She looked at his face but stared down at her feet when she saw his eyes were red. "I'm oh, I am sorry for uhm bothering you."

"No Tali, I wasn't busy and you never really bother me," his voice was deep and hoarse.

"Oh, well I wanted to thank you for my suit…I know it is a lot of credits to buy a quarian suit," she started to ramble.

"You didn't come here to thank me Tali, did you?" The question hit her in the face.

"Well… to tell you the truth, I don't really know why I came by."

Shepard turned away and walked into his room.

"Come on in." She timidly walked into his private quarters.

"You know, this is the third time I have ever been in here," she informed him glancing around the new part of the ship. Shepard walked over to his sink and splashed steamy water into his face. He grabbed a towel, wiped off the beads of water, and sighed. It felt weird to be in here; the smell of human deodorant, shaving cream, and other unique scents entered her nose, but she found it comforting.

"How is your suit?" Tali snapped her head over to the commander.

"It is nice." Shepard pointed his finger at her as the towel in his hand swayed.

"Those purple cloths, who gave them to you?" She looked down at them which were wrapped around her body.

"My mother gave them to me when I was a child," she responded playing with the fabric. "Purple is my favorite color."

"They look nice," he complimented grabbing a cup and filled it up with water.

"Thanks," she blushed and played with the cloth even more. "Shepard," Tali walked closer to him, "I came here to ask you about…well you know." Tali didn't look into his eyes, but at the ground. The room became quiet. _I shouldn't have come in here. This was stupid. _He shuffled a bit and sat down on his desk.

"To tell you the truth, I have a hard time believing she is gone. It hasn't fully hit me yet." He hopped off the table and walked over to his bed carrying his cup of water. "I feel like I have died along with her." Tali walked up behind him.

"Don't say that Shepard!" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your right, I shouldn't say that." Shepard sat down on his bed and chugged the water. He slapped his hand on the bed, "Sit down Tali." She looked at his bed and timidly sat down.

"So you are holding up fairly well then?"

"No. It usually hits me hard the next day. I am completely shocked right now… I don't really know how to react." He set his cup on the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Hold in there Shepard," Tali said rubbing his back.

"Thanks Tali," his red eyes peered up at her looking past her mask. He put his thumb up and wiped a flake of dust off her purple veil. "What is behind that mask?" He cracked a smile asking the question more to himself. She blushed and looked away from him grinning.

"Shepard," Joker came through the speaker, his voice was intense and excited.

"We need you on the bridge right now, I think you want to come and see this!"

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 14**

Shepard got up off his bed lightning fast and extended his hand for Tali to grab.

"What do you think it is Shepard," Tali asked following him out of his personal quarters. He glanced at her over his shoulder; a flicker of hope flashed in his eyes.

"I don't know; let's go find out, shall we?"

"Commander," Garrus called coming out of nowhere. Shepard continued to briskly walk towards the stairs leading up to the map room.

"Still awake," Shepard asked walking up the stairs.

"I never sleep Shepard," he joked through a yawn. "Tali, what's going on," he asked again. She shrugged and motioned him to tag along to solve this mystery. Garrus set a crate down on the floor next to the elevator and sprinted after the two. The three walked into the map room and was met with chatter from the crew. They all stared at the commander as he emerged into the room._ They all look confident…they must have found something!_

"Commander," a guard saluted him off to their right, "Tali, Garrus," he greeted them saluting them too.

"Commander!" Pressly was standing on top of the ramp leading to the helm. "You are going to want to see this!" Tali's heart skipped several beats with excitement. She looked at her commander as he strode with confidence towards Joker. _His flame is lit again. _

"This should be good," Garrus told Tali elbowing her in the side with a smile across his face obviously excited. Joker stood up from his chair when he locked eyes with Shepard. His hat was sitting on his chair and he had sweat rings under his arms and around his neck.

"Pressly, show him what you found," he excitedly started pointing at Pressly's holoscreen. The Navigator slipped in his seat tapping a few things to bring up a map. A few of the Normandy's crew walked up behind them looking over their shoulders.

"Okay, Mike here," Pressly turned around pointing his thumb at a tall man standing right behind Tali, "he got a ping off the radar, but it dropped as fast as it came up. Mike, explain," Pressly finished out of breath.

"Well, I was scanning a section of the field and I hit a massive asteroid. You know, one about the size of asteroid X57," his muscular arms opened up showing him how big it was, "The scanner pinged back a signature of a structure. Man made or alien made… or whatever," he said scratching his head peering at Tali and Garrus.

"Go on," Shepard kindly asked him crossing his arms. Mike scratched his cheek and continued.

"I think we should check it out. I mean, why did they come to this specific system and enter an asteroid field?"

"They knew Shepard was hunting them and they chose to lose us in an asteroid field," Tali answered his question looking over her shoulder at Mike. Mike looked at Tali and nodded.

"Yeah, but we found something in there," he reinforced his theory. Tali looked back at Shepard who was playing with the stubble on his chin.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, but how did the "structure" just drop off the grid," Shepard asked staring at his crew who gathered around him. He scrutinized their wrinkled faces searching for an answer. Nobody spoke.

"Joker, tell everyone to scan that particular area of the field…I am going to pay our little friend a visit downstairs. Garrus, come on."

"On it Shepard." Tali watched the two walk down the Normandy.

"Shepard, do you need me," Tali called out.

"Do you want to get your hands dirty?"

"If it helps you out then, I guess so." She chased them down the Normandy and the three of them entered the medical bay. Liara stood up looking at the three dazed and confused waking from her slumber. Shepard opened the door and barged in the room.

"Wrex, wake up," Shepard shouted at his Krogan friend curled up in the corner of the room.

"Wrex is a deep sleeper," the Turian strapped in the chair began to laugh.

"What are you talking about," Wrex aggressively asked standing up rubbing his eyes.

"You still don't get it. I thought you were smarter than this Shepard," he continued between bursts of laughter.

"He is delusional Shepard," Garrus informed them, "I have seen this happen before in C-Sec." The Turian began to laugh harder with a mischievous smirk across his face.

"We need some answers from you now!" Shepard raised his voice in anger; it frightened Tali seeing him like this.

"You…you are getting nothing else from me Shepard!" The commander grabbed his hand and pulled on his broken finger.

"Tell me why your friends came into this system," he whispered violently.

"Ahhrah! Nothing is coming out of my mouth anymore!" The Turian uncomfortably struggled in his chair. _Shepard, stop it!_ Tali closed her eyes when she saw the commander pull the Turian's finger off, followed by a dangling string of tendons. He screamed at the top of his lungs and began thrashing in his chair.

"Now, I will do this five more times. If you still don't tell me anything, then I am going to work on your toes!" The Turian began to pant.

"Screw you!" Shepard grabbed another finger and ripped it off.

"Tell me, I know you are hiding something!"

"No, no, no!" Shepard threw the finger at his face and grabbed his hand again. The Turian curled his hand into a fist fighting Shepard from being able to grab his last finger. The two struggled for a moment, but Shepard had another finger clasped in his hand.

"Tell me or this one is coming off!" _Oh Keelah, he is losing it!_

"Shepard, you have to stop this," Tali pleaded. He viciously looked at Tali and out of blind rage he began to scream.

"They probably tortured Ashley just like this and put it up on the Vids! I know she is looking down at us and is happy about what we are doing!" He yanked his last finger off and threw it to the ground. "Why don't you just tell me you bastard!" Shepard screamed into his face with every vein popping out in his head and neck. His hands reached around his neck as he began to strangle his victim. "Tell me why! Tell me!" He stood on his toes and pushed his powerful hands into his neck.

"You are going to kill him! If you want answers stop it," Tali shouted punching Shepard's arm. He thought of her words for a moment then threw the Turian against the wall. He grabbed Wrex's pistol and put his foot on the Turian's skull. Shepard pressed his firearm against his captor's leg.

"You know what will happen if I pull this trigger!"

The ex-Spectre was quiet for a moment.

"Pull the trigger; I know where my loyalty lies," he ordered him gasping for air.

"THOW!"

"Aarghaa!"

"Shepard, stop it!"

He pressed the barrel against the Turian's hip.

"This next round will hurt a lot more; now tell me why your friends came here!"

"Shepard, this is going to stop," Tali screamed over the ringing in her ears.

"This is going to stop once I get an answer! They killed the person I loved; they killed the only thing I had in my life! I want revenge!"

"Listen to yourself Shepard! This isn't you, this isn't the Shepard I know," Tali walked over to him and grabbed his stiff arm that was holding the pistol. "Stop this for me. If you care, then stop!" Tali clenched her teeth and stared deep into his eyes. _Please Shepard, do this for me._ The bulging muscles in his arms deflated as he dropped his pistol to the ground.

"Thank you Shepard," she whispered and hugged him. _Thank you._ She felt one of his arms wrap around her shoulder and squeeze.

"Thank you Tali," he said barely audible, his voice shaking. His other arm came around her back and he squeezed harder. "Thank you… thank you, thank you."

"That is the man I know…that is my Shepard." She let go of him, but her didn't let go of her. _I can do this forever._ She embraced him again.

"I want to get even… is that okay with you Tali," he asked into her shoulder. _If someone killed you Shepard, I would do all that is in my power to get even._

"Yes, I can allow that," she said pressing her mouth up to his ear wishing her bare skin could touch his. He let go of her and turned around glaring at the moaning Turian on the ground.

"Garrus, you know what to do," Shepard said to his friend leading Tali out of the room. He nodded and grabbed a blue bottle with a nozzle on the end. "Seal the wounds." Wrex laughed as the door closed behind them. Tali looked at her commander who was shaking…from rage or regret, she did not know. Liara was staring at Shepard with her hands covering her blue mouth.

"Liara, I am so sorry you had to see that… I apologize for my actions."

"I don't know what you are talking about Shepard," she said trying her hardest to crack a smile. Shepard nodded.

"Tali, follow me back up to the bridge. I hope they found something." They walked out of the medical bay and towards the stairs. "I am sorry… I went too far." Tali looked at his hand swaying by his thigh wanting to hold it.

"It's okay Shepard, I understand." Shepard peered at her, his eyes giving off the urge to ask her a question. _What is it Shepard? Just ask me._

"We will get pay back for what they have done," Tali reinforced him. He shook his head in agreement. They began to walk up the stairs. It was a long and awkward one, both of them said nothing to each other, but their minds were racing with thoughts.

"Joker, Mike, you guys find anything," Shepard asked approaching behind the group that was swarmed around a holographic monitor. Everyone's heads snapped towards their commander.

"Yes! We are working on it right now… I think we are going to get a break in a sec," Joker informed him hobbling between his main console and the one everyone was looking at. Tali noticed Mike's omni-tool was lit up and he was doing some hardcore math.

"What is going on guys?" Joker excitedly looked at Shepard.

"The "structure" came up on our scanners again… watch it Vicky," Joker began dodging one of the crew, "we might get its coordinates in a second."

"Why is it only coming up in blips," Shepard asked fighting his way through the crowd to look at the scanners.

"Are they trying to bat off our scanners waves with something," Tali added her theory following Shepard.

"I don't think that technology exists. Something smells fishy to me," Pressly fired back shooting what Tali said out of the air. _Smells fishy? I wish I knew what that means. _

"Sir, it came up again," one of the crew behind them said pointing at his holoscreen. They all rushed towards him and looked over his shoulder at the screen. "What is going on," he asked himself.

"Shepard!" Garrus's voice broke the silence as they all peered at the scanners screen. "The enemy HQ is hiding in the field! The stubborn bastard actually let it slip!" They all stared at him. Wrex came up behind him and the smell of burning flesh slopped off his skin as he came to a halt.

"Garrus, what about that thing we saw," Wrex added. Garrus looked at him and waved his hand dismissing it.

"That was something of Liara's, it is nothing. Do we have coordinates of the base yet," he anxiously asked.

"We are working on it now," three of them responded with their onmi-tools open busting out math. Tali was getting excited, but she knew Shepard was even more excited… no, he was blood thirsty.

"Garrus, good work! I want everyone to find this damned base," Shepard yelled down the fuselage of the Normandy waving his arms in the air. The interior of the ship busted into a buzz as everyone contributed to finding the illusive base.

"No, no, that's not right, you need to have that denominator cubed and that variable should be over there."

Tali looked around the deck; everyone was busting their butts for Shepard and this mission. She looked over at her commander as he began to talk to Joker.

"Can you go through the field again Joker?"

"Yeah, yeah, not a problem." Shepard clapped him on the shoulder.

"Shepard… I am sorry about Ash. It was my fault…," Shepard cut him off.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for her death. It was my fault…she died because of me. I told you to lose them," he harshly told his pilot and friend.

"Okay commander, lets drop," Joker said to him turning away gimping back to his chair.

"Looks like we are making some unexpected progress," Tali said coming up behind her commander pushing her way through the crowd of PhDs.

"Got the coordinates," Vicky yelled holding her arm up.

"I want you to triple check them! All of you, triple check the math. Liara, perfect timing! Open up your omni-tool and check Vicky's math," Shepard barked, "She is uploading it to the servers, right Vicky?" She looked at the commander, nodded her head, and pulled a wisp of her pink hair behind her ear. "I don't feel like going in there just to get pummeled by some big rocks; I need precise measurements and coordinates!"

_There is the commander I have been missing!_

"It looks good Commander!"

Liara gave Shepard a thumbs up along with everyone else.

"Okay, strap in everyone. We are going in for round two!"

"Aye, aye Commander," the Normandy's crew all said at once. _It seems they all want revenge. _

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 15**

_Revenge._

Tali thought of the word as she looked at Shepard. _I can understand._ She began thinking of the Geth, the artificial intelligence that exiled her people._ I want them dead, but this is much more personal. They killed Shepard's Ash. They are attacking us personally and they want to break Shepard. I am now understanding his rage._

"Before we enter the field, I want the ground team to gear up." Shepard eyed Liara, Garrus, Wrex, and Tali. "We are going to hit the base hard. I can guarantee you that there are more people inside of it. The ship that blew up was probably a fraction of the people we were supposed to face." He looked down at the ground. All of his crew was staring at him. "This is going to be a tough fight…this team we are facing, they are all on our skill level, but we are fighting for something," his voice grew louder, "We are fighting for someone! We are fighting for Ash!" Tali stood up strait listening to her commander, her moral boosted and got butterflies in her stomach. "What are they fighting for, huh? Probably what," he made a disgusted face, "power, attention? They have nothing on us…" He looked deep into the eyes of his trusty crew; they all stared back at him listening intently. Shepard began to pace in front of the crowd. "Fight for me…fight for Ashley. We go in there, grab them by their belt buckles and stomp the life out of every one of them. They will pay for what they have done to this crew, to all the innocent people at Station 12 and at the fueling depot. They will pay for the lifeless body of Sergeant Kale who lies in the medical bay's refrigerator, for almost killing all of my friends," he curled his hand into a fist, "and for stealing the life of the one I loved!" Shepard closed his eyes squeezing a lone tear out from between his eyelids. He opened his eyes and looked at the crew.

"Let's get them."

"Yes sir," they all chimed. Shepard walked through the parting crowd and down towards the stairs to gear up.

"Tali, I believe I owe you a shotgun," Shepard said waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I lost uhm… lost mine in the fueling depot," she said ashamed. "I am sorry for being so damn expensive."

"You are a high maintenance teammate, I don't like it," he said to her with an angry face on.

"Wha-what," she stuttered by his sudden anger. He chuckled to himself amused by his joke.

"You…you bosh'tet Shepard! I thought you were serious," she exclaimed putting a hand over her heart.

"Nah Tali, I find it fun to joke with you. You always take everything seriously."

"Well, quarians don't joke too often Shepard," she said blushing and feeling somewhat embarrassed. She followed him over to his personal quarters and the pleasant smell of Shepard filled her mask as she entered his domain.

"Here, take my shotgun and," he looked around his room searching for something else, "did you lose your pistol too?" _Oh great, do I have to really say it?_

"Uhm…yes… I lost it when the crowd panicked and almost trampled me in the depot," she shamefully added. "But I expect you to give me a new one," she ordered like a spoiled child. Shepard stood up and looked at her shocked.

"Ha, I got you there," she pointed at him snickering.

"Don't order me Tali'Zorah," he approached her and aggressively hovered over the shorter quarian angling his eyebrows.

"I know you are teasing!" She noticed his fist curl up and he didn't break his piercing gaze.

"No… I am not."

"Oh, I… I am sorry," she backed up intimidated. Shepard snorted.

"I am not too good at this am I," her voice was almost flirty.

"When we are done with this mission, Joker and I will teach you the definition of humor," he said handing his very own pistol to Tali. She grabbed it from his hand.

"Thanks." She peered down at his pistol and then clipped it to her thigh.

"Go grab all the grenades you can find, we are probably going to need them," he ordered her strapping his armor on his muscular frame.

"Okay." She walked towards the door but a question popped into her head. "Shepard," she turned around, "What is a uhm… chicken foot?" The question took him by surprise and he awkwardly stared at her. _Oh Keelah, I hope I didn't offend him! _"It's just Ashley said I had a chicken foot."

"Ash said that to you?" She nodded slightly embarrassed accidently bring up her name. He looked at her feet and cracked a smile. "She would," he whispered. "I will show you one later."

"Okay," Tali excitedly exclaimed turning around walking out of the room. _That was an entertaining conversation._

"Tali," Wrex's voice came from the elevator as he was crouched down over an open crate. "Here, take these grenades. We are going to need them for the fight ahead," Wrex grumbled extending a fist full of the disc shaped explosives. _That is convenient. _"Don't blow yourself up with these."

"I won't, I promise." Tali had the similar feeling deep in her stomach that reminded her of the night before going to Ilos… it was a crippling sensation. _Fear, anxiety, hate, excitement…I know that I have run out of luck. Anyone of the bullets they fire at me has my name on it. _She remembers her first combat engagement. _I looked around and said to myself, "He can die, maybe even him, but I can't, it cannot see it happening to me."_ She now knows the reality of combat: every time one goes into a fight, they have a chance of dying. _Once you get over that though, then you look at fighting differently. Vermire showed me the truth. _

"Tali." A voice broke her train of thought. "You ready to go," Garrus asked exiting the elevator.

"Ready!" Liara walked out of the elevator right after Garrus and Tali looked at the hole in her suit which was filled with white hardened foam. Garrus was missing the armor that covered his arm and Wrex's red suit was half melted.

"Look at us… we are beat to Hell," Garrus chuckled looking at his best friends. They all nervously laughed at each other.

"Check out Shepard, he has blood all over his armor and a broken hand," Wrex pointed at their commander who walked up behind them.

"The hand is okay," he remarked.

"Do you not have a glove for it Shepard," Liara asked.

"I do, but it won't fit. My damned hand is to swollen," he laughed looking at his four best friends. "The heroic team that saved the Citadel and killed a Reaper," he shook his head, "Look at us, we could be mistaken for a rag tag mercenary group. We are missing half our guns and our armor is barely holding together."

"Tell me about it," Wrex remarked looking at his half melted chest plate.

"Hey guys…thanks for sticking with me."

"Come on Shepard, we are here for you until the end," Garrus kindly said.

"We have your back Shepard." Wrex punched him in the arm keeping the mood light. "You have a bigger set of quads than I."

"Come on Shepard, we should find that base," Liara aggressively told her friend and leader.

"Let's do it," he looked up from the ground.

------------------

"Is everyone strapped in," Joker asked flicking a few switches. He looked around the cockpit and then checked the rest of the crew's status on his holoscreen; every light lit up green. "Vicky, I hope these are right," Joker nervously said staring at the coordinates.

"They are, if they aren't I will take you on a date," a distant voice jokingly said down the fuselage of the SR1 Normandy.

"What?"

"I know you think I'm sexy!"

"I never said anything along those lines!" Joker slapped his hat on backwards and began to mumble to himself. "Tali, Shepard, Garrrus, Pressly, Liara, Wrex…you guys all good to go?"

They gave him the thumbs up.

"Here is round two!" Joker manually tilted the Normandy down and the orange glow from the field spilled in the cockpit. The Normandy hummed as it surged forward towards the base.

"Stealth systems are up…they won't see us coming." The drumming of the sand sized particles started up again. Joker's face was completely concentrated on flying his ship and not letting Shepard down.

"Here come the big rocks," Pressly warned Joker.

"On it Pressly!" Joker began to maneuver the Normandy around the asteroids like water flowing around smooth river stones.

"We are approaching 35,000 miles away from the target," Mike's voice came through everyone's headsets. Tali was impressed from Joker's flying abilities, she has never seen anything like it before.

"What in the… I swear I just got a signature of, wait…no it can't be. We have fighters' incoming!" Everyone looked at Pressly.

"What are fighters doing here? Who are these people," Shepard asked yelling with frustration. "Joker, it is time to flex your muscles!"

"They are closing in…2000 miles…1800 miles." Pressly looked up at Shepard. "This is going to be a knife fight!"

"How in the Hell do they know we are coming in here? Don't we have our stealth systems up?"

"Yeah we do! What is going on?"

"They have a lock on us," a voice screamed in into their ear pieces. Tali noticed a flash of light off in the distance.

"There, twelve-thirty," she yelled pointing out the window.

"Why are our scanners not picking them up?"

There was another flash of light that erupted meters away from the windshield.

"Gah, they hit us with something," Joker screamed making the Normandy dive. Two tear drop shaped vessels snapped by the windows soaring over them. "Shields dropped by ten percent. We can't have that happen again!"

"Joker, take them out," Shepard ordered. Wrex began to laugh with excitement. _What is there to laugh about!_

"They just popped up again; they are coming up on our six!" Joker pulled up avoiding a mammoth asteroid, but he continued to circle around the circumference. _What are you doing?_ Tali made two fists and placed them between her legs as she was nervous. Joker gunned it and he had a clear shot of the fighter's back end as they flew right over the Normandy. The Normandy shook as it fired one of its mass accelerated cannons at the exposed fighter. A red hot slug spat out from the tip of the cannon; it rippled through the vacuum of space hitting the fighter. Its blue kinetic barriers blinked and the ship went spinning sideways into a rock followed by tongues of white plasma that arched into the air from the exploding craft.

"Got one!" The crew of the Normandy cheered, but was cut off by a vicious, bone rattling explosion.

"We got hit…losing power to engine Number 3! Get that back online!"

Tali eyes probed out the window hopelessly attempting to spot the last fighter. She looked over at Shepard who began to sweat profusely. _The interior must be heating up. _

"What was that…we just passed a mounted turret on one of the asteroids," Garrus screamed. Another explosion tore through the ship rocking everyone to the core.

"Yeah, they have defenses set up everywhere!" Joker fired another mass accelerated slug into an asteroid that lit up red in his sights signaling an enemy threat. The rock split in half being hit by one of the Normandy's bigger batteries. The slug hit with the force of an eight kiloton bomb sending vibrations through the ship treating to eviscerate it into shreds of ribbon.

"Cool down the reactor now! We are about to overheat!"

Engineer Adams's voice crackled together, "Already on it!" Joker wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Another battery Joker! I have a lock on it, fire!" The distinctive noise of the cannon went off.

"VAP!"

The asteroid incinerated and they passed through the debris.

"The fighter is still on our tail, we have to lose him or take him out!" The Normandy raced towards a ten kilometer long asteroid.

"Joker, don't play chicken, not now," Shepard ordered him pressing his head back against the seats headrest. "Joker!" The Normandy's pilot blocked him out.

"Shepard, let him do what he needs," Tali bellowed. Shepard glanced over at her then glanced back towards the rock.

"Now," Joker yanked the joystick back making the Normandy dive under the rock. "Reverse the thrusters… now!" The Normandy moaned and slowed down. "Now forward!" The engines did a reveres hum as they picked up speed. "Gotcha in my sights now you bastard!"

"VAP!"

A red ball sped towards the teardrop ship punching a hole right in the center of it.

"Woah, get some," Joker howled sticking his middle finger up at the windshield.

"Shepard, we need to vent the Normandy's heat or I am going to pass out in the next minute," Pressly informed the commander while being cooked from the stored up heat.

"They already know we are here, so do it." The ship hissed and the haze dissipated from the interior of the ship.

"Closing in, 10,000 miles away from destination," Pressly notified with the sound of relief. "The field opens up here in a second." Tali noticed the orange glow cool down from outside the window. She let her muscles relax as the rocks opened up into a black patch of clear space. Joker looked at Shepard and began to laugh in an exhausted manner.

"Damn… I can't believe that just happened," Joker chuckled. Pressly spun around in his chair looking at everyone with eyes the size of saucers.

"I honestly thought we were going down there. Is everyone okay? Is everyone okay," Pressly repeated, yelling it this time down the fuselage to the rest of the crew.

"Jimbo is unconscious," Vicky responded standing out of her seat and holding her friends bloody head.

"Doc, get up here, Jimbo is unconscious and he needs your assistance," Shepard barked into his mic.

"Shepard, we have company! No wait…that is wrong though…it can't be!"

"What is it Pressly," Shepard asked looking at his holoscreen.

"Joker, do you see this?"

"That has to be wrong, it can't be," Joker said absolutely shocked.

"What is it Pressly!" The Navigator spun around in his chair with his mouth hanging wide open. Pressly pointed at his screen. Tali looked at Shepard's face, it drained of all color, his mouth dropped to the floor, and he looked like he was about to pass out. Tali struggled to see over Shepard's shoulder. _What is it?!_

She caught a glimpse of a ghost…a true ghost. _It can't be…no that is wrong!_

A black and red Turian war ship was positioned on the opposite end of the open space… it was the ship that they witnessed explode less than seven hours ago and it was in the perfect position to kill the Normandy.


	6. Snake in the Mud Part 5

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 16**

Tali stared at the Turian war ship through the Normandy's long range optics on Pressly's screen. Everyone looked at Shepard, shocked.

"She is alive…Ashley is alive," he whispered. "I can guarantee you they dropped her off at the base, but how are they still…," Shepard was viciously cut off.

"They have fired at us!"

Shepard snapped out of it and yelled, "Fire back! Kill them!"

------------------

Kramos sat in his pilot's chair finding a perfect position to be ready for the Normandy. _Yes, everything is going to plan except for several little mishaps. _He checked the specially fitted holoscreen that had a lock on the Normandy's position. _All thanks to Skave and the Oracle._

"Fighters are in position. We are heading right towards Shepard, ETA…ten seconds," an asari voice spoke into his right ear. Kramos's heart sped up getting excited for the fight ahead. He has heard of "Joker" before, he was all over the Vids days after Sovereign attacked the Citadel. But this wasn't where he had caught his name before; Kramos has heard of him by his raw talent. _Humans don't deserve to fly ships; they are not worthy enough for such an honor._ _I am superior to him, he is new talent and I am old._ A smirk came across his lips. _The last thing they will be expecting is to see me. I have the element of surprise…and the Oracle. _

"Kramos, they just took out Lorika," a turian voice erupted from behind Kramos.

"We knew this was going to happen. They are just there to deplete their shields…we all knew they were going to die," Kramos bellowed at his crewmate.

_Skave knew this was going to happen. It is all for the bigger cause._

"The last fighter just went down, here they come," the same voice informed Kramos. The turian pilot looked at his new holoscreen. _One of their engines is burnt out and shields down by ten percent. Their deaths were all worth it. I have a lock on them; I just need to wait…_

* * *

"Joker evade now!"

It was too late. The Normandy was out in the open with no cover and had hot ammunition traveling at them close to the speed of light. Tali slammed her eyes shut because of the bright orb that was fired out of the opposing ship could cook the eyes of any organic. She tensed up waiting for the inevitable impact. The Normandy rocked to one side ferociously; Tali could feel the heat of the blast penetrate the window of the Normandy and begin to eat at the delicate skin on her face._ Oh Keelah, this is it._

"Ahhrah!"

The voice came from Joker; he was in pain.

"Commander, I can't see a thing!"

Tali opened her eyes and they were greeted with a terrifying sight. Metal panels were dangling from the ceiling and wires were severed sparking like strobes. Joker's skin was red and blistered from the incredible heat of the foreign weaponry.

"I am flying blind, I can't see…help!" Tali desperately looked around the cockpit and found Shepard pressed in the corner of the ceiling with steam emitting from his armor. Tali's harness was pressing hard against the top of her thin shoulders.

"Our mass effect fields are gone," Pressly screamed, his face was bloody and the tips of his ears were blistering. _This isn't happening._ "They have another lock on us Joker, evade!"

"I can't see," he screamed rubbing his eyes.

"Just make a move now or we are all going to die right here right now!" Joker pushed his joystick and the Normandy made a sickening noise as it stressed its engines to the brink.

"Joker, lose him now," Shepard ordered as he crashed back to the floor.

"I am getting my vision back, hold up…all I can see is a dancing white orb," he yelled out in pain.

"Engineer Adams here, we have engine three back online. Working on getting our barriers back up. Do not, I repeat, do not get hit again, we have no shields!"

Everyone looked at each other…death flashed in their eyes. A white hot orb raced over the helm of the Normandy.

"Damn it, close the blast shields over the windows or we are going to be cooked alive," Shepard roared shielding his face.

"They are jammed, I can't," Joker snapped back.

"Shepard, what are we going to do," Tali asked him as he attempted to get back in his seat. Her commander flashed a nervous look. "Come on, think!"

"Mike, how close are we to the coordinates?"

"We are closing in on 8000 miles," he yelled back not using his mic as the Normandy's com channels were down. Shepard bit his lower lip thinking.

"Joker, can you drop us off over the asteroid and fight the ship from there?"

Joker didn't break his concentration from flying, "Yeah, I can do that. That might give us time to get our barriers back online. You better hurry and get ready, 8000 miles is going to be covered really fast!"

"Ground team, follow me now to the cargo hold, we are dropping in the Mako!" He stood up and started to help Tali out of her chair. "Ow, these clips are hot," he cursed helping his friend get out of her chair.

"I got it Shepard!" She slapped away his hand and unclipped herself. Her hand intertwined with his lifting her out of the seat.

"Come on, let's go!" Tali ran after Shepard followed by Garrus who was already closing in on the stairs leading to the elevator. The Normandy rocked again throwing everyone down the stairs. Tali tried to grab the railing, but was knocked down by Wrex slamming into her. The ground team ended up in a heap at the foot of the stairs.

"Wrex, get off me!" Tali started punching Wrex's five-hundred pound body as she could feel her pelvis about to shatter.

"Stop hitting me and I will damn it!" He rolled off her hastily and helped her up.

"Is everyone okay," Chakwas's green eyes scanned the heap while holding a bag of medical supplies that was prepared for Jimbo. They all ignored her and spilled into the elevator. Shepard punched the holographic arrow pointing down and the door closed behind them.

"Shepard," Tali approached her commander and touched his face, "Are you okay?" She stared at his peeling skin and blisters worried.

"What's wrong?"

Tali observed his face trying to figure out what the problem as she wasn't aware of human's skin reaction to heat. "Your face looks like Wrex's armor." He peered at Wrex.

"My face is melting?"

"Yeah!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "What? What is so funny?" The crew began to chuckle at Tali's innocence and ignorance. The door began to slide door opened, but the Normandy again was hit by something stopping the door from rising completely.

"Damn it," Wrex grumbled looking at the slim opening.

"Come on, we need to get moving," Shepard was already sliding under it. His hand appeared under the opening, but Tali pushed Liara out of the way to grab it first.

"I don't think I can fit under here Shepard," Wrex informed him half way under the door with Garrus and Liara slidding past him.

"Joker…damn," Shepard frustratingly yelled realizing the communication channels were down. "Garrus, Liara, go grab your helmets; we are going to be fighting in a vacuum. Open Kaiden's locker and grab one of his for me." The two ran off towards the lockers as ordered by their leader. "Tali, grab Wrex's arm and help me pull." Tali stretched out her hand and Wrex grabbed it. "Pull!" Her powerful leg muscles flexed and she leaned backwards using her body weight to add some extra force. Wrex shot loose and the two of them fell backwards.

"That was embarrassing," Wrex commented helping both Tali and Shepard off the ground.

"You almost broke my hand Wrex," Tali squeaked staring at her throbbing hand that her krogan friend almost accidently crushed. He did his usual low laugh and slapped Tali hard on the shoulder.

"I need to toughen you up." She was about to start arguing, but that was the last thing she needed to do.

"Get in the Mako everyone." Shepard grabbed Tali by the arm leading her across the cargo bay towards the heavy vehicle. Garrus threw Shepard one of Kaiden's old helmets from across the room. He caught the grayish blue helmet and stared at it before slipping it on reminiscing on his decision at Vermire. Tali noticed his face was filled with regret and sorrow before putting his head in it. Tali just wanted to comfort him…hold his hand and say everything is okay._ Snap out of it! _She shook her head and clambered into the cramped quarters of the Mako.

"Wrex, I want you on the gun! Tali, get up here with me and Liara, watch the scanners. Garrus, just hold on!" Tali crawled up to the front seat and snapped the five-point harness together.

"Garrus, your arm! You can't fight like that in a vacuum," Tali said reaching for his bare arm. Shepard spun around noticing Garrus's handicap.

"I'm okay. Just get me inside this base and I will be fine," he said with a smart smirk on his face.

"You have a thicker skull than Shepard," Tali remarked spinning around pulling the harnesses tighter around her body. Garrus laughed giving his exposed arm a nervous glance.

"Scanners are up. Shepard…look," Liara said shaken up by the image on her screen. Her blue eyes flicked up towards Shepard peeking through the clear visor. "The base is coming up! Strap in," Liara howled for the first time in her life. The Normandy's cargo bay door opened and the Mako surged forward catching everyone by surprise.

"Close the Mako's door!"

It was too late. The Mako was whipped out of the door by the steam driven piston hooked onto the Mako's chassis fired off by Joker. Everything was silent through the vacuum of space. The door of the Mako was ripped off by the sudden surge of energy and the vacuum threatened everyone's life. Tali could hear the rapid breathing of her crew through their local communication channel. The orange sun light emptied into the Mako's cramped quarters as they zipped through space. She looked to her left and noticed Shepard's suit had gas venting out of his back.

"Shepard, your suit!"

"What? Damn, my O2 levels are dropping, Tali what's going on?" Tali tried to reach over and grab a tube that was whipping around like an out of control hose, but her harnesses restrained her from helping Shepard.

"You tube needs to be attached!" Shepard's arm reached over his head attempting to grab his life line.

"I can't reach it!"

"Reach Tali, reach," Liara was yelping into her mic watching helplessly from her seat. Tali stretched her arm out, but the harness pushed her back in the seat._ Damn it!_

"Tali no, stay in your seat you idiot!" Shepard screamed ferociously. "The damn door is open; you are going to get killed!"

_Just shut up Shepard! _She punched the harness release and all five buckles detached floating in the zero Gs.

"Tali, we are closing in on 15,000 feet until we hit the surface, get back in your chair!"

"And what, watch Shepard die," Tali snapped at Liara. She grabbed one of the railings and pushed herself towards her commander; he looked up into Tali's eyes and shot her a look. _What in the hell are you doing?_

"8000 feet!"

Tali grabbed the tube and stuck it in the hole where it belongs.

"Got it!" Shepard's hand wrapped around her skinny arms almost crushing them pushing her away.

"Get back to your seat you idiot!"

"5000 feet! Tali hurry!"

Her heart pumped faster and faster as it injected adrenaline into her blood stream.

"Let go of my leg Shepard!" She spun around and noticed it wasn't him but a lose wire that was caught around her leg. She kicked but the wire slipped around the hilt of her trusty knife and tied a knot.

"3000 feet!"

_No, no, no!_

Shepard pulled on the cord but only made it tighter around her leg.

"Help Shepard!" She was scared and her hands were too shaky to untie the knot.

"1500 feet, do something!"

Shepard unclipped the belts that hugged around her calves holding the knife in place and the wire came lose.

"Go Tali, go!"

"Brace for impact now!"

_I need to get in my seat! _Her bottom found the seat just as there was a body breaking vibration that tore though the Mako. The front end dug deep into the asteroids surface and the bits of metal bored through the thick ballistic glass. Tali's body went slamming into the control panel not being held back by any restraints. A severe dull pain ran through every nerve in her frail body and her vision flashed white from the sudden impact.

_A gentle breeze lapped against her bare face as she stood in an open field. The night sky was the only thing above her. The stars twinkled at her from millions of miles away, some of the light came from stars that have been gone for thousands of years, but they still greet her after death. She smiled and inhaled the cool air that smelled of fresh vegetation and running water._

Two hands grabbed Tali's waist bringing her back to the real world. She opened her eyes and looked around the room._ The Mako? Where am I?_ A finger ran down her purple veil and two arms shook her._ Stop shaking me, what are you doing?_ A distant voice called out.

_Ali! Ome ack…ali! Ont uo eave me!_

Her body was rocked again.

_Don't shake me! Stop it!_

"Stop shaking me!"

Tali's luminescent eyes shot open and were staring into the face of Commander Shepard. There was something wrong though, with his face yes…but there was still something off.

_Oh Keelah, no!_

Tali's eyes traced a spider web looking streak running vertically down the middle of her mask.

"Tali, your mask is cracked!"

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 17**

Tali blocked out the pain that tugged at every nerve in her body and stared at the white thread that zipped down her mask. _Don't breath, it will break. Damn it!_

"Shepard," she whispered attempting not to widen the crack with her delicate breath.

"Yeah?"

"Why does this always happen?" She looked up into his eyes that were peeking through the slit like ballistic glass of his helmet. Garrus crawled out of his seat and unfolded his sniper rifle. Liara was attempting to get out of her seat and Wrex was climbing out of the open door.

"Shepard, this rock has an atmosphere…weird," Wrex grumbled.

"I noticed that, my arm is still with me," Garrus commented helping Liara.

"Ow, my neck…I think I hurt it really bad," Liara said trying to keep her back strait. Tali looked back at the crack finally getting the courage move.

"Tali…," Shepard nervously said grabbing her by the waist.

"I am fine, we need to get inside of that…"

"THAM! CRACK CRACK CRACK!"

Tali spun around and looked at the door of the Mako. Wrex ducked back under along with a showering of debris.

"They found us!"

"Wrex, get on the Mako's gun!"

"Hehe, defiantly." Wrex squeezed past Liara and Garrus and climbed in the seat. "Shepard, the barrel is jammed in the asteroids surface, I can't use it."

"Everyone, get out of here, we need to fan out and push them back!" Tali unhooked her shotgun and approached the opening. The Mako hit the surface hard, so it created a crater that had perfect cover. The surface of the asteroid was pushed away from the Mako and it looked like the rippling effect of water, but if it just paused in time. An arm pulled on her leg as she tried to climb out of the opening following Garrus.

"Tali, you aren't going out there," Shepard bluntly said to her crawling past her.

"Shepard…yes I am!" He shot her a look that shouldn't be messed with.

"No…you…aren't!"

Tali's blood began to boil.

"Shepard, I promised you I was going to help you get Ash back! I keep my promises!"

"Tali!" She faced him and looked into his eyes. "Damn it! Just keep your head down!" He crawled past her and exited the Mako. _Stubborn bosh'tet!_

She put her hand on the ground and it sunk deep into the fine powder of the asteroid. A thick orange hazed saturated the air lowering visibility. Garrus was leaning against the mound of dirt keeping his head down trying to get himself situated. Shepard had his back against the side of the Mako and was peeking over the mound. The surface of the rock was heavily cratered and had rocks that were scattered about ranging from several meter tall to Mako sized boulders. _This is going to be a tough fight. _

"I have seven of them on my scanners," Liara informed the group taking cover behind the trench.

"Why are our scanners working now," Shepard asked. Liara glanced at him shaking her head wincing at the pain.

"Shepard, I have a group of two flanking us from the left! We have to get out of here and spread out or we are going to be taken out in this terrible position," Garrus yelled ducking from several close shots. Rounds were snapping over their heads and impacting into the Mako's lifeless shell. Tali climbed up and peeked out from cover. A blue tongue of flame lit up behind a rock several hundred meters out. Mass accelerated particles broke apart her cover and she slid down to the bottom of the crater avoiding the shots. Another grenade exploded several meters away from their cover showering dirt on top of them.

"Wrex, you see that rock over there," Shepard asked pointing at a massive boulder thirty meters out.

"Yeah."

"We will give you covering fire and I want you to get behind that. If you are there, we can cut off their flanking squad, neutralize it, and work our way from there and be fighting on one front instead of two." Garrus grumbled approving of the plan. Wrex nodded his massive head agreeing with Shepard's plan of attack. "Garrus, I want you to pin down those two bastards flanking us with you sniper. Wrex, when you are in position, I am going to come up to from your six and try to slip behind them using you as a diversion." He looked his team over carefully. "Sound like a plan?"

"Shepard, what about us," Tali said pointing at her and Liara.

"Give us covering fire, when Wrex and I are in position, you two move straight up the middle while Garrus gives you covering fire." He peeked over the mound quickly looking over the battlefield. "You have plenty of craters and rocks as cover…Tali, keep your head down. If you mask gets worse, promise me you will get back to the Mako."

Tali was silent for a moment.

"Okay Shepard," she responded to him lying.

"Okay, Wrex, here we go. Covering fire!" Tali peeked over the mound squeezing the trigger of her shotgun spitting out a Carnage rocket to where she was shot from several hundred meters out. The red ball traveled towards the target and impacted; several moments later the noise reverberated back to her position with a satisfying crack.

"Garrus, twelve-o-clock, exposed enemy!" Garrus snapped his rifle dead ahead and let lose a breath of air. His sniper cracked sending a round down range towards the turian who was stumbling backwards trying to regain a new position. He pulled the trigger again and blasted a hole in the enemies back breaking his spine and sent his organs spitting out of his chest.

"One down! Nice shot Tali!"

"You too Garrus!" Tali looked over to her left and saw Wrex slide behind a rock.

"Shepard, I'm behind cover, but they hit me hard. They have a sniper somewhere off to our two-o-clock. The bastard took my shields down to fifty percent," he roared in frustration. "I am in a bad spot; they have me in a V trap. The sniper is off to my right and the flanking team is to my left. If we don't take that sniper out, I am dead!"

Tali rounded the back side of the Mako where the crater was shallower trying to get a glimpse of the sniper. A hot slug snapped by her head as she peeked over the Mako's shell. _Too close!_

"Tali," Garrus said approaching from behind, "Did you catch any muzzle flash?"

"No…don't tell the commander I did that." Garrus nodded.

"Hang on," he peered back at the Mako's opening, "I have a plan."

* * *

Hanot found a position five hundred meters away from Shepard's crash site._ Perfect. _He smiled at his position which was an ideal sniper spot. There were two rocks next to each other which had a meter wide gap in between. He laid down on his belly about three meters away from the gap and snapped his bi-pod's legs into position. _The only way they are going to get a shot off at me is if they expose themselves right into my line of sight. My field of view spans several hundred meters, but I am only exposed by one meter. _His training at the turian sniper school began to pay off_. I won't let Skave down._ His beady eye looked through his scope and the digital text read _521 meters. _He made some slight adjustments to dope his scope. Just then a krogan ran from cover. _I have you! _His rifle kicked back into his shoulder sending a mass accelerated particle slamming into the krogan's side, but as fast as he came up he was behind cover._ I got you Wrex._ His crosshairs were trained on the rock that he was hiding behind. _Pop out, come on…_ He caught a glimpse of a helmet poking out from behind the Mako. He quickly locked on to his target keeping his heart rate low, fighting his excitement. His rifle recoiled into his shoulder and he witnessed his round arc ever so slightly landing on target. The helmet went behind cover quickly, a kill, Hanot didn't know. He began doing some breathing exercises to calm down his heart rate while he cautiously scanned the wreckage. _They know I am around and they must have made me their primary target._ Hanot shouldered his rifle more confidently looking for the turian of the group. _Garrus…where is he? Skave said he would be the one with the sniper…wait what was that? _Hanot noticed something move from inside the Mako._ There you are, wait. _There was a flash from inside the Mako.

"Rahgua!"

A mass accelerated slug entered his shoulder and continued to travel through his back, bouncing off his spine, and exploded out his side. It felt like hot coals were buried inside of his torso. He tried to breath, but began coughing up blood and pieces of lung. A supersonic crack snapped by his head as Garrus tried to finish him off, but missed. The pain Hanot was dealing with was unbearable and he began to slip into shock. Suddenly, Hanot took a depleted Uranium slug to the top of his head disintegrating it.

-------------------

"Shepard, I killed the sniper," Tali heard Garrus say from inside the Mako. Tali crawled up behind Shepard ready for the next move.

"Cover me!"

Shepard ran up the hill and dashed towards Wrex who sent a biotic power down range. Tali fired her shotgun just trying to keep the opposing teams heads down while Shepard was out in the open.

"Got it, behind cover. Wrex, they are falling back, watch it," Shepard said breathing heavily over the com channel. Another grenade exploded next to the mound sending white phosphorous everywhere.

"Liara!" Tali watched he barriers light up and she fell backwards tumbling down the incline. Tali slid down the hill grabbing her friend by the hand. "Liara, you okay?" Her bewildered icy eyes looked around and caught onto Tali. Her chest plate was cratered and smoldering with beads of red in the center slowly cooling. Another grenade went off shaking Tali to the core and the sense of nausea took over as her organs were shook up from the fierce vibrations. "Liara get up," Tali grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up.

"We need to get up and over this hill now," Garrus ordered Liara and Tali taking shots at the enemy. Tali nodded and got in a sprinting stance.

"Push up the middle now," Shepard gave the cue. Liara went up and over the hill followed by Tali as Garrus gave them support. An enemy stood up from a crater only fifty meters away. _Where did he come from?! _Tali dove into a crater that was only shallow enough to conceal her as he dumped a curtain of rounds towards Tali and Liara. She spun around on her back seeing blue particles zip over head.

"Got him," Garrus yelled. Tali peeked over the crater but was forced down when she saw a blue biotic orb racing towards her cover._ Woah! _It crashed into the raised lip of the crater sending the metallic dust whizzing over her head. _I'm exposed, need to move up. _

"Commander, can you hear me!" The voice was of Joker's.

"Joker, we have you," Shepard roared over gunfire.

"We have all communication channels up and we are doing well against this turian ghost ship. Shields down to fifteen percent keep it up guys," he yelled to the Normandy crew seated behind him informing them of their progress, "Anyways, this is one hell of a fight, and this guy is an amazing pilot. We will assist you when I am finished with him, Joker out."

The words that came out of Joker's mouth lifted Tali's stomach high in her chest. Suddenly, there was the loudest noise Tali has ever heard in her life. She could feel its vibrations in her chest threatening to break her body and bones. Her vision became blurry as it roared closer and close. _No, it can't be!_ She gazed up at the sky and her heart stopped. _No! _A red and black turian warship bolted towards their battlefield. Blue orbs accumulated under its nose getting ready to strafe their position.

"Shepard!" Tali has never screamed anything as loud as his name. She expelled her voice into the com channel bellowing his name.

"FRAM!"

The warship exploded and the Normandy tore overhead. Tali would have cheered, but something bad was about to happen. Looking up in the air, she noticed the turian ship had to land somewhere…and that somewhere was right on top of them. Tali pressed her body as close as she could against the ground almost burying it in the fine silt. She closed her eyes shielding them from the bright light. The ground ferociously shook as a heat wave washed over her fragile body. _This is it; this is how it all ends…_

* * *

Skave looked around his private quarters. It was good to be back home, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He paced back and forth in front of his bed that hasn't been slept in for two long years. His room was exactly how he remembers it. The ceilings were high, closing in at twelve feet. His walls were made of a dull metallic alloy, but there was an abundant amount of windows letting in the orange rays of light. He had a table and a locker in the corner of the large room. His bed was just a metal frame left behind from two years ago. Skave walked back and forth, his feel clapping off the hard polished cement.

"Kramos, how are you doing?"

The only response was static._ Where is he?_ Skave bought up his omni-tool to see where the Normandy was. _The Oracle seems to be working, but what about…_

"Skave, Kramos here." His voice was desperate and out of breath.

"Kramos, status?" Skave narrowed his eyes waiting for his response as he stood in the center of his room.

"The Dynamism is taking damage," there was an ear splitting noise in the background, "damn it, I think we are going down, get that fire out! Skave, where is Shepard?" Skave bit his finger holding back his anger that was about to explode from his chest. His breathing became rapid and his vision blurred.

"They are…they are fighting in sector ten," he calmly said looking out his window towards the raging battle off in the distance as he could see the concussion waves of grenades and blue mass accelerated particles soaring in the air.

"We are going down, I am going to try and take him out with me…Skave, I am sorry." Kramos was cut off by a loud noise.

Skave put his finger up to his nose and wiped off a bead of blood that came out. He looked at it smashing it between his two fingers. His rage was escalating out of control. _Keep your head on Skave, keep it together._

He walked over to the window looking out on sector ten. His room began to shake from a horrendous coming from the sky. His eyes locked onto the Dynamism descending from the orange sky with a bulb of blue light charging under its nose._ You did well Kramos, now finish him! _Skave stumbled backwards shielding his eyes from the unexpected explosion that ripped through his ship.

"No!" He stared in awe as it crashed with a thundering vibration against his asteroid. "No!" Skave had a dropping feeling in his artificial stomach. Rage tore through his veins and blinded him. "SHEPARD!"

A weak voice laughed from behind him, a weak human voice.

"Look at who is laughing now Skave," Ashley remarked her voice dry yet strong.

_Skave, hold it back. The time is not…_

_No, I won't hold it back! I need to kill her now!_

_Skave, listen to yourself, snap out of it! Think before acting!_

_Yes, yes. You are right._

He turned around and stared at Ashley Williams who was hog tied on the ground. He walked over to her and put his foot on her head. She stared up at him looking into his eyes with confidence. He laughed and began to apply pressure to her skull. She closed her eyes and curled her lips up trying not to show her discomfort.

"Puha," Ashley sputtered flicking blood and saliva from her mouth as the pain was too great.

_She is weak, you are strong. You must carry out this mission or my brother's death would have been for nothing. After all he has done for you, you must not fail him. You must not fail Saren._


	7. Snake in the Mud Part 6

**Snake in the Mud**

**Chapter 18**

All Tali could hear was a piercing ring that droned in her head. _Am I alive?_ She opened her eyes and saw black. _Am I dead?_ Tali tried to move her muscles and her body responded to that. _I am defiantly not dead. _Blinking her eyes trying to knock off the blurred vision she noticed another white crack on the mask that shot out like a vein from a leaf's central spine. _Oh Keelah, it is getting worse._ The ringing went away but was replaced by screams and the snapping of fire. When Tali heard the screams she instantly tried to stand up. Her hooded head peeked out from the crater still being cautious of the enemy. The sickening feeling of dread dropped into her stomach like an anvil when she scanned the horizon._ No!_ The battlefield was littered with parts of the enemy ship. The asteroid was scorched and red flickering flames spiraled into the air along with black pillars of smoke.

"Shepard! Hello, can anyone read me," Tali desperately yelled into the communication channel. No one responded back. "Please anyone. Wrex, Garrus…Shepard, can you hear me?" Looking down at the lip of the crater she noticed the dust was glassed and small beads of molten metal stared up at her like beady red eyes. The screaming off in the distance continued scaring Tali to death. "Liara, where are you?" The last thing she could remember was watching Liara sprint off in the distance searching for cover when an enemy came out of nowhere trying to drop both of them. "Liara," she called out with a lump creeping up in her throat. There was movement under some debris and Tali caught a pale grey armored fist raise in the air. _Liara! _Cautiously, Tali approached her friend keeping her eyes peeled looking for bad guys.

"Tali, over here!" Liara's voice sounded stressed and worried.

"Liara!" Tali skidded across the ground towards a pile of metal plates.

"Hurry, it is crushing me!" Tali grabbed her friends arm and pulled but she didn't move. A single shot roared off in the distance causing Tali to jump and spin around looking for threats as the screaming subsided to a heart breaking whimper. Another gunshot rung out finally cutting off the pathetic noise Tali had to listen to. "Tali!" Liara's hand pushed against one of the metal plates desperately trying to take the weight off her chest. Tali pulled with all her strength trying to help her friend.

"It…is…too heavy! Damn it," Tali cursed letting go of the plate. Suddenly Tali heard footsteps rush up behind her.

"It's Wrex, don't shoot," he let his quarian friend know as he noticed her tense up reaching for her shotgun.

"Wrex," she started releasing the stress in her voice, "help me, Liara is getting crushed!" Wrex slipped his hand under the heavy metal plate and lifted grunting as he did.

"Tali," he said through his grunts while lifting the plate, "go find Shepard!"

"You mean you haven't…," Tali began but turned around listening to his order. _Oh no, I hope that wasn't him I heard. Oh Keelah keep him safe._

"Shepard! Shepard where are you? Can you hear me," she called into the mic for her commander. She found the Mako right where she left it.

"Garrus, Shepard," she called out searching the wreckage of the blasted Mako. Walking up to the edge of the crater, she peered over searching for her friends.

"Garrus!" Her turian squadmate was lying at the bottom of the crater. "Garrus, no!" She slid down the gravel incline. "Garrus," she whispered afraid to touch him. Gingerly, she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him. His head rocked against the fine sand that blanketed the asteroid. There was a red hot crater on the side of his helmet that penetrated deep into his armor. "Garrus, no, no, no!" She leaned her shotgun against the crater wall and got on her knees looking over his form. Her shaky hands hovered over his body wanting to do something but didn't know what.

"Garrus, can you hear me," she excitedly asked noticing his toes curl up. His arm shot up and grabbed Tali by the head completely out of it. She quickly took his powerful hand off her mask not wanting it to crack anymore. His armor head looked around and finally locked onto Tali.

"Tali?" She let loose a smile and laughed through the lump in her throat.

"Yes Garrus, it's Tali."

He looked around searching for his sniper.

"Is everyone okay," he obliviously asked. Tali's smile faded thinking about Shepard.

"I don't know yet, stay here," she said climbing up the side of the crater.

"What," Garrus asked but Tali ran off looking for Shepard. _Where is he, where is he? _The debris of the ship created walls of towering twisted metal. Flames spat out from in between the open gaps of the wreckage.

"Shepard! Can you heard me," she called out getting worried as her knees became weak and shaky. _I saw him run over here. He has to be close. _Suddenly, her heart skipped several beats as she caught a glimpse of two human legs peeking out from behind a red hot rock.

"Shepard," Tali screamed running over to her commander. She rounded the rock and saw him leaning against it breathing heavily. A krogan was lying next to him lifeless along with a pulled apart turian who was smeared across the asteroids surface. His head locked onto Tali who was standing over him.

"Tali." His voice was exhausted. Tali went to her knees throwing her shotgun to the ground.

"Shepard, what's wrong," she asked eyeballing his body for wounds. His head rolled over to the right looking at the krogan. _No he didn't. _"Did you kill him," Tali asked restraining the urge to hug her commander. He discharged a slight chuckle.

"Yeah." He looked into Tali's face with exhausted looking eyes; eyes that should belong to a man who has seen many terrible things and has lived a life time. Anger flared into his piercing gaze noticing the crack getting worse. She noticed him gazing at the rifts on her mask.

"Tali," he started but was cut off by Tali's hand covering the part of his helmet where his mouth would be.

"I'm coming with you and there is nothing that will stop me."

"A breached suit will," he fired back grabbing Tali's hands pushing them away from his face shield.

"Well, I will just hold my breath and close my eyes until we get Ashley back," she shot back with stunning confidence that startled even her along with Shepard. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Aha!"

"What," Tali asked Shepard concerned.

"Nothing," he waved her off, "think I cracked a rib. That damn krogan was literally right on top of me trying to take my helmet off and stab me," he cut his sentence off trying to catch a breath of air. Tali looked back at where the skirmish took place. She saw where the two fought each other from the disturbance in the fine silt. The krogan had two holes in his chest from where Shepard took him down. A knife was lying on the ground with a crimson streak on its blade which was next to the splattered turian.

"What happened to the turian," Tali asked looking away from the disturbing sight.

"Uh, I don't know. He was probably flung from the crash," he informed her while letting go of her thin shoulder trying to stand on his own. "Is the rest of the crew okay," he questioned looking at the Mako off in the distance.

"Yes, everyone made it out alive. I think the ship that crashed killed the enemy," she said looking at Shepard through her veil, "They were trying to kill us before they went down." Shepard peeked at her through his ballistic glass; his eyes squinted from a smile.

"Desperate, aren't they? We have them by the nape of their necks now," Shepard was cut off by Garrus who came out of nowhere.

"Shepard, you are okay," Garrus came trotting towards the two and grabbed his knees breathing heavily.

"I'm okay, but what about you Garrus," he said looking at the crater on his helmet.

"It is just a scratch," he chuckled standing up straight and looking around the surface of the asteroid. "Hell of a mess they made," he said relieved leaning the sniper on his shoulder.

"Wrex, Liara," Shepard yelled looking over Garrus's shoulder at the two as they appeared from the thick haze kicked up by the crash.

"Shepard," Wrex growled at his leader.

"Are you okay," he wrapped his arm around Liara's shoulder looking at the hand she was cradling.

"Yes Shepard, I am okay," she responded looking into Shepard's caring eyes as he gently took Liara's hand in his looking it over. Tali noticed Shepard's left arm was pressed tightly against the left side of his torso. _His rib must be hurting really bad for him to show pain. _Shepard's team stood around him waiting for his next order. He spun around to meet the eyes of his team._ My friends._

"You don't have to come with me, you know that," he was cut off by Tali who unfolded her shotgun and had it ready to go.

"Shepard, we are _your _team. We aren't going to leave you. Besides, you need our help," his favorite quarian told him. He could see Tali's white eyes looking into his from behind the mask.

"Shepard, we finish this today," Garrus said walking up behind him and set a bare hand on his shoulder. Liara and Wrex nodded. _He is smiling behind there, I know it._ Shepard looked at the ground then quickly glanced back up.

"Okay, let's get moving towards the base." The team that trusted his lead with their lives followed him into the field of carnage and death. Tali checked her shotgun looking down at it. _Shepard's shotgun._ She held it tight in her hand not wanting to lose it this time.

"Wait," Tali called out to her team. "I left my knife in the Mako!"

Shepard turned around and looked back at his quarian teammate and friend.

"Leave it Tali; it almost killed you ten minutes ago."

"But it is…uhm," she stammered. _How do I say this?_ "It's my lucky charm Shepard. It doesn't leave my side or uhm…my leg." Shepard put a fist on his waist slightly amused.

"How is it lucky if it almost killed you?"

"That was your fault for not hooking your helmet up correctly," she teased slowly walking backwards towards the Mako's wreckage. Shepard shook his head and waved a hand.

"Okay, you got me. Hurry up and get it."

Tali spun around and ran towards the Mako which was close to seventy meters away. She dodged metal debris and horrifyingly distorted bodies from the enemy crew on the way to the Mako. _Here we go._ She slid down the crater and entered the metal hull of the vehicle. It was a mess inside of the cramped quarters; the ceiling was dilapidated and the glass from the windshield was melted from the crash of the enemy ship. Her suit hissed from the heat as she snaked her arm around a chair searching for her lucky knife. _I never expected I would actually kill anyone with this on my Pilgrimage. I thought I would be using it more as a tool than anything…oh, there it is. _She pulled it out from under the seat and strapped it around her massive calf. Her heart jumped as she heard raspy breathing behind her. She spun around and met a krogan face to face. His head was black burned by the blast, his eyes were nothing but red bloody holes, and the lower part of his mouth was torn off leaving his tongue dangling. Tali knew this was bad… a krogan in blood rage. He pounced at her screaming and thrashing his arms about finally locking onto her body. His massive hands wrapped around her head. They then slid down to her neck pinning her between the two front seats of the Mako locking her arms between the chairs. Tali tried to call for help but nothing came out like in a nightmare. Her vision blurred and black began to consume the orange light. _This is it._

* * *

_I can't wait until Shepard gets here and kicks the hell out of Skave. _Ashley's face was pressed against the cold ground of what appeared to be Skave's bedroom of the elaborate base. Her head began to pound and her pulse drummed in her ears. She looked up at Skave who was looking out his window.

"Mobilize everyone. Ferogi, take team one. Tank, take team two. Shepard is going to hit this base hard. Be prepared," Skave said smoothly into his head piece with an eerie tone that scared even Ashley. He turned around and walked over to Ashley who was lying on the ground with a small puddle of blood next to her open mouth. He crouched down next to her and grabbed her neck crushing it. Rage pulsated through her veins as she had to take it helplessly.

"Gep you damnp pands ov oh me," she sputtered. Skave smiled amused by her discomfort.

"Remember how I promise you I was going to kill all of your friends," he asked her with an innocent voice. "Do you remember? Speak when spoken too Ashley Williams," he screamed into her face spraying her with a film of stale saliva. Ashley spit a bloody mist into his face.

"uck you!" Skave smiled wiping the tainted liquid off his face and ran his hands through Ashley's thick dark hair. She closed her eyes as he took a fistful of her hair and inhaled its vapors as he pressed it up to his face. She struggled but Skave pressed his thumb into a pressure point and Ashley stopped thrashing.

"Now Ashley…I am going to ask you a question and I expect you to answer. Do you love him?" Her brown eyes opened and stared deep into his red synthetic one. "I need an answer Ashley Williams." She said nothing. He shook his head and sighed. "Okay, let me try this again, does he love you?" Skave caught a flicker this foreign feeling called "love" in her eyes. He began to laugh and stopped squeezing her throat.

"Go to hell you bastard! I'm gunna kill you and stomp you head into the ground," Ashley screamed at the tall turian. He started to laugh again, his voice filled with an insane tone.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you Ashley Williams? I intend on keeping that promise. I have been tracking you and your crew for some time now," he started with hysteria in his voice. "I saw the way Shepard looked at me on Station 12. I saw the way you looked at me. Do I remind you of someone Ashley Williams," he asked anxious for the answer.

"All you turians look the same to me," she lied.

"Hmmm, how ignorant of you. You met my brother before I believe…his name was Saren. Does the name ring a bell?" He smiled as he saw the shock on her face.

"No it can't be…"

"Yes! It is true," he yelled clapping his hands like a child enjoying a game. "And you killed him!" The innocent tone in his voice instantly disappeared turning hostile. He unclipped his pistol and shoved it in her mouth. He laughed hysterically seeing the fear in her eyes as he pressed his pistol deeper into her throat and she began to gag. "Ashley my beauty," he began stroking her hair and petting her soft cheek with the back of his finger, "I am Skave Arterius. The great turian who killed Commander Shepard," he said his name looking off to the foreground reaching his hand in the air slowly moving it across the room foreseeing his fantasy. _His life will be mine. I couldn't have done this without you Saren and all the help you have given me._


	8. Snake in the Mud Part 7

**Snake in the Mud **

**Chapter 19**

_Get off of me! I need to get him off!_ Tali struggled as the krogan squeezed the life out of her fragile form. _My arms are locked between the seats! I can't move! Need to think outside the box. _Tali tried to kick the krogan with her legs but he was too massive. She tried again but her legs just slipped off his slick armor. _He has to pass out soon breathing the atmosphere. _Tali could feel her life slipping away and she knew she would be long gone by the time the krogan passed out. Her neck muscles flexed trying to break his grip but that caused him to squeeze harder._ Damn it!_ _I am going to die! _Her vision went through a tunnel and black closed in around her. _Need to do something now! _Tali let out a guttural scream using all her strength to kick the krogan in the groin with her armored shin plate. He loosened his grip for a split second and Tali took an advantage of it. She got one of her arms loose before his grip tightened again. Her fist slammed into his wounded mouth forcing it deep into his throat clawing at his esophagus. He shuddered backwards from the pain and confusion of the fist inside of his head. Tali got her other arm loose grabbing for her shotgun that leaned against the pilot's seat.

"Come on!"

Her fingers were millimeters away from the ceramic weapon when a fist slammed into her chest knocking all the air out of her lungs. She tried to get out of her poor position viciously kicking at the krogan's head. His skin peeled off sticking to the bottom of Tali's feet as they peppered his face. He let loose an enraged scream clawing at the inside of the Mako trying to get a hold of Tali again. She crawled around the pilot's seat and grabbed Shepard's shotgun aiming it at the krogan's seared face letting loose a curtain of pellets. His head snapped back chipping away at the bone on his forehead.

"Go down damn it!"

She let loose another salvo of beads traveling close of 5 kilometers per second. Part of his neck came off and was thrown against the Mako's interior in a fine mist but the krogan still came at her gurgling. Her teeth were clenched and adrenaline ripped through her veins as she fired another blast at him breaking his arm leaving it dangling from the fabric of his suit. Relentlessly, his flailing arms contacted the shotgun throwing it to the opposite side of the Mako. Tali was in a corner with a blood raging krogan flailing his extremities at her with the force equal to that of a sledge hammer. She ducked avoiding the dangling arm from hitting her in the face while spraying orange blood onto her mask. Her arms went down to the knife attached to her leg and she tried to pull it out…but it didn't budge. _Damn it! _The fabric expanded from the heat locking the blade firmly in its sheath.

"Help," Tali called out hoping her team would hear her.

Several gunshots roared inside the Mako and the krogan spun its head towards the new threat. Shepard unloaded his assault rifle into the thrashing animal carpeting its hips with his ammunition disabling its legs. The krogan roared in pain and rage as its pelvis shattered from the hyper accelerated slugs. Tali pulled out her pistol and dumped it into its face until it overheated. Finally, the krogan went down and started to convulse in a puddle of its own blood.

"Tali!" Shepard rushed into the Mako and grabbed his shaking friend holding her tight against his chest. He looked at the krogan squirming in its pool of blood. "Tali, are you okay?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Ye-yeah." Her voice was shaken up from the adrenaline and the fear of almost getting killed.

"Do you have your damn knife," he questioned regretting his action.

"Yeah, I do," she added shamefully looking at her leg.

"Come on, we have to get to the base!"

* * *

"Shepard, do you read me, over." Joker yelled into his mic for the thousandth time. "Damn it! I can't raise him and what in the hell is wrong with our scanners!" Joker put a fist into the holoscreen of the Normandy.

"Joker, calm down," Mike asked his pilot.

_How can I calm down when I saw that damn ship hit them directly? _The Normandy was hovering in the asteroid field trying to find the rock with the structure on it. He anxiously looked back at the scanners and there was a rainbow of colors on it.

"Look at that," Joker grumbled pointing at the holoscreen, "It looks like a freaking hippie dream sequence! I didn't even know those colors existed on the scanners screen!"

"Joker, keep your head on," Pressly barked.

"We saw that ship blow up hours ago. Why and how in the hell did it come back? This doesn't make sense at all," Joker continued.

_I hope they are all okay down there._

* * *

Shepard, Garrus, Tali, Wrex, and Liara all jumped into a large crater scanning the base from a concealed position.

"This is going to be tough Shepard," Garrus whispered to the commander. Tali noticed Shepard's breathing was still rapid and he covered the left side of his torso with his muscular arm.

"Shepard, your rib," Tali asked noticing he was covering it up. He looked away from the base and stared past the ceramic material that was hiding her face.

"It's fine. Now… our plan of attack." He observed the dome shaped structure sticking out of the ground two hundred meters away. It was quite vast, spanning around one-hundred fifty meters in diameter and it probably went deep into the ground spreading out like an ant colony.

"Liara, anything on our scanners?"

Liara looked down at her onmi-tool, "Nothing. That is odd."

"I say we just bust in there and kill them all," Wrex said getting anxious.

"Why aren't they shooting at us right now? They obviously know we are here," Tali asked peeking over the mound tearing her gaze away from Shepard.

"Good question. They probably want us to go inside. That is my guess. Get close to us and then overwhelm us," Garrus implied.

"Well what are we waiting for Shepard," Wrex said standing up, "Let's get her back."

"Wrex wait," Shepard hissed. Wrex began walking across the field. "Damn it." Tali stood up following the krogan's lead.

"Come on Shepard, we should get this out of the way," she told him holding out her hand wanting Shepard to grab it. His left arm reached up grabbing Tali's three fingered hand, but as he did so he winced in pain. He cracked a smile.

"Damn rib." The group cautiously walked across the field scanning for threats in a delta shape formation.

"Shepard, I think we have found a way in," Wrex motioned to Shepard keeping his shotgun trained on a small window. The group leaned against the wall covering their designated sectors. Tali looked through the window scrutinizing the interior of the base. There were several tables that were positioned next to each other with equipment and bags on top of them. The room had two doors that were open--one on the left wall and one on the wall facing the window. The lights were blazing above the tables giving off a sterile hospital look to the room.

"Stand back," Wrex grumbled. Tali could feel static electricity snapping off her suit as Wrex charged up a biotic push. He pushed an open palm forward sending the devastating charge through the window slamming the tables against the wall.

"Go now! Cover the doors when trough," Shepard barked. Liara jumped through sweeping the room and had her weapon trained on the left door. Garrus jumped through doing the same and went to the door straight ahead.

"Clear!"

"It is clear!"

Tali landed inside the room with a thud followed by Wrex then Shepard. A titanium shutter closed the window behind them keeping the bases precious oxygen inside.

_Keelah no!_ Her eyes flicked up to the crevice on her mask as it began to stretch its arms out. _Stop it!_ The change in pressure began to push against her veil endangering her life.

"Well they know we are inside, right," Wrex asked looking down one of the corridors.

"Shepard…what is tha…Shepard your hit," Tali stammered noticing crimson blood pooling by his feet. He looked down at the ground noticing the blood. She went over the images that flashed to mind. _Tali looked back at where the skirmish took place. She saw where the two fought each other from the disturbance in the fine silt. The krogan had two holes in his chest from where Shepard took him down. A knife was lying on the ground with a crimson streak on its blade which was next to the splattered turian… The knife had red blood on it, not orange blood! The krogan stabbed Shepard, not the other way around! _"Shepard, lift up your left arm," she ordered her commander.

"Tali…it's nothing."

"Shepard, your rib isn't broken, you were stabbed!"

There was a thunderous explosion in the left hallway sending shrapnel zipping into the room where Shepard's team was.

"Contact, contact!"

Tali dove for cover away from the center of the room sliding behind one of the flipped over tables. Her hands went over her face shielding the damaged mask as rounds penetrated the table with ease.

"Keelah!"

Tali went to her belly getting as low as possible. One of the enemies obviously had a bead on her down the hallway and was attempting to neutralize her.

"Fire back damn it," Tali roared over the fire as she began taking hits and fear overwhelmed her. The table she was using as cover shattered sending warped metal scraps zinging over her head being hit by a biotic charge. She sent a shotgun salvo down the hallway and scrambled for another table to hide behind.

"THAM!"

A grenade went off in the small room spraying everyone with metallic splinters that exceeded the speed of sound. Tali looked around the room through a haze of fear. Wrex was leaning out raking the hallway along with Garrus who lost his helmet by the concussion of the grenade.

"Fall back," Wrex bellowed over the body shaking noise of the firefight. Tali got to her feet and made a run for the opposite door. Liara ran ahead of Tali who sprinted past Shepard who was covering their exit. Tali spun around checking for Wrex and Garrus who were still covering the other entrance.

"Get over here now," Shepard screamed waving his hand at the two. They both made a rush for the other door walking briskly backwards covering their six.

"I saw five of them Shepard," Garrus shouted over his shoulder. The hallway they were in now spanned twenty-five meters and it looked like it opened up into a larger room. The walls appeared to be a metallic alloy and the floor was grayish-brown polished cement making the indoor fighting painfully loud and the bright lights burned above them like small suns.

"The door ahead is shutting close! They are trying to contain us in here, run for the exit!" Tali looked ahead and noticed a heavy looking door descending from the ceiling about to block off their only path of escape.

"Run!"

Tali pusher her body forward making a mad dash for the exit on her wobbly legs._ Run, run, run!_ The opening was getting smaller and smaller with each passing second. Shepard went down on his shin and slid under the door followed by Liara.

"Tali!" His hand was under the door wanting her to grab it. The slit was only a foot wide, so Tali slid on her belly and went as flat as possible closing her eyes. _I'm not going to make it! _Something clipped her heel as she grabbed Shepard's hand. She looked behind her and the last thing she saw was Garrus's desperate face peeking under the slot and Wrex's fingers curl up on the bottom of the closing door.

"No Garrus! Wrex!" Tali let go of Shepard's hand and pounded on the door. She whirled around looking for her commander. "Shepard!" He bent over and tried to lift the door up. Tali pressed both of her open hands on the door and pushed. Liara started to search the perimeter of the security door looking for seams or weaknesses. Shepard threw his helmet against the ground and tried to push the door again. His face turned red and veins materialized on his neck as he strained all of the muscles in his upper body. The sound of muffled gun fire percolated through the door along with several explosions.

"God damn it," he screamed so loud his voice cracked. His fist slammed against the door barbarically as frustration blinded him. "No!" He pounded the thick metal door again and again peeling the skin off of his bare hand.

"Shepard," Tali said standing up putting a hand on his back trying to calm him. His foot crashed against the door and he cursed as pain shot up his leg. The sound of fighting calmed down and finally subsided.

"No! No! This isn't happening! Garrus, Wrex can you hear me," Shepard pressed his forehead up to the door yelling into it as he dragged a bloody fist down the door painting it with his blood. Tali stared into his face and she saw a transformation begin.

"Shepard," she began trying to keep the beast that was about to come out deep inside of him, "Shepard, look at me," Tali whispered running her hand through his hair. His lips became razor thin and white as he closed his eyes leaning his head against the door. Liara stepped back as she could feel barbaric energy emanating from his mortal form. "Please Shepard," she whispered putting her head against his. He turned his body and his forehead leaned against hers. His powerful hands enveloped her head and he opened his eyes looking directly into Tali's.

"I am going to kill every one of these animals. I am going to crush them into the ground with my hands," he quietly said with an eerie chill in his voice and the utmost look of hatred in his eyes. He let go of Tali's helmet and looked at the door like it was a dead brother. Suddenly, a voice called.

"Skipper."

The distant voice of Ashley drifted into the open room that looked like a common area. Shepard's head glanced around the room looking for the source.

"Ash!"

Shepard grabbed his assault rifle and shouldered it. _Here we go, we almost have her._ Tali's arms fell from their suspended position of where Shepard once stood holding his head.

"Skipper," she called out again.

"This way," Shepard pointed towards a doorway. The three of them ran across the room being careful of their corners. _It's getting worse._ A small blood trail followed Shepard where ever he went. Tali avoided the red droplets of blood as she ran across the large room. The commander put his back against the wall and peeked out in the hall in looking for any threats.

"Clear," he whispered. He swung out and entered the hallway with his rifle trained on a closed door twenty feet away. Static electricity started to snap off the metallic barrel of Tali's shotgun. Tali turned around to see if Liara was charging up… but it wasn't her.

"Drop!"

Tali fell to the ground listening to Shepard's order. A blue orb raced over her head and hit Liara in the chest who was on her knees.

"Liara," Tali screamed as her friend was slammed into the wall with a crack. In slow motion, Tali spun her head back to Shepard and she saw a menacing form emerge from the door. It was the largest krogan she has ever seen; even bigger the Wrex. A blue field surrounded him that snapped and popped arching bolts of electricity off the nearby walls. _Oh Keelah!_ Shepard ran at the krogan and crashed into his waist and they both fell to the ground.

"Shepard," Tali screamed running over to him. _I need to help him first, then Liara._ The krogan let lose a roar and kicked Shepard with his synthetic foot. Tali had a clear shot of him and fired as Shepard got back to his feet. His kinetic barriers rippled blue and Shepard was right on top of him again hitting his face with the stock of his rifle. The krogan howled as Shepard relentlessly smashed his head over and over again finally breaking off the bone on his face exposing sensitive skin.

"Shepard, watch out," Tali yelled as she shoved the barrel of her shotgun into the krogan's battered face. He backed off and let Tali take his blow his face away then he resumed trying to kill the krogan. The door opened in front of Tali and she was met face to face with a turian holding a pistol and he glared at her with a red synthetic eye. Shepard paused from beating the krogan and stared at the new opponent.

"Shepard, watch out!" The krogan hit Shepard in the face with a bloody fist. His head snapped back along with a red mist. "No!" Tali shot the krogan in the hand disintegrating it into an orange haze.

"Rahhh!" Tali fired again taking off his arm this time with the pellets. The turian grabbed Shepard by the throat and lifted him up in the air pressing his pistol against his forehead.

"Drop the weapon Tali'Zorah or Shepard dies!"

Shepard kicked the turian in the leg trying to break it, but Skave did nothing.

"I'm going to kill you," Shepard screamed clawing at his face.

"Shepard stop it now! I have one of my team in the other room pointing a gun at Ashley's skull; if you don't listen to me I will give the order to kill her! Tali now drop the weapon!"

_What do I do?_

"Shepard," she asked.

"Kill him!"

"Now listen to me Tali, that would be a bad move," Skave told her; his voice was confident and sounded somewhat familiar. _Damn it! _The turian was cautiously looking at Tali awaiting her next move. There was a familiar snapping noise off to her right and she saw the krogan stand up pointing a shotgun at her with his good hand.

"Skave, can I kill this one?"

"No Tank," Skave laughed enjoying his little game. Tali dropped Shepard's shotgun against the cement ground with a clatter. Shepard let loose a sigh.

"Shepard… I'm so sorr."

"Shut up," Skave snapped at Tali holstering his pistol and clasped both hands around Shepard's neck bringing him through the door. "Make sure Tali'Zorah follows me Tank."

The krogan spit out some blood and chunks of his tongue motioning Tali to follow.

"Shepard!"

Tali looked into the room and saw Ashley hog tied and lying on the floor with a pistol held to her head by an asari. Tali's heart was racing and sensed a bad vibe in the room. Skave threw Shepard to the ground and aimed his HMWP X right at his pale face.

"Tali'Zorah, sit next to your commander now!"

Tali listened to Skave's fierce order.

"Ferogi, what is your status," Skave asked into his clear ear piece. His mandibles flared with excitement. "Good, good my old friend. Meet me in my room…I have several surprises here."

Tali looked and Shepard, "Garrus and Wrex?" Shepard didn't move his eyes off of Skave, but he nodded.

_Oh Keelah…_

"Shepard, what about Joker," Tali asked. Skave began laughing hysterically startling Tali.

"Do…do you think Jeff Moreau will come and save you," Skave asked though his laughter eyeing Tank as he tossed Liara's body next to Tali. "He doesn't even know you are here!" Skave began jumping up and down. "He isn't going to save you. No one is going to save you! Ashley my love," we walked backwards keeping his pistol locked on Shepard who was panting and turning pale from blood loss, "Do you remember my promise," he whispered into her ear. She said nothing but had her brown eyes locked with Shepard's. "ANSWER ME!" He slammed her head into the ground.

"Stop it you bastard!"

"Yes I remember!"

"Ahhhha," Skave laughed loosing sanity spitting salvia out of his mouth. "Yes yes you remember! Good girl," he playfully said patting her on the head. "Shepard, I believe you have something aboard the Normand that belongs to me."

"What?"

"You are so ignorant! After all the clues we have fed you I thought you would have seen it!"

Shepard stared at him with a blank look. Skave threw his head back and laughed.

"Shepard, I am Skave Arterius…Saren's forgotten brother."

Tali's body got hot and tingled from the words that exited his mouth.

"Do you remember the ship that you found that sent a distress beacon to the Normandy directly? Yes, yes…by the look on your face you know what I am talking about. You took something from that ship that belonged to me," he cupped his hand, "A grey ball about this big." His mandibles flared again and he tried to hold off his excitement. "That was a little project of mine and you took the bait just like I expected you to. You took that devise aboard and you kept it there."

Tali closed her eyes remembering the shuttle they found in the Horsehead Nebula. _The hole in that ship…that wasn't caused by Geth weapons. That was caused by the weapons on the turian ship. _She remembered the fight they had with it in the asteroid belt and the super heated weapons that they shot at the Normandy. _The hole in the ship, I remember the metal was melted…_"My ship attacked that. Do you remember the Geth on there? Those were Saren's Geth he let me have," Skave continued, "Do you remember the ball that was suspended in the cockpit of the ship? I wanted you to take that…which you obviously did," Skave said amused.

"You…you," Shepard said then vomited into his lap. Skave laughed at the vile puddle half decongested food.

"You don't like hearing this do you? But wait," he began clapping, "It gets better! That ball…the Oracle does some funny things when on a ship. I can make it do whatever I want…disrupt radar, confuse scanners… I tricked you with it Shepard," he walked over to him and poked his head with a lanky finger, "I can make ships disappear, hide them, or even make them explode," he screamed opening his hands really fast.

_The captured turian, he wasn't delusional as Garrus said he was. _Tali can see exactly where the Oracle was in the small back room where the turian was being held. _Liara said the ball opened up and emanated a light when the Geth went online on Loki 591B. _She thought about what the captured turian said, _"Wrex is a deep sleeper." Wrex was sleeping right through the Oracle when they were hitting our scanners. When Garrus came up to tell us that the base was hidden in the asteroid field, Wrex said he saw something._ Her heart stopped. _They must have seen the Oracle break open! We were getting only pings off the base at the exact moment that they were down in the room, so the Oracle must have been confusing our scanners at that very moment! That is why we couldn't get a lock on this base! What they saw wasn't something of Liara's, that was the Oracle!_

"You manipulated our scanners into making us think your ship blew up. The Oracle told us element zero was all over the place while you made an escape. That is why we couldn't track your ship or see it at the fueling depot," Shepard moaned putting all the pieces of the harsh puzzle together.

"Yes Shepard. You finally see the light," Skave screamed standing up. A door opened and several soldiers walked into the room carrying two bodies. They threw Garrus's limp body to the flood and hit Wrex in the back of his legs forcing him to his knees.

"Now Ashley…it is time to fulfill my promise I made you," Skave said pacing in front of the Shepard's defeated team. "Shepard… do you love Ashley?" Tali looked at Skave as a bad feeling pushed her organs towards her feet. Skave took a quick stride over to Tali and hit her in the face. Her mask cracked and a piece of it fell to the ground exposing a part of her cheek. Tali began to get dizzy with fear as she inhaled the stale air of the base. The opening of the mask let natural light spill into her helmet.

"Stop it," Shepard yelled trying to stand up.

"Answer my question!"

Ashley started to cry sending black streaks of mascara down her cheeks.

"Yes! I do!"

Skave laughed and pointed the pistol at Shepard's face.

"By Shepard."

All the time slowed down for Tali. The breach in her mask meant nothing to her as she saw Skave's finger tighten around the pistols trigger.

"Shepard," Tali tried yelling over the gunshot. His head snapped back and a red mist exploded from his face.

_No! Shepard!_

"Shepard!" Tali scrambled towards his body but a hand grabbed her by the leg pulling her away from his body. "Why? Why did you do that," she screamed reaching for Shepard's hand that lay open on the floor. A hard circular object pressed against the back of her head…the barrel to a gun. _Shepard, I never got to tell you how I feel about you; my true feelings for you. After all we have been through together; I should have said something to you. I love you Shepard._

There was a loud noise and everything went black.


	9. Snake in the Mud Part 8

**Snake in the Mud**  
**Chapter 20**

"Vicky, set him down here," Dr. Chakwas murmured setting Jimbo's heavy body down on the medical table. The mattress was saturated with Kale's blood, but the Doc put crisp white sheets down covering the red mattress.  
"Do you still need me Doctor," Vicky asked out of breath throwing her thumb over her shoulder pointing towards the exit. Chakwas whirled around meeting Vicky's young eyes.  
"No no. Joker probably needs you at the moment," she said moving her hand sweeping Vicky away. The Doc opened her bag and took out a small flashlight. _You poor baby._ She looked Jimbo's face up and down. Her finger lifted his eyelid and she strafed the light back and forth checking on his pupils. She did several more tests and finally patted his burly chest with confidence.  
"You will be fine," she droned under her breath clicking the flashlight off.  
"Uh…uh…raaah!"  
Chakwas turned around and faced the door to where the turian was being kept. The feeling of pity tightened in her chest. _He must be in so much pain…I can't even imagine. _His moans oozed through the seams of the door hitting Chakwas hard. _I should check on him. Shepard may still need him. _Chakwas grabbed her medical bag and headed for the door. She hesitated for a moment as her hand hovered over the green holographic button. _No…he deserves to be left like that. _Bringing her hand back to her chest, she walked away from the door. _Listen to what you just said._  
"Damn it," she whispered over her dilemma. Her fist punched the holograph and the doors hissed open.  
"Ah! I see it. Ahahah!"  
Chakwas stumbled back baffled by the sight in the room. The turian was lying in a corner holding a pulsating orb.  
"Don't move," Chakwas stiffly ordered him grabbing a scalpel clenching it tightly in her fist looking at the loose turian. His head flicked up at her and he began to laugh uncontrollably.  
"Rah!"  
The ex-Spectre crawled towards her like a dangerous animal letting go of the blinking light. Chakwas gasped and dropped her bag frantically searching for the button to close the door. He stabbed at her ankles with his burnt hands peeling skin off his nubs like charred a marshmallow.  
"Get away!" Her fist came down on the back of his head sending the sharp blade of the scalpel into his brain killing him. She fell to her back and put her hands over her mouth.  
"What have I done?" His arms curled and uncurled as his brain began to die; then he went stiff. She gasped through her hands staring at the dead body. But her green eyes were drawn to the blinking light poised on the floor. _What?_ She stood up and cautiously stepped over the body. The room smelled stale and had the slight scent of carbonized flesh with smog hugging the ceiling. She put a fist up to her nose and looked at the ball blinking on the floor which had broken open. "What in the hell?" Bending over, Chakwas picked up the mysterious device. _Why is it doing this again?_ Her mind wondered off to the events close to a week ago over Loki 591B. _It looked like this when the Geth started to attack Shepard._  
"Woah!"  
She released the device as it closed up startling her. It fell to the ground with a hefty thud and rolled into the corner of the room. It snapped back open blinking its red light with aggravation. The Doc grabbed her bag and threw all of its contents to the floor. She bravely picked up the Geth device and tossed it into her blue bag, threw its straps over her shoulder, and marched up towards Joker.

"Jeff…I think I have found our problem."  
The whole SR1 Normandy crew turned around looking at Chakwas confused. Joker slowly stood up from his chair and approached his old friend. Beads of sweat resided on his brow along with sweat rings around his armpits and collar. She took the bag off of her shoulder and gently handed it to Joker. "Be careful Jeff, it is heavy." Joker grabbed the bag and unzipped it and his face was splashed with a red light.  
"What the fu…is this the Geth thing the commander found on Loki 591B?"  
Chakwas crossed her arms and shook her head. Mike got stood up from his chair and lumbered over to look in the bag. He leaned in close breathing heavily like an old dog.  
"Woah, damn!"  
Joker dropped the blue fabric bag to the ground getting startled as it snapped shut then opened again.  
"I got a ping off the base," Pressly yelled in excitement. Mike, Joker, and Chakwas all shared startled glances.  
"Get that out of here right now!"  
Mike grabbed the bag, punched open the air lock, and heaved the device into the decontamination room. Joker hobbled towards his seat and deliberately pressed a red button. There was a minute hiss as the airlock opened. He turned around and looked Mike in the eye; both of them stood absolutely still waiting for something to happen. Joker's heart moved up to his throat and drummed in his ears. The Normandy was quiet and everyone was standing from their seats waiting for a miracle…  
"This is Liara, can anyone hear me?"  
Joker searched for his mic frantically with shaky hands finally finding it clipped onto his belt. He put it in his ear and walked over to Pressly.  
"Liara, Liara, Liara…can you hear me?"  
"Joker," she whispered wincing from pain, "I need you to fire on the base immediately!"  
"I have a lock on the base Joker! We are up and running again," Pressly shouted. Joker plopped himself in his pilots chair and flexed the Normandy's legs.  
"You want me to fire at the base, copy that Liara," Joker calmly said flicking a few switches. "I have a lock stand by…firing!"  
"VAP!"  
Joker cringed from a high pitch noise that tunneled into his ear from the mic…a gunshot. Liara gasped and began to pant.  
"They just shot Shepard!"  
Joker's heart stopped.  
"Liara…are you in the base," he questioned with fear laced in his voice.  
"No… I mean yes!"  
Joker stood up from his chair but his legs went limp forcing him back into his seat.  
"GET OUT OF THERE!"

Skave's artificial heart raced as he pointed his pistol at Commander Shepard's mouth. The vision in his organic eye blurred with excitement as he saw Shepard lose hope as his squad mates yelled at him. _This is what I was born to do. This was my destiny._  
"By Shepard."  
The two words that he spat out of his mouth were the best and most sincere words of his life. His finger tightened around the trigger of his trusty pistol. _Saren is smiling right now._ Skave looked deep into Shepard's eyes. They didn't look human…they looked barbaric. Shepard's pupils burned deep into Skave's soul trying to tear it out. Skave has never seen anything like it…it scared him. The pistols trigger stopped. _Any more pressure and this will go off._ His life was now complete. He had the great Commander Shepard on his knees and he was taking his last breath. The pistol kicked back into the palm of his hand sending mass accelerated particle racing towards the "invincible" Commander Shepard. The round punched through his pursed lips and his head kicked back. _Yes! YES! _Skave closed his eyes and tiled his head up in the air. _Their screams…it is music to me. The sound of flesh meeting a bullet…it is music to me. I have fulfilled my mission. _He slowly lifted his eye lids and looked around the room. Ashley's screams were like a soft melody…her voice cooed to Skave in a sweet tone. Her eyes closed and she started to sob; her body heaving as it did so. Her mouth opened calling out his name sending strands of blood and spittle flinging out. Ashley's eyes melted and streaked down her soft features like a breached dam.  
Tali called his name reaching a hand out trying to grab Shepard's but was pulled away by Tank. She kicked and struggled to escape his grip. Skave smiled watching her being pulled away from her commander. She curled her hands into two tight fists and pulled them under her chest. _This agony is what is what I live for…seeing others in pain fills me with joy. Taking loved one away from people is why I was made. _Suddenly, Skave was knocked to the floor by vicious vibrations that rippled through the base.

_My commander. My Shepard._  
Tali closed her eyes as she felt the barrel press against her head. She flinched from a loud noise and an incredible rumble that shook her body._ What?_ Intense heat spilled through the small open window on her helmet. _This must be it…the end._ There were still voices that called out though. _Keelah, is that you? _The screams were those of hate and pain. Tali suddenly realized she wasn't dead. Her eyelids fired open. Debris fell from the ceiling, bounced off the ground and zipped around the room and high speeds. The gun that was against her head wasn't there anymore. She turned around and saw the krogan disintegrate into and orange haze as a flying piece of metal slammed into him. She screamed in terror as she had no idea of what was going on. Her head snapped over towards Shepard, but his body was blocked out by a turian…Skave. He approached Tali leveling his pistol at her face.  
"No," she screamed breaking her voice.  
But something happened…something Tali didn't see coming. A ghost. _No, not possible! _Shepard stood behind Skave; his face was bloody and red. Anger swelled to unimaginable heights and Tali saw the beast emerge from its dwelling from deep inside of him… a true beast. Skave sensed his presence behind him and he spun around to meet Shepard. A blue biotic orb punched its way through the air over Tali's head and it contacted a turian that was behind Shepard who pointed a gun at him.  
"Liara," Tali yelled turning around and saw her friend standing up.  
Tali ran towards the turian with a synthetic arm that was knocked to the ground by Liara. She unsheathing her knife and jumped on him. Hate surged through her veins as she pushed her knife deep into his face over and over again. She could feel her blade grinding against his skull as she continuously stabbed his head. _Die!_ Shots exploded from her right as Wrex grabbed one of the guard's weapons and began working on killing the asari that was pointing the gun at Ashley. He punched through her shields and she took a slug to the face disintegrating the back of her skull into a dark blue pulp. Liara threw another orb at a salarian that was pinned under a piece of metal. His body was pulled in half leaving his legs under the heavy debris and throwing his torso down one of the hallways.  
"Shepard!"  
Tali turned around and saw both of them struggling over Skave's pistol. Quickly she scanned the blown apart room and saw that they killed everyone except for Skave.  
"Don't kill him! He is mine," Shepard bellowed through a stream of blood that came out of his mouth. _I saw him die! He was shot in the head!_ Tali's body was drained of all adrenaline and energy. She collapsed to the ground confused and dazed. She looked up at the ceiling and saw a massive hole in it, but there were barriers that covered the aperture keeping the deadly atmosphere out. Her attention went back to Shepard and Skave who fell to the ground. The pistol skidded away from the two and Shepard got on top of Skave. Skave screamed and pushed his hand under Shepard's left arm, but the beast that took over Shepard felt nothing; pain wasn't important to him. _Revenge was._  
Shepard grabbed Skave's head with his hands and pushed his thumbs deep into his eyes. Skave yelped and struggled, punching Shepard's arms desperately, but he was ruthless. His thumbs disappeared into his skull and Shepard screamed callously into his face as he began to slam his head against the cement. It was a hollow sound that Tali would never forget. The blood from Shepard's mouth drained onto Skave's face as he screamed. Skave kicked his legs and flailed his arms, but Shepard was too powerful. "Die, die, die," he yelled through a broken voice as he relentlessly smashed his head into a pulp. "Raaah!" He let go of Skave as he lay motionless on the ground. Shepard took a breath then fell over.  
"Shepard," Tali screamed and crawled over to him. The breach in her mask was of no importance to her; Shepard was more important. "Shep," she whispered cradling his head in her lap. His mouth hung open and Tali noticed he was missing half of his teeth. There was a gnarly hole in his cheek from where the slug exited.  
"Tal…Tali," he whispered opening up his eyes. The beast was gone and the only thing that remained was Shepard…her Shepard. Tali let loose an onslaught of tears that dribbled out of her mask and landed on Shepard's face. She ran her hands through his short hair.  
"I told you that you have a hard head," she joked. Shepard cracked a crooked smile and reached his hand up to her face and touched her exposed cheek. A warm sensation fired though her body from his contact. Her world began to blur and spin. His face turned into a read streak of paint that had no meaning. _I need to say something before I leave…forever. _Tali's lips moved trying to get the right words out, but just fumbled over them and she was consumed by black.

_There she was, standing in an open field. Trees rustled off in the distance from the gentle breeze that slipped between the green leaves. They spun over revealing their lighter under belly to her as she approached the wondrous object. A smile warmly came over lips as she stared at the beautiful structure. She observed it as it stood sentinel in the open dark field. She reached a hand out to touch it. The skin on the tree was warm and rough. It flaked in her hand as she applied a bit of pressure getting more curious. Another breeze brushed against the tree. Her heart fluttered as she watched several leaves get carried away by the friendly unknown force. She smiled watching them serenely glide up in the air towards the stars that twinkled above her head. _

Cold smashed down onto her as she awoke. Voices cut into her head, boring their high pitched frequencies deep into her brain. She screamed and thrashed about. A hand weaved into hers and she squeezed it tightly. She tried to open her eyes but only black stared back taunting her. She screamed like she did when a baby…she was terrified. The hand squeezed harder and she squeezed it back. All the noise shut off immediately.  
_  
Night insects chirped away. Her legs felt weak, so she sat down on the thick green carpet that blanketed this foreign yet friendly landscape. Cool due brushed against the bare skin on her back as she lay down. The sensation she felt was incredible. She cupped her hands behind her head and gazed up at the stars that glimmered against the black of space. Smiling, she reached her hand up towards the sky; she picked one from the black. Holding the white grain between her fingers she looked at it and smiled. It radiated the feeling of warmth and comfort as it gave off a cool light. She put on a tender grin and set the star back to where it belongs. Inhaling the fresh air, she closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_Heart beat drumming in her ears. Pulse pumping blood through her veins. Muscles flexing. Pain. _  
Tali's eyes flashed open and she was breathing quickly. _Where am I?_  
"Ali. Ali," a muffled voice called out. Every muscle in her body burned. She groaned from the searing pain. Her skin felt coated with an icy film and her head pounded. She tried speaking, asking for help. Her throat was dry and felt like the skin of the tree she dreamed about.  
"Ehlpsh," she whispered blinking. A blue vapor hung in the air… a comforting blue that reminded her of home. _The Normandy. _  
"Tali," the voice came through clearer this time. It was the hoarse voice of Commander Shepard. Tali moved her head left using most of her energy.  
"Shepard," she quietly said moving her arm towards him opening her hand. Shepard was lying on the medical bed next to her. Tubes were sprouting from his bare body. His face was covered in fresh white bandages and his torso was covered in blue ones lit up by fiber optic cords. She stared into his tired eyes as he grabbed her hand squeezing it. Tali smiled burning the muscles in her face. "You look nice," she commented. He chuckled and let go of her hand grabbing his side.  
"You look like hell," he fired back through a painful whisper.  
"You don't know what I look like Shepard."  
He smiled, "Who do you think changed your mask?" Tali's heart raced.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Nah, I'm just kidding. Chakwas changed it, but she honored you and didn't look."  
"You…bosh'tet Shepard," she weakly said, "Is everyone okay?"  
"Yeah…everyone made it back," he stated with a warm smile.  
"I saw you get shot in the face. What happened," Tali asked remembering the horrible image. Shepard laughed and touched his bandages.  
"The idiot shot me it the mouth. The slug hit my teeth and bounced out my cheek," he turned on his side and paid full attention to Tali, "Pretty lucky, huh?"  
"Wow. Can you explain uhm… what did you just say, luck?"  
Shepard ran his hand through his hair and laughed, "Okay uhm…that is a hard one Tali. It's like if something good happens to you when something bad should have happened." Tali thought about this for a moment.  
"So, like meeting you in the back ally of the Ward's when Fist's thugs set me up," she asked.  
"Yeah yeah," he excitedly said pointing at her, "That is perfect!"  
"Okay, I think I get it," she said more to herself nodding her head, "and what is a chicken foot?"  
Shepard laughed again and peered at the silhouette of her feet under the blanket. "When Chakwas lets us out of here I will show you. But for now 'We need to rest'," he said mocking the doctor. Tali giggled and let loose a sigh.  
"Is it over Shepard," Tali asked at the end of her laugh. "You know, Skave."  
"Yeah, it's over…let's just hope that Saren doesn't have any cousins."  
Shepard and Tali both laughed and continued to talk late into the night and early morning. Tali's feelings for Shepard were stowed deep away as she knew it was never going to be real. Shepard had Ashley and wasn't planning on letting go of her. But deep inside of Tali, she still had a flicker of hope…

**Thank you for all of the support showed by my readers, fans, and friends. You guys are the ones that made this story possible. Brian, thanks for sticking with me on this, for all the support, and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to knight5923 for inspiring me to write FanFiction. Himmelstor, videowiz186, Shazzammer2, snowraptor, Azaleliath, Formis_Sage, Gre3nham, and countless others for showing your support through comments(you know who you are)…you guys are great! Thank you Candle in the Night, heavywolfblade, and Eternal Destiny for the great reviews on , you were my fuel. **  
**And I want to thank BioWare for the AMAZING characters and universe you have given me to work with. You have millions of fans around the world…keep up the amazing work.**  
**Thank you to everyone on the Tali thread for being a good group of people.**  
**I will be doing more fanfiction. I am going to take a break from epic long stories and type some fun one timers for a while.**  
**Thank you for the support. This story wouldn't exist if it weren't for you!**  
**Keep it classy guys/gals.**  
**Keelah Se'lai**


End file.
